Amor y Amistad
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Esto no podia ser cierto...Yo lo amaba, pero el estaba con mi mejor amiga,como quiero gritar...pero en lugar de eso, sonrio...por que ellos lo son,pero, ¿Y yo? EN PAUSA HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **

**De Regreso a La Escuela**

AlicePov

Al fin!! Regresaría a la escuela, volvería a ver a mis amigos Jasper y Emmett y a sacar de su casilla con mis salidas de compra a mi mejor amiga Bella

Pasaríamos a segundo grado junto con mi hermano Edward. Dios como los había extrañado, pero mis padres insistieron en llevarnos a mi y a mi hermano de viaje a Volterrea y conocer la gran Italia, no me quejo, era fantástico pero durante los dos meses los extrañe mil, sobre todo a Jasper, que, para que negarlo? Moría por

El; era mi vida entera, pero el jamas había visto mis sentimientos y no tenia valor para hacerlo, siempre habíamos sido amigos los 5 desde kindergarten. Y a pesar de que yo siempre criticaba lo penosa que era Bella, yo no cantaba mal las rancheras, el único que tiene una idea de mis sentimientos es mi hermano Edward, y eso por que es un metiche "lee mentes" o como siempre le digo…no se como rayos siempre se entera de lo que me pasa por la cabeza.

Dios, esperaba encontrarlos en la escuela, anoche no habíamos llegado muy tarde y no nos dimos tiempo ni de llamarles. Ya quería escuchar su aburrido verano, por que sabia que Bella y Jazz se habían quedado en Phonex, a pesar de que les ofrecimos acompañarnos. Y no solo eso quería que pasara, estaba oficialmente decidida a hacer mi novio a Jasper

-Alice, ya estas lista??- me pregunto mi hermano a través de la puerta

-No apures!! Que todavía no elijó lo que me pondré!!-

-Si en 5 minutos no bajas me iré a la escuela con o sin ti- y con eso lo escuche alejarse, no me decidía si la falda strapless negra o los jeans de mezclilla…me mire en el espejo, me había maquillado como siempre ligeramente natural –sabia que a Jazz le encantaba eso- y como siempre mi cabello negro corto estaba intencionalmente revuelto. Mis ojos miel eran perfectos y los había delineado, para hacerlos resaltar. Cual era la mejor opción para la blusa verde que tenia…las dos opciones combinaban con ella

-Alice!!-

-YA!!- grite mientras me enfundaba la falda y me ponía unas lindas sandalias blancas que había comprado en Italia.

Corrí escaleras abajo con la mochila colgada de un lado, salí por la puerta sin detenerme a desayunar y recibí reprimenda por eso

-Alice Cullen!!...Ven a comer!!-

-Llego tarde mamá-Esme siempre tan ocupada por nosotros- Y Edward se impacienta-

-Por que yo si me levanto temprano- grito mi hermano desde la entrada- y me da tiempo de desayunar y no me gusta llegar tarde-

-Calla!!- grite en medio de una risa que le quito el efecto, antes de poder llegar a el mi madre nos alcanzo cargando con un bolsa que me entrego y un zumo de naranja

-al menos comételo en el camino-

-Gracias mami!! Eres la mejor…no hay duda!!- le di un fuerte beso en la mejilla y corrí siguiendo a mi hermano. El ya estaba en el asiento del conductor de su "encantador" Volvo plateado, solo faltaba que lo besara, como adoraba esa maquina, pero no mejoraba para nada mi porshe amarillo, el cual no me dejaban conducir a la escuela por ser llamativo, un pequeño lujito y no podía presumirlo, que aguados

-Chica torbellino ponte el cinturón- me dijo Edward cuando empezó a avanzar por la avenida, lo hice mientras tomaba el sándwich que me había dado mi madre y lo devoraba y tomaba mi jugo

-pero si me querido hermano maneja excelente, no hay preocupaciones-

-yo lo se, pero si Esme se entera- hice como si me dieran escalofríos y el río, vi que Edward iba por la carretera a mas de 150 km por hora y lo mire juguetonamente, era una velocidad excesiva hasta para el

-Ansioso hermanito?-

-Llegamos tarde- dijo serio

-o será que quieres ver a Bella?- me soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de sonreírme cómplice asi como yo moría por Jasper, sabia de los sentimiento por Edward hacia Bella, pero jamas quiso pasar el limite de amistad, por temor a fallar

-y tu no te arreglaste demasiado?- me encogí de hombros

-Siempre es bueno deslumbrar el primer día, y yo como chica fashion y futura reina de la moda, tengo el deber de hacerlo- saque el pecho y me di un ligero golpe en el con el puño cerrado

-O será, que lo único que quieres es llamar la atención de cierto chico rubio de ojos azules de nombre Jasper-

-esa es una ganancia extra- dije con mi picara sonrisa. Llegamos rápido al instituto y bajamos para ir por nuestros horarios. Cuando terminamos me dedique a buscar a mis amigos, y los encontré rápidamente cerca de la fuente del patio central de el instituto.

Emmett hacia una especia de coreografía y Bella y Jasper reían., gire a ver a mi hermano y vi sus ojos verdes brillar ante la imagen de su Bella –como el la llamaba- supe que los míos también brillaban al ver a mi amor. Bella fue la primera en vernos y salir corriendo a nosotros, al primero que abrazo fue a Edward

-por fin regresan mis amigos insensibles!!- grito contenta

-insensibles?- preguntamos los dos, ella todavía no soltaba a Edward estaba mas que aferrada a el y supe por la expresión de el, que le encantaba asi

-claro!! Como llamarlos cuando se van por dos meses y nos dejan sin noticias ni nada…crueles!!-

-Si, ni deberíamos hablarles- cuando escuche esa voz mi cuerpo se crispo y apenas pude girar para recibir el abrazo de Jasper

-Tienen suerte de que si ustedes mi pandilla se deshace y no me conviene- dijo Emmett que me abrazo en cuanto Jasper me soltó, sentía que mi pequeño cuerpo seria exprimido por suerte Bella me salvo

-Chico oso, suéltala, que las estas aplastando y no quedara nada para que yo abrase- el obedeció no sin antes revolver mis cabellos, antes de que Bella se acercara la detuve con una mano y me agache como si estuviera tomando aire después de una caminata, aquello les hizo reir. Pero antes de que Bella reaccionara salte de ella abrazándola fuerte

-OH!! Bella Gracias, Gracias Gracias!! Eres mi Heroína!! Y no la que te alucina bien gacho…si no la que te salva- todos estallaron a carcajadas yo daba pequeños brinquitos abrazadas aun a ella, y ella me seguía feliz

-Ademas Emmett- dijo mi hermano interrumpiendo nuestra demostración de cariño- ¿Quién dijo que eres TU pandilla?-

-Eso es obvio, Yo soy el mas fuerte, sexy y popular chico dentro de ustedes-

-Discrepo- dijo Bella

-Le sigo-

-Igual-

-Ya somos cuatro- dijo uno por uno, Emmett fingió molestarse

-Y entonces, ¿Quién es el lider?-

-Pues, técnicamente Bella- dije yo haciendo como si estuviera recordando los hechos

-Yo?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla….Bella tomate en persona!!

-Concuerdo con Alice- dijo Edward- Ella conoció a Alice, y después a mi, y al final nos empezamos a llevar con Jasper que era el inadaptado del Jardín de niños e hizo que el fortachón Emmett y abusador de nosotros se comportara-

-Que no era un abusador!! Simplemente les demostraba mi cariño-

-Pero le tuviste miedo a Bella- le dije yo picándole el orgullo masculino

-Técnicamente no me tubo miedo a mi- dijo ella cada vez mas roja- yo te use de amenaza, siempre has sido chiquita pero muy peligrosa-

-No Soy chiquita!!...simplemente soy minipack!!- todos se rieron y yo le saque la lengua a Bella quien rió mas. Caminamos de nuevo a las fuentes, todavía teníamos un par de minutos antes de irnos a nuestras clases

-Y…¿? –pregunte-¿ han hecho algo que sea digno de contar en su aburrido verano?- le solte en son de burla

-El que tu hayas ido a Italia a divertirte no significa que nuestras vacaciones sean aburridas- defendió Bella

-Ja…Te había traído souvenir pero ahora no te doy nada!! …bueno, si, nada mas por que eres mi amiga favorita- ella rodó los ojos y todos reímos

-De hecho…- hablo Jasper y con eso una mareo consecuencias paso, Emmett se puso tenso y serio, Jasper se sonrojo a mas no poder pero Bella Definitivamente le gano agachando la cabeza, ok, aquí había gato encerrado, mire a Edward y supe que el pensaba lo mismo

-Si paso algo, digno de hablar…- hablo en un susurro Bella y vi que Jasper le tomaba la mano. Algo no me estaba gustando y mi corazón lo confirmaba

-Que?- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, nuestra voz parecía desesperada

-Bueno, ustedes andaban en Italia y Emmett a mitad del verano se fue a visitar a su abuela- esperamos alguna clásica broma de el, pero estaba pensativo, algo no iba bien, definitivamente

-Y? –pregunte con un dejo de curiosidad

-Chicos, esperamos que no les moleste, somos amigos y los queremos mucho y si no les parece, pues…es solo que- Bella estaba muy nerviosa y Jasper le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas- durante el verano Jazz y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y…- fue Jasper quien continuo

-Bella y yo nos hicimos novios-Bom!! La bomba cayo…índice de daños: mi corazón destrozado.

No podía ser cierto, estaba choqueada y sabía que mi hermano estaría igual, Mi mejor amiga y el chico que amaba, juntos?. No podía ser verdad

-Es una broma, verdad?- pregunte curiosa

-Es en serio, empezamos hace dos semanas, y le contamos a Emmett hace 3 días que volvió…chicos….- gire a ver a Emmett y el me confirmo con un asentimiento vi a Bella y luego a Jasper, y ellos esperaban respuesta, gire a ver a Edward, su rostro estaba de piedra pero sabia que por dentro estaba gritando, al igual que yo.

Los volví a ver, y al parecer nuestra reacción los estaba preocupando

-AHHH!! Por que no me avisaron antes?! Ósea…somos amigos!! Por que Emmett primero??...esto hay que celebrarlo!!- grite con fingida emoción, corrí a abrazarlos, a pesar de que por dentro mi corazón comenzaba a quemar, pero si ellos eran felices y realmente les preocupaba que lo aprobáramos, entonces, asi debía ser. Mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo, lo supe cuando lo escuche detrás de mi

-Felicidades, chicos!! Jasper eres un pillo!!- su voz era tranquila y su sonrisa realmente fingida, pero no se notaba. Deberíamos ser actores

-Gracias chicos, creímos que les molestaría, digo…que la amistad se echara a perder…y…-

-y como se va a echar a perder?-pregunte como ofendida-nosotros nos encargaremos de que esto funcione, seremos sus guardianes!!.-grite- verdad Edward- busque su apoyo, por que lo necesitaba y sabia que el me necesitaba el me miro con un dejo de dolor pero oculto rápido para que ellos no lo notaran

-Gracias chicos- repitió Bella y en ese momento, como en una especia de tortura Jasper la tomo por el hombro y la atraje a el, quería huir, desaparecer de ahí, y echarme a llorar, por suerte alguien me escucho y el timbre de entrada sonó

-aaa que lata!!...bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo…adiós!!- y Salí corriendo a toda prisa, mientras sentía la lagrimas correr…esto era lo peor que me podía pasar. No entre a clases, me encerré en el baño de chicas y llore como nunca en mi vida, lastimablemente no goce de mis lagrimas a sola, pero era preferible

-Alice, sal- oi a mi hermano atrás de la puerta y su voz reflejaba dolor, lo obedecí y me encontré con un Edward con ojos vidrioso sin mas me lance a su abrazo y el me correspondió fuerte…era el dolor de ambos, perdíamos a al amor de nuestras vidas y lo dejábamos pasar por cariño a nuestros amigos

-No es justo Edward, no lo es-solloce

-no, no lo es. Pero si ellos son felices…- no termino la frase pude sentir como le dolía aquello, ser fuerte y no llorar

-Estupido viaje…si nos hubiéramos quedado-

-el hubiera no existe…-contesto. Y ahí…se quebró y lo pude sentir sollozar, me aferre a el dándole el consuelo que buscaba y encontrando el que yo necesitaba. ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_ **

**2. Las Cosas Que uno Tiene Que soportar**

AlicePOV

Día largo y tedioso adquiría una nueva definición. Simplemente quería ir a mi casa, tal ves si dormía al despertar este amargo dolor en mi pecho se iría. Clase tras clase trataba de olvidar la noticia que me habían dado, pero no lo lograba. Cuando al fin llegue a la clase de Artes, sentí que moría, esa clase seria compartida con Jasper y el como mi amigo que es – o al menos en su concepto- se sentaría a mi lado.

-Alice, no me has dicho que aventuras pasaron en Italia- me dijo a modo de saludo cuando se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba mirando la ventana apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha que descansaba sobre mi pupitre, su voz causo el mismo efecto, esa crispación que nacía de mi nuca y recorría mi espalda recordándome lo que sentía por el, mi pecho empezó a entibiarse y las mariposas empezaban a repiquetear por todo mi interior. Por un segundo lo mire como tonta, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decirme pero cuando el me sonrió, todo, desapareció, y la sonrisa volvió a mi

-Excelente!!sinceramente espero que algún día podamos ir todos…oh!! Dios..tal ves ahí pueda comprar el vestido de novia de Bella!!- el enarco sus cejas

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con incertidumbre

-Bueno, suponiendo que ustedes dos son novios- aquella oración causo el retorno de ese dolor ¿Cómo podía tomarlo tan bien?. Desde luego, son mis amigos y los quiero felices

-Alice no puedo creerlo!! Ya estas planeando casarnos??- pregunto exaltado mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su hermoso rostro que causo mi felicidad

-Desde luego, ¿Por qué no?-

-Por que no es seguro que funcione- contesto el de inmediato

-¿Por qué no habría de?- pregunte fingiendo molestia, pero la esperanza se coló en mi- son amigos desde kindergarten, se conocen excelente y se entienden-

-entonces también funcionaria si anduviera contigo?- mi cuerpo se tenso ante aquella mención, solo pude encogerme de hombros- Alice, el que nos conozcamos desde niños no significa gran cosa, tal ves solo es amistad…todo paso tan rápido-

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunte curiosa ¿Cómo había ocurrido el suceso que destrozaba mi alma?. El medito un poco

-Bueno…no se con precisión- pensó un momento- tu y Edward se fueron, Emmett no tardo en hacer lo mismos bueno, no pasaríamos todas las vacaciones aburriéndonos. Hicimos lo mismo que haríamos si ustedes estuvieran; salimos, fuimos al cine a comer…claro nosotros dos solamente-

-Lo que daba una especie de cita-

-Así es- contesto- y de pronto un día me halle sintiendo algo diferente, y cuando lo note ya la estaba besando y pidiéndole que fuera mi novia…para mi sorpresa ella acepto- me vio como si esperara mi opinión, pero no sabía que decir. Y al parecer el mundo no estaba tan en mi contra por que en ese momento entro el profesor de Arte y nos mando a guardar orden. Yo me dedique a poner total atención a la clase –aunque esta solamente hablaba de el nuevo curso y el temario- a veces mi vista se desviaba a Jasper y lo podía ver sonriendo ¿estaría pensando en ella? No podía negarlo, se les veía demasiado feliz. Pronto la clase acabo y empecé a recoger mis cosas para ir a la cafetería donde seguro nos estarían esperando los demás. Antes de dar un paso Jasper tomo mis libros y los cargo, algo que antes era habitual ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Pero antes de poder salir rumbo al comedor el me dio un fugaz abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por tu Apoyo, pequeña, en serio nos importaba- pequeña…como dolía ahora oírlo. A el era el único que dejaba llamarme así, cualquier otro recibía una fuerte reprimenda, ahora…no sabia.

-No hay de que, somos amigos y es normal- le guiñe el ojo. Caminamos tranquilamente entre la gente cuando vimos a un Emmett en la entrada de la cafetería sacudiendo los brazos como si se estuviera ahogando. Le tome el brazo a Jasper y seguí mi camino, haciendo caso omiso a el grandote

-¡Hey!- dijo ofendido cuando nos alcanzaba- ¿Que no me vieron?- puse cara de sorprendida

-Emmett!! pero si aquí estas!!- solte a gritos- lo siento pero es que habia un grandote en la entrada que nos distrago…deberias ver, parecia que estaba ahogandose, alguien deberia decirle que estaba sobre tierra-

-Muy graciosa, pixie- le mire con furia

-Repitelo- le amenaze mientras alzaba un puño en frente de el

-¿Repetir que?- pregunto haciendose el tonto- a…¿Pixie?-

-¡moriras!- grite al espanto de Emmett que en ese momento desaprecia corriendo entre la multitud, no tarde en seguirlo, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo tropeze con una gran figura

-Alice, tranquila-

-¿Tranquila?- le pregunte a mi hermano que me sostenia- Ese monigote me ha llamado pixie-

-Emmett siempre te llama pixie.- apunto Bella que estaba a su lado

-Y morira por eso…Tus dias estan contados ¿Escuchaste?!- le grite al gran postes que saludaba fanfarron del otro lado de la cafeteria, gruñi molesta al tiempo que Bella y los demas soltaban una risa divertidos.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Jasper haciendo paz en todo ese asunto, bufe molesta pero no pude menos que negarme a hacer lo que el me pedia –haria todo lo que el me pidiera- caminamos juntos a la fila para tomar nuestra bandeja, no sin antes, ver como el saludaba a Bella con un casto beso en los labios que la hiso sonrojar mientras mi corazon se destrozaba- si acaso podia mas-. Tomamos nuestra bandeja y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestro habitual lugar al fondo de la cafeteria, Bella junto a Jasper y con Edward de frente, yo obviamente frente a Jasper y al lado de mi hermano, Emmett no tardo en unirsenos, en cuando se coloco a mi lado le di un fuerte golpe en el hombro

-Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Es que es tan panchosito que quiero acomodarte el relleno- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco, todos rieron, incluso el

-Mira que soy bueno, aun asi te contare las nuevas noticias que hay-

-cotilla- le acuso Bella

-simplemente me gusta estar informado- se defendío

-Y que es?- pregunto Jasper

-Que hay mañana habra una nueva alumna- le gano mi hermano en informar, Emmett se quedo con la boca abierta, y pronto su mirada se lleno de sorpresa

-No puede ser!- grito con panico mientras señalaba a mi hermano

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Edward lee las mentes!!- grito, todos giramos los ojos y el rio- Esta bien Eddy, usa tu don, pero no te recomiendo que leas mis pensamientos por las noches, a menos que quieras ver mi sesion personalizada de _Playboy- _mi hermano giro los ojos mientras reíamos

-Primero, gracias por la información incesaría; Segundo, no leo pensamientos pero era facil deducir, es el unico tema del que estan hablando muchos- dijo con voz fastidiada

-Yo no estaba enterada- argumento Bella

-Es por que tu nunca te enteras de nada, Bella- le dije y ella se sonrojo, todos nos reimos- aunque…yo tampoco, sabia ¿Qué mas sabes, Emmerto?- le pregunte el aludido me miro con sorpresa y yo no entendi

-¡No puede ser!. La gran Alice no sabia!!...! Madame Alice no estaba informada del hecho¡- gire los ojos

-Simplemente no sabia, ahora habla antes de que deje pasar el tema,- no era necesario añadir que lo que habia distraido mi interes por como giraba el mundo era el hecho de que en mi mundo habia caido una bomba muy pesada y aun estaba contando los daños, mire de reojo a Jasper que sostenia en ese momento la mano de Bella y ella se sonrojaba pero aun asi se veia feliz, un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda y trate de ignorarlo. Mire por el rabillo a mi hermano y pude ver que estaba cabizbajo, el no la estaba pasando tan bien como yo

-Bueno, tengo publico exigente.- oi decir a Emmett- no se mucho, salvo que es una chica y que es trasferida de California- contesto con un encogimiento de hombros

.-No hay duda que la que debe llevar el control de las noticias, es Alice- dijo mi hermano jugando con una manzana entre sus manos- siempre que da una noticia, procura traer los detalles minimos-

-Si vas a cotillear, cotillea bien- sentencia. Todos rieron, pero el sonido de la campana que informa el regreso a clase, no saco de nuestra diversión, me sorprendio de mi misma poder haber pasado el almuerzo como si nada de la mañana no hubiera pasado, como si todo estubiera bien y yo aun tuviera la oportunidad de estar al lado de mi Jasper, aunque lo que me sacaba de esa fantasia era el hecho de que ellos dos no soltaban su mano y no dejaban de verse –Bella con un contaste rubor- Todos nos levantamos

-Nos vemos a la hora de la salida- dije- recuerden que despues de eso iremos al centro comecial- Bella me vio con cansancio- ni me mires asi!- le acuse- es tradición de todos salir siempre al centro comercial despues de clase- aunque era lo que menos queria-asi que vamos- Bella me hizo un mohin antes de contestarme secamente

-Esta bien-

-Edward, tu nos llevas y Jasper y Emmett te acompañan-

-No puedo!- grito el ultimo- Mi hamster se murio y tengo que hacer su entierro-

-Emmett- anuncio Bella.-Tu Hamster lleva muerto varios años- el la miro con ojos como plato

-¿Y a penas me entero?- dijo con fingido dolor.- mas que ahora tengo que hacerle su entierro…pobre sr. Bigotes!!- todos reimos

-Por mi se puede morir tu vaca si quieres, pero tu nos acompañas- le dije retandolo a negarse el solo se limito a alzar los brazos en son de paz mientras asentia

-Bien…nos vemos en la salida- anuncie caminando con mis tipico caminar danzarin.

La salida habia sido, realmente no muy bien y al parecer todos habian notado que a mi y a mi hermano nos pasaba algo

-¿Alice te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Bella en uno de los negocio

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que-se mordio el labio- llevamos media hora aquí y apenas has comprado- señalo las 15 bolsas de compra que llevaban los chicos peleandose por quien debia carcarglas y quien se queria librar de eso – Emmett cumplia con su habitual abstinencia a eso, dejandoselo a la "caballerosidad" de Edward y Jasper-

-Estoy bien- le dije

-Usualmente compras mas- susurro, parecia preocupada por ofender a "Alice, Alias, Compradora compulsiva"

-Nahhh- trate de tomar un gesto despreocupado- es solo que despues de visitar Italia, las compras adquieriron un nuevo sentido y este lugar no cumple con las expectativas- le guiñe el ojo para calmar sus preocupaciones, Bella no se lo trago, pude notarlo, pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez al parecer.

No se como sobrevivi al día, pero finalmente me tumbe en la cama sin deseos de hacer mi habitual ritual de revison de compras, ni siquiera habia prestado atención a lo que compre.

Suspire, mirando el techo blanco de mi cuarto, el cual era de ese color con combinaciones violetas y una hermosa cama de dosel combinando a la perfeccion, habia un escritorio y un computador, pero lo que mas destacaba era mi gran armario que era incluso mas grande que mi cuarto y baño juntos. Por alguna razon, me sentia en una especie de trance, donde algun narcotico no me hacia capaz de recapitular mi dia, agradecia a ese Valium sentimental, por que mi mente se negaba a torturar mas mi corazon. Se oyo un breve toque en la puerta y las persona afuera no espero contestación para pasar, era Edward que venia cabisbajo, sin mediar palabra se acerco a la cama y se tumbo a mi lado

-Estoy tan cansada- dije sin desgar la mirada del techo

-Duele demaciado- tube como contestación- se que debo apoyarla y se ve tan feliz, pero el escozor es tan fuerte…cuando la observo mirarlo-

-Y eso que solo es el principio- sentencie, lo escuche lanzar un suspiro

-Gracias Alice- me dijo

-Gracias a ti, hermano. El Karma es una gillopollada- anuncie

-Ni que lo digas-

-Quisiera regresar a tras-

-Cambiar las cosas-

-Una nueva oportunidad. Como deberia ser-

-Como quisera que fuera- suspiramos ambos, eran tantos nuestros anhelos, la parte "buena" es que tenia a mi hermano para entender lo que sentia, por que era la mujer que el mas amaba con la que estaba el hombre que yo mas amaba ¿Habria algo bueno al final de este dolor? No lo sabia, pero yo deseaba que fuera asi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!! sorry por tardarme...muchissiiiiiiimoooooo...pero ya ven...jejeje Tambien una supermega disculpa para los que esperan la contnuacion de "Vampire Twilight" y mis otras historias, GOMENE!! pero es que me tiene tan metida todas!!. asi que decidi terminar una por una y como estoy trabada con unos detalles de Vampire Twiligth ni como hacerle. Mientras, estoy termiando mi historia personale de "La pluma Encadenada" que se encuentra en la seccion de vampiros. Bueno espero les guste y no me odio y dejen de leer por asuentarme tanto, los comprendo de ser asi. Pero que quede claro que jamas los olvido y me siento de poca... se que no hay excusas...GOMENE!!. Bueno, Lean y espero les guste!!**_

**Una Nueva Amiga.**

AlicePov

Clase de Educación Física. Mi favorita. No precisamente por que fuera una atleta, si no por que siempre me las arreglaba para que el maestro me permitiera no hacer nada, la técnica "Ojos Bonitos" al puro estilo Alice Cullen nunca fallaba. La verdad no estaba mas agradecida de ser asi, hoy no me sentía especialmente decaída. La noche anterior me la pase llorando hasta quedar dormida al lado de Edward quien no se despego de mi. La verdad ni ganas tube de entrar a la escuela pero vi el rostro de Esme, parecía realmente preocupada al verme y no pude mas que sentirme mal por dejar que ella viera mi dolor.

Estaba sentada en la hierva a un lado del campo con las piernas cerca de mi pecho y abrazadas por mis brazos. Observa el partido de Soccer que se hacia en el aun sin observar nada fijo. Solo a Jasper. Aun cuando mi hermano también estaba en esa clase y Emmett participaba –El maestro junto a segundo con último grado- no podía ver mas que a Jasper que corría mientras sus mejillas enrojecían por el trabajo extra y su cuerpo se empezaba a perlar. Se que estaba mal, por Bella y por mi corazón dañado pero no podía quitar mi ojos de el mientras imaginaba mil y un cosa del "que hubiera sido". Que hubiera sido si le hubiera dicho lo que siento por el desde siempre; que hubiera sido si el me correspondía. Que hubiera sido de no haberme ido a Italia…todo hubiera sido tan diferente. Mis ojos empezaban a arder mientras mi mente fraguaba mas ideas para torturarme a la que yo accedía con placentera voluntad con tal de imaginarlo siendo MI novio y no el de Bella. Se que se oía mal por que estábamos hablando, después de todo, de Bella. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y confidente –Excepto en lo de mis sentimientos por Jazz- la chica que me soportaba y quería tal cual era desde que tenia uso de razón…la mujer que amaba mi hermano.

-Es guapo…- me sobresalte cuando escuche esa voz a mi lado. Di un pequeño respingo y a penas me compuse gire a ver, a mi lado se había sentado una chica demasiado alta y de piernas largas y gruesas las cuales se mostraban por el short de educación física. Su piel era blanca y sedosa, parecía brillar con el sol; sus cabellos eran del mismo color que este y caían en una cascada por su espalda. Su rostro era demasiado hermoso de labios gruesos y unos ojos azules hermosos y de nariz perfecta, no, esa chica era perfecta. Aun con su ceño fruncido

-Lo siento ¿te asuste?- me dijo con una voz que compasaba su cuerpo; note que tenia mi mano en el pecho como si quisiera controlar mi corazón, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-Es solo que estaba entretenida-

-Viendo a tu novio- declaro

-¿Perdón?- pregunte curiosa

-El chico rubio- y señalo de forma simulada a Jasper en cuanto reaccione abrí los ojos como platos

-¿Qué??Jasper? ¡No!-dije histérica.-El solo es un amigo-

-Pero te gusta, entonces- La chica me estaba poniendo de todos lo colores siendo tan directa y ella no parecía a penada por eso. Suspire y agache la cabeza

-No, no me gusta…-lo voltee a ver, estaba tacleando a Emmett en ese momento ignorante de la conversación que tenia sobre el con una extraña, entonces reaccione. La mire curiosa-¿Eres nueva?- sonrió

-Si. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Estoy en ultimo curso-vaya, tan distraída estaba en este día que ni tiempo me di de notar de un acontecimiento asi

-Soy Alice Cullen. Mucho gusto ¿Y que te trajo a Phonex?-ella me miro y se encogió de hombros mientras giraba a ver al partido

-Mi padre acepto un trabajo aquí en Phonex. Nos cambiamos desde Los Ángeles por que el espera darme a mi algo mas relajado, vivimos solo el y yo juntos y como no me ve mucho pues su trabajo lo mantiene ocupado esta preocupado que me dejara influenciar por el ambiente de aya-

-Una Chica Hollywood- le dije en tono burlón y ella se rió

-¡Primero Muerta!-dijo con fingido drama- Pero acepto que el cambio me gusta lo superficial de aya me estaba hostigando-sonrió sinceramente y no pude evitar corresponderle la chica parecía amable-Entonces…-Dijo-¿El chico rubio…- dejo la pregunta al aire con la insinuación exacta. La sonrisa de mis labios se borro completamente al recordara de nuevo-Si no me quieres contar, estoy de acuerdo-

-No. Es solo que no hay nada, el es uno de mis mejores amigos y…novio de mi mejor amiga- susurre la ultima parte pero ella pareció escuchar perfectamente y me escudriño con la mirada. Su voz se volvió tajante

-Entonces ella es una egoísta por que anda con el chico de la que estas enamorada. Eso no es de amiga- sentencio crudamente y sus ojos parecieron oscurecer. Yo la defendí

-No es asi. No juzgues a Bella si no la conoces y no me juzgues a mi si no me conoces. El no me gusta solo es mi amigo-Ella bufo- Es verdad-

-Pues entonces ¿Por qué no dejas de verlo?-me quede sin respuesta, baje la cabeza. Nos quedamos en un silencio total-Perdón-Dijo.- Cierto que no debí juzgar pero desde hace rato te estuve observando. Y vi como lo miras - las dos volteamos a verlo y como si lo hubiéramos llamado el volteo y me sonrió agitando la mano mientras Emmett se le lanzaba encima y Edward se burlaba-La forma con que lo miras es increíble…llena de amor-

-Solo somos amigos- defendí pero cada vez que lo decía sentía que mi corazón se oprimía en un grito como diciéndome "No, no es cierto"

-Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, se que es verdad-me empezaba a molestar que esa chica hablara tan directamente-tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie por que pareces agradable. La verdad te tengo envidia-

-¿Envidia? Como una chica como tu podría tener envidia de mi- no es que me menospreciara pero vamos, ella estaba lista para ser modelo de tangas. Me sonrió

-Me refiero a que me encantaría tener a alguien a quien mirar de esa forma- agacho su mirada y observo la nada- Nunca he sentido el amor, digo…he tenido novio y muchos pretendientes, no lo niego; pero jamas he sentido amor… y se que amor es justamente la forma en que tu lo observas, eso te lo envidio. Tienes a quien amar. Yo…- dejo al aire y volteo a verme- A veces daría cualquier cosa por dejar de ser solo una cara bonita adornando un cuerpo sexy para ser alguien mas común que pueda tener mas fácil encontrar algo real y no solo superficial-suspiro

-Vanidad por un lado, ¿he?- le dije en son de broma y ella se rió y juguetonamente se movió el cabello con la mano al puro estilo chica glamour al tiempo que pestañeaba exageradamente los ojos- Yo creo que tal ves es solo cuestión de esperar-

-¡Alice!-oí la voz de Jazz y me sentí como una tonta al girar a verlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida, se acerco trotando a nosotras- termino la clase. Los chicos y yo vamos a cambiarnos ¿Nos esperas?- pregunto al tiempo que Emmett y mi hermano se nos acercaban

-No, me adelanto- la verdad no quería estar cerca de el en estos momentos. Los tres miraron a Rosalie y yo hice lo que las reglas de etiqueta exigen

-Rosalie. Ellos son Jasper Hale, Emmett Mackarty y mi hermano Edward Cullen-cada uno asintió ante su nombre.-Chicos, ella es Rosalie Hale es nueva y viene de los Ángeles- dije con desgano. La chica asintió levemente con sonrisa amable

-Un placer conocerlo-

-Igual- respondió mi hermano

-Encantado- susurro Jazz. Emmett solo se limito a sonreír ampliamente. Se miraron un rato

-¿Asi que tu eres la chica rebelde?- ella pareció ruborizarme y los demás parecimos curiosos, mi amigo se explico-Escuche por ahí que una chica nueva se disputo con un maestro por que este le quiso quitar su espejo y castigarla por maquillarse en horas de clases-

.-El Profesor Barner exagero- dijo ella para defenderse- No tienen nada de malo que una chica trate de verse bien, después de todo es deber de nosotras darle glamour al mundo y no iba a permitir que me quitara mi espejo, es un recuerdo de mi madre yo solo le di mis puntos a conocer-

-Escuche que rompiste todos los tubos de ensayo que había- ella se encogió de hombros

-fue accidente. El insistía en no soltar mi espejo y forcejeamos y simplemente gane. El cayo hacia atrás y tiro los tubos de ensayo. Técnicamente fue su culpa- ella lo dijo como si hablara del clima y en ese momento todos echamos a reír

-Me agradas-sentencio Emmett y todos asentimos

-¿Por qué no te nos unes a la hora del almuerzo y conoces a Bella de paso?- le pregunte. La mención del nombre oscureció su rostro pero esto desapareció tan rápido como vino tanto, que sospeche ser la única que lo vio

-Seguro, seria genial estar con alguien que no me haga preguntas sobre Los Ángeles o estrellas de cine-

-¿Se pueden las chicas play boy?-pregunto Emmett como inocencia y todos reímos

-No…- dijo Rosalie. El fingió molestarse lo cual nos saco otra tanda de risas. Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a los vestidores mientras nosotras hacíamos lo mismo. Cuando me percate de que nadie nos escuchara le susurre

-Por favor, no juzgues a Bella de ante mano- le suplique- Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo…- mi voz se quebró- Pero son felices…ambos lo son y el precio a pagar

-Es muy alto en mi opinión- dijo ella tajante yo sonreí con tristeza

-Siempre se tiene que pagar algo y no me importa pagarlo…Además a Edward le molestaría si ofendes…- calle al percatarme de que ella abría los ojos de sorpresa

-A tu hermano…- no termino la frase pero era fácil suponer que quería decir, yo solo asentí con tristeza. Sin previo aviso ella me abrazo-Dios…la herida debe ser…tan…- no termino la frase

-Ellos son felices…y para nosotros es suficiente- susurre en medio del nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta. Ella se separo y meneo la cabeza

-Cierto que estoy juzgando demasiado. En este momento debería odiar también a Jasper solo por saber que también por su culpa Edward es infeliz, tu hermano es agradable pero Jasper igual…sentencie a Bella solo por que aun no la conozco y quiero descargar esto…se ve el amor en tus ojos y verlo desperdiciarse me parece tan injusto.-aquella chica era demasiado sincera y amable la verdad me agradaba

-Seremos grandes amigas…-le dije cambiando el tema y sonriéndole, ella me correspondió

-Eso espero- le sonreí le guiñe el ojo

-Confía en mí, tengo un sexto sentido y este se ha encendido. Seremos amigas- ella se rió

-Entonces si la médium habla…yo acato-terminamos de encaminarnos a los vestidores y después la guié a su siguiente clase donde nos despedimos acordando vernos en la entrada de la cafetería para el almuerzo. De camino al salón procure no toparme con Jasper o con Bella, no es que los quisiera ver…pero el dolor ganaba por ahora, la herida estaba fresca y tan profunda que sentía que me traspasaba. Estaba por pasar la puerta del salón a mi clase de historia, cuando…

-¡Campanita!- grito alguien mientras dos grandes brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me alzaban en el aire mientras yo profería un grito

-¡Emmett bájame!- le grite a mi amigo

-¡No! Quiero que campanita vuele-se rio

-Emmett será mejor que me bajes o…- no termine la frase cuando me dejo caer me gire para verlo y antes de poder darle un manotazo me percate, el no se estaba riendo, al contrario parecía serio

-Alice…-me preocupe

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento…-susurro- Dios. Hable con Edward y dicen que no pasa nada. Pero no les creo…yo siempre pensé que tu estarías con Jasper y…-no termino y yo sentí que mi pecho se oprimía ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo lo vio?

-No se de que hablas Emmett- el sonrió y su tono fue de fingida ofensa mientras sonreía pero sus ojos no soltaban el brillo que siempre acompañaba la sonrisa traviesa de mi amigo

-Vamos Alice. Que tenga mente de un niño de cinco años no me causa retraso mental-

-Vaya…Yo estaba pensando llevarte a alguna fundación- el rió brevemente

-Alice. Se que pasa…y la verdad no se como pueden ser tan fuertes ustedes dos, juro que estuve a punto de gritarles y enojarme con ellos, los cuatro son mis amigos y los quiero ver felices…pero siento que no han escogido el camino correcto – dijo compungido, me alce en puntillas y le alcance el rostro para acariciar la mejilla el solo sonrió

-Emmett no existen caminos correctos, solo caminos y las consecuencias…solo consecuencias. Estamos bien sabes que mi hermano no te mentiría. Si ellos son felices…-no pude terminar la frase, dolía tanto repetirlo. A Emmett, Rosalie, Edward…pero sobre todo a mi. Trataba de convencerme que su felicidad era lo importante pero eso no alejaba el dolor. El me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso y por primera vez no me sentí sofocada…fue demasiado, consolador

-Gracias por preocuparte Oso- el se rió

-Son mis amigos y no tengo preferencias. Pero me molesta que el camino que eligieron ellos los haga sufrir a ustedes…me encantaría que hubiera un equilibrio- Emmett podía ser tan tonto, infantil y bestia como quisiera, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitabas y sabia cuando hablar en serio, por eso lo queríamos. De pronto su rostro se ilumino y antes de verlo me revolvió los cabellos

-¡Emmett me despeinas!- pero el ya se estaba alejando corriendo a grandes zancadas. Bufe molesta mientras apuntaba mentalmente darle una tunda tamaño Apocalipsis después de clases. Me arregle rápido y entre a clases solo por recibir una reprimiendo por mi impuntualidad, aun cuando use mi técnica Alice, el maestro no suavizo esta pero me dejo ir por esta ves –al menos-

Al final de la primera etapa de clases fui corriendo a ver a Rosalie quien ya me esperaba en la entrada de la cafetería

-Hola Alice-

-Hola Rose ¿Qué tal tu clase?- ella giro los ojos

-De haber sabido que iba a estar repitiendo la mismas respuestas a todos y la misma presentación. La grababa en un disco y se los daba a los maestros. ¡QUE FASTIDIO! TODOS CON LO MISMO, DE DONDE SOY, QUE HAGO AQUÍ, CONOSCO A BRAD PITT, HE IDO A LOS ESTUDIOS DE LA WARNER…¡QUE NO TIENEN VIDA!- grito exasperada sin que le importara que alguien la oyera y yo me limite a reir

.-Eres la novedad. Tienes que pagar el precio..- ella bufo al tiempo que entrábamos a la cafetería, tomamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde ya estaban todos. Para mi suerte, a pesar de que Jasper y Bella estaban muy juntos no había rastro de intimidad de parejas presentas, lo cual agradecí no quería ver nada de eso; seria como pedir que te apagaran un cigarro en la lengua

-Hola Alice- saludo alegre Bella

-Hola Bella- le sonreí- Quiero presentarte a Rosalie Hale, es nueva ¿Te molesta que se siente con nosotros? – ella miro a mi compañera y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Alcance a ver a mi hermano como sonreía mientras admiraba el rostro de su Bella, embelesado

-Para nada…seria un placer- dijo y todos reímos

-¡Bella tomate al encuentro!- grito Emmett y volvimos a reír

-Es un gusto conocerte Bella, Alice me hablo de ti- ella se volvió a sonrojar y a mi me sorprendió que Rosalie le hablara sin resentimientos

-No soy la gran cosa, no se por que lo hizo-

-Por que eres mi mejor amiga ¿Te parece poco?- conteste mientras tomaba mi jugo y le metía la pajita para beber ella me sonrió

-¿Y que te contó de mi?-dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba

-¿Siempre te sonrojas asi?-pregunto divertida Rosalie en respuesta Bella se sonrojo mas y todos reímos

-¿Quieres conocer todas sus tonalidades?-pregunto Emmett y sin respuesta se giro a ver a Bella- Bella recuerdas cuando te dije que había visto un vampiro en la ventana de tu cuarto- ella solo se sonrojo mas y todos reímos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto curiosa Rosalie

-Me la pase pegada a mi ventana con una cacerola en la cabeza y un bufanda en el cuello mientras sostenía un bat de béisbol- dijo avergonzada y todos nos reímos

-A sus padres les costo toda una semana convencerla de dormir en su cuarto y que Emmett solo le había jugado una broma-comento Edward con un sonrisa pero sus ojos miraban con ternura a Bella

-Vaya… ¿Desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto Rosalie

-Desde el kindergarten- contesto Jasper- Somos amigos desde entonces- pero sus ojos se posaron en Bella y su expresión cambio de tal forma que sentí mi corazón oprimirse de nuevo, como si Rosalie supiera que pasaba deslizo su mano bajo la mesa y me dio un calido apretón y trato de cambiar el tema

-bueno Bella y te gustan las compras- ella hizo un mohín

.-Las odio…para eso tienes a Alice-

-Trate de integrar a Bella al mundo de la moda y simplemente no pude, no tiene lo que se necesita para es privilegio-

-¡Me torturas…solo a un masoquista le gustaría eso!- se defendió y nos reímos

-Pues que crees Bella- le dijo Rosalie.- Ahora yo me uniré al complot con Alice y te aseguro que no pasara este año sin que tu ames las compras- Bella abrió los ojos con horror y todos reímos.

Después de eso estuvimos teniendo una plática agradable entre risas. Al final acordamos ir a mi casa a ver una película e invitamos a Rosalie pues a todos nos empezaba a agradar. La verdad el circulo ya estaba cerrado y ya éramos pares y gracias a Dios tenia otra amiga con quien compartir de verdad el gusto por la gloriosa actividad que es comprar ropa. Rosalie era genial y todos opinábamos asi. Ya era parte del grupo en tan solo un día. Aun con su carácter demasiado sincero y hasta cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Siento tardarme tanto, pero aqui esta. Je...mis mas sinceras disculpas sobre todo a mis fans (huy si como si tubiera muchos n.n') de Vampire Twilight, pero tengo problemas con el guion....seee llevo meses sin subir, pero no lo he olvidado...ni se les ocurra pensar, tratare de subirlo en los proximos dias y espero que el cap no los defraude. Por lo pronto disfruten de esta historia._**

**_El capitulo es suave, y no pasa mucho...realzante...pero es como un..."receso"....despues las cosas se ponen buenas xD...espero ya poder empezar a subir mas seguido, si no, sientanse libres de recordarme a la mas vieja de mi casa....je n.n' como? mediante el GO._**

**_See ya_**

* * *

**Un Día Normal…o algo así**

_AlicePov_

Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, el día estaba hermoso. Y Parte de esto se me contagio. Alguien toco a mi puerta y enseguida los cabellos cobrizos de mi hermano se asomaron por una hendidura

-Chaparra, es de día- me dijo- Apúrate si quieres tener tu desfile de moda matutino y todavía desayunar- me dijo con un brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Me estire en la cama

-Ya voy-

-Quiero llegar temprano a la escuela-

-Como manejas, hasta seremos los que la abrirán- se rio mientras cerraba la puerta para darme privacidad. Me quede observando la luz a través de mi ventana. En otro momento, definitivamente me hubiera sentido motivada y alegre por como mi primer pensamiento siempre estaba en un persona y los recientes hechos aun dolían –que si siempre dolería, yo lo se- tenia intentar evitarlo.

No podía vivir en constante melodrama, y estar llorando. Si, dolía y mucho. Pero la Alice oscura y pesimista estaba permaneciendo más tiempo de lo habitual y las sonrisas falsas me estaban cansando-….esta actitud me estaba cansando.

Por otra parte, tenía que pensar en mi hermano. Aunque no lo digiera, sabía que estaba tan dolido como yo, después de todo no es fácil acerté a un lado para que la persona que amas y la persona que quieres sean felices. Edward era mejor que yo llevando el dolor, porque yo estaba acostumbrada a ser feliz y verle un lado positivo a todo, y por primera vez estaba en la oscuridad, y no me gustaba nadita. Me desespérese una vez más y Salí de la cama para comenzar con el ritual de las mañanas.

Tarde veinte minutos en ducharme y más de media hora luchando con mi guardarropa.

-¡No tengo nada!- grite cansada. Aunque tampoco me encontraba de humor, tal vez debería escoger lo primero que se me viene en gana, justo como había hecho el día anterior, pero mi actitud de tratar de sobrellevarlo me ganaba, no podía dejarme derrotar por el dolor.

-Alice, el desayuno- oí la voz de mi mamá a través de las escaleras

-¡puedes esperar! Estoy en medio de una crisis – grite y escuche a mi madre reírse desde las escaleras.

Al fin me decidí por un pantalón deslavado con brillantina y una blusa rosa con una blanca. Me puse mis sandalias descubiertas. Me peine y me maquille justo como siempre. Cuando baje, Edward estaba en la encimera en medio de la cocina, apurando su cereal con chocolate y observaba las noticias en un pequeño televisor que ahí había. Cuando me miro volví a sonreír con sus típicas sonrisas.

-Tan linda como siempre, hermanita- dijo, Yo pestañe exageradamente

-Debes estar agradecido de tener a la hermana más linda del mundo-

-Toda la vida, aunque desearía que no me hubieran dado la versión compacta- le hice un mohín y él se rio

-Soy de bolsillo, mal agradecido- mi madre me puso en ese momento un plato de frutas y con cereales y yogurt, justo como me gustaba. Le di un beso en la mejilla

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo- le dije y Esme solo se rio mientras se sonrojaba. En ese momento entro papá.

-Buenos días, familia- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, justo como la de Edward, sin duda mi hermano había sacado el encanto de Carlisle. El se acerco a mama y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

-¿Les importaría, estoy tratando de desayunar?- ellos se rieron, mientras Esme le entregaba a Carlisle un plato de huevos con bacón

-Y él es el doctor-critico mi hermano, mientras yo apuraba el plato

-Edward, tu cereal tiene más colorantes y carbohidratos que mi desayuno- se defendió mi padre

-Pero no contiene colesterol-

-Basta los dos- se quejo mi mama mientras se sentaba con un platillo igual a la mesa

-Sí, basta- apoye- Además todos saben que en cuestión de comida saludable yo gano- dije mientras ponía en mi boca una rebanada de fresa, mi familia rio.

Muchos dirían que somos una familia de película, y no estoy segura, pero a mí me gusta. Esme trabaja de decoradora de interiores, y es dueña de su propia empresa, es genial y debo decir que el buen gusto se lo saque a ella definitivamente, sin embargo siempre procuraba la unión de la familia y procuraba el fin de semana para pasarlos todos juntos, incluso a Carlisle lo obligaba a participar, papá era doctor y era jefe de piso del hospital de Phonex. Era alguien muy respetado y un excelente cirujano. Amable y dispuesto a ayudar, pero al igual que mamá, siempre estaba para nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos, incluso cuando de niña lo ponía hacer mis tareas de matemáticas, se la pasaba horas tratando de explicármelo mientras yo me distraía con el canal de modas, hasta que él se impacientaba y me quitaba la TV por una semana y en su lugar me ponía a estudiar con él una hora entera los números.

Y Edward, bueno, Edward era Edward. El hermano más genial del mundo. Sé que por lo general los hermanos se llevaban mal y se la pasan peleando pero eso era simplemente imposible con mi hermano. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, incluso de niños cuando el trataba de aprender a tocar el piano y yo ser bailarina, siempre ensayábamos juntos, mientras el tocaba yo practicaba mis poses.

Ni que decir cuando conocimos a nuestros amigos. Jasper, Bella y Emmett se hicieron tan unidos a nosotros que mis padres a veces creían que en lugar de tener dos hijos tenían 5.

Desde niños nos volvimos muy unidos, aunque Emmett al principio se la pasaba molestándolos, después de tener un poco de intimidación "Bella-Alice" simplemente se hizo parte de nosotros. No siempre todo fue bien, cuando la mamá de Bella la dejo a ella y su padre, Bells cayó en una depresión, a duras penas aceptaba salir de su cuarto, entonces todos nosotros dormíamos metidos en el cuarto de ella, prácticamente mudándonos ahí, un martirio para el pobre de Charlie, el padre de Bella. Pero hasta el se acostumbro, y Esme y Carlisle siempre llegaban con la cena y así, todos comíamos como una gran familia feliz.

Claro, que los que mejor entendieron a Bella, fueron Jasper y Emmett, el primero porque vivía con sus tíos después de la muerte de sus padres y sus tíos no eran el mejor sustito perfecto de padres, parecía que lo hacían más por obligación que por deseo. Emmett, Había vivido con su abuelo toda su vida, ya que sus padres viajaban mucho y prácticamente lo habían olvidado, dejándolo a la deriva, incluso cuando estos se separaron, tardo un año en enterarse, y sus padres a duras penas se pusieron de acuerdo con la custodia de él, dejándolo a la tutela total de su abuelo y olvidándose de su hijo. Supongo que por eso los 5 somos tan unidos y por eso mis padres querían tanto de ellos como a nosotros.

-Vámonos o llegamos tarde- se quejo mi hermano mientras dejaba su plato en el lavabo, se acerco a mamá y le beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo con Carlisle

-Cuídate, hijo- dijo mi madre, parecía triste de la despedida, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, pero esa era Esme

-Compórtense-apoyo mi padre mientras me veía a mi

-Tratare…-

-No quiero que vayas al mall y luego regreses acompañada de los guardias de seguridad-

-¡Era un oferta de 15 min.!- me queje

-Pero no tenías que llevarte el carrito de vigilancia, Alice- argumento mi hermano mientras salía por la puerta, le saque la lengua pero el no me vio, sin embargo mi padre me veía reprobatoriamente, le dedique mi dulce mirada de "yo no fui", se limito a menear la cabeza. Me despedí de ambos y alcance a mi hermano en el coche, que me esperaba impaciente. Subí en el lado del copiloto, y me abroche en el cinturón. Y mi hermano arranco sin pensar mucho, el coche estaba ambientado con la música de Linking Park "With You"

-Esa es genial- le dije a mi hermano que conducía con una mano

-Lo sé.- se rio, y volvió a perderse en su mente, tardamos un momento en un silencio, más que incomodo, algo extraño entre nosotros. Empecé a recapitular mis pensamientos anteriores. Si, definitivamente he tenido una buena vida, unos amigos geniales y una familia a mi lado, y sin embargo, en este preciso momento, no me siento para nada feliz.

-He decidido…-dije mientras miraba mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi- Que dejare ese asunto por la paz, lo mejor es…que todo siga- sentí el nudo en la garganta, en ese momento estábamos en la escuela ya. Edward me abrazo y suspiro

-Te quiero, Alice.- dijo con un suspiro. Sí, mi hermano era bueno en soportar el dolor, pero siempre necesitaba de mí para no deteriorarse. Y seguramente el haberme dejado deteriorar multiplico el efecto que estaba teniendo los últimos acontecimientos, y aunque no fui egoísta en mi dolor, y supe que l sufría, aun así me dedique más a la desolación de mi corazón.

-Yo a ti, aunque te la pases fastidiándome todo el tiempo.- el serio mientras me soltaba y salía del coche, y yo le seguía. Caminamos a la escuela y apenas habíamos llegado a la entrada cuando el inconfundible motor de la camioneta de Bella, nos llamo la atención.

A su lado estaba Jasper quien reía mientras Bella le fruncía el ceño, pareciendo molesta. Aunque la punzada de dolor llego a mi pecho, fingí no sentirla. Después de todo, Bella siempre traía a Jasper a la escuela, ya que sus tíos decían que era muy joven para conducir (Traducción: no querían comprarle un auto). Para cuando ellos llegaron a nuestra altura, el no paraba de reír, decidí concentrarme en su encantadora risa, que tanto me gustaba, más que en el hecho de que venía tomado de la mano de ella

-¿A qué se debe la risa?- pregunto Edward con su sonrisa deslumbrante que Bella le correspondió inmediatamente, a decir verdad, creo que Edward era el único en poder animar a Bella

-Bueno, es que Emmett me pidió que le diera el aventón hoy-dijo ella-Ya que su jepp tiene unas fayas-

-¿Y? –pregunte

-Que cuando Bella, llego a buscarlo él estaba todavía en bóxer al puro estilo toy story-

-La imagen más asquerosa que he visto en mi quejo-Y todavía me hizo esperar más de media hora- Jasper rio

-Y cuando al fin llegaron a mi casa, Bella estaba más que molesta porque él no hacía más que decir lo lenta que era su camioneta…así que Bella lo obligo a bajarse-

-Si él no aprecia la buena intención, que camine- mi hermano y yo nos imaginamos la escena. Cuando alguien se mete con la pick up de Bella, puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa y sabemos como es Emmett, así que no es extraño imaginar la escena

-Lo hubieran visto-dijo Jasper- Bella jalaba de los pies de Emmett mientras él se agarraba a la camioneta como podía. Cuando al fin logro sacarlo lo fulmino con la mirada, se subió y se estaba a punto de ir, casi me deja a mí. Emmett persiguió la camioneta por más de dos calles- se reía mas fuerte y yo no pude evitar más que seguirlo.

En ese momento el rechinido de unas llantas al derraparse nos llamo la atención y un flamante BMW rojo apareció ante nosotros, para mi sorpresa Emmett venia en el, con una Rosalíe al volante. En cuanto se bajo, note para mi asombro que el tomaba las bolsa de Rosalíe y le ayudaba con ella. Ambos se venían riendo.

-hola Bella- dijo Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa, y ella simplemente le bufo

-Buenos días a todos-saludo nuestra nueva amiga, le devolvimos el saludo-Hey, Bella. Me entere que tienes un carácter muy fuerte, cuando no estás compitiendo con un tomate- la aludida no tardo en dar su demostración de sonrojo que causo la risa de Rosalie

-El se lo busco- se quejo

-Se, pero yo me hice la buena samaritana y le traje. Eres despiadada Bella, eso me gusta- se rio Rosalie

-¿Buena samaritana?-pregunto Emmett- Me cobraste 20 dólares, y ser tu sirviente por el resto del día-todos nos reímos nuevamente

-Ya se me hacia extraña tu caballerosidad- dijo mi hermano divertido. Señalando con la cabeza las manos del grandote donde tenía las cosas de nuestra rubia amiga

-Que puedo decir…soy una mujer de negocios- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros

-Esta me la pagas, Bella.-amenazo Emmett

-Tú te lo buscaste, Grandulón. Nadie se mete con mi bebé-

-Esa cosa es un dinosaurio…no un bebé-

-Emmett. Yo que tú me callo, Bella puede enojarse…otra vez- le dije y él se enfurruño y todos reímos, mientras empezábamos a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela.

Por suerte para todos, nuestros casilleros estaban en la misma sección -Suerte era poco, cuando mi hermano y su encanto andaban cerca, o Jasper y su usual manipulación- Bella se acerco rápidamente mientras soltaba la mano de Jasper, giro la combinación y… por alguna extraña razón, carias prendas de hombres cayeron al suelo, junto con un…¿vibrador?.

Me quede boquiabierta, mientras miraba de las cosas a el rostro en blanco de mi amiga. Lo primero que escuchamos fue la estridente risa de Emmett

-¡Gracias Karma!- lo oímos gritar, y su risa hizo que la de Rosalie le siguiera, pero ni yo, ni mi hermano o Jasper –por sus modales- nos atrevimos a reír.

Poco a poco el rostro de Bella se puso más rojo de lo que había visto en su vida. Empezó a balbucear pero no podía decir nada

-¡Eddyyyyyyy!- escuchamos y de pronto, una fugaz sombra de cabello rubio rojizo se lanzo contra mi hermano, haciendo que este por poco se callera. La chica, de complexión delgada, abrazaba a mi hermano por el cuello con una risa traviesa

-¡Amor Te extrañe!-

-Hola Tanya-saludo mi hermano cortés

-¿Por qué no fuiste a nuestra cita anoche?- ante eso mi hermano enarco una ceja

-Nosotros no teníamos una cita anoche…-dijo, la respuesta de Tanya fue una risita divertida mientras se encogía de hombros

-Lo sé, pero es lindo imaginar que si la tuvimos y que me dejaste plantada- ¿Qué tenía eso de lindo? Pensé, pero me limite a quedarme callada.

Tanya era amiga de nuestro grupo, aunque se la pasaba mas con sus amigas Kate, Irina y Carmen ellas acostumbraban a saludarnos, en especial la chica que al parecer tenía cierta atracción por mi hermano.

Edward se limito a poner los ojos en blanco haciendo que esta riera, de pronto la mirada castaña de ella paso "disimuladamente" de Edward a Bella y observo el desorden que había a los pies de esta, una risilla, mas de cómplice que nada, salió de los labios de Tanya

-Bella, amiga, no sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de…hobbies, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa- eso provoco un nuevo ataque de risa de Emmett y Rosalie. Bella, reaccionando en si, fulmino con la mirada a Tanya

-Creí haber cambiado mi clave- Tanya pareció desconcertada por el tema –una muy mala actuación-

-¿La cambiaste? Oh, cielos, Bella. Deberías reportar eso con la dirección…aunque te digo, es mejor que dejes tus entretenimientos en casa…no queremos que se divulguen- Bella se encaro a ella, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que creí que se sellaría permanentemente

-Deja de actuar Tanya, se que fuiste tú la que metió eso-

-¿Yo querida?-pregunto con fungida sorpresa- eso es imposible, Bella. ¿Por qué habría yo de colarme a la dirección para sacar tu contraseña, para luego comprar ropa interior masculina y ese divertido juguete que está ahí, y luego meterlo en tu casillero?- Bella giro los ojos

-No lo sé, Tanya. Pero de lo único seguro es que soy el blanco especial de tus bromas- nuestra amiga respondió con un mohín

-Bella, no seas egocéntrica- se rio, al paso llegaron Kate y las demás.

-Siento la broma, Bella. No pudimos detenerla- hablo con tono pacificador Carmen, la más tranquila de todas, mientras las demás reina

-Pero admite que cada vez ella se hace mas buena en esto- Bella bufo

-No dirían lo mismo, si fueran a las que les hace esto- todos reímos

-Bella, debes recordar-dije- de la vez que Tanya le metió pica pica a Kate en su brasieer. O cuando le mando al profesor una nota de amor de parte de Irina-la aludida se rio-ni que decir cuando se le ocurrió meterse al vestidor de hombres para tomar fotos de Edward o…-

-Oh mi dios…mis mejores obras- dijo Tanya, haciendo como que se limpiaba una lagrima-Pero Bella estáaaaan fácil. Vamos, chica, una broma no le hace daño a nadie

-Excepto a la víctima-dijo la aludida

-Siempre hay bajas-contesto con un encogimiento de hombros-desde luego, tu te puedes sacrificar un poco para mejorar un poco el humor de todos-

-Es cierto Bella- le dije divertida- con eso se me alegro el día, ver tu cara no tubo precio-

-Cierto, deberías empezar a cobrar, Tanya- apunto Emmett que por fin se había detenido de reír

-Hmmm….no es mala idea, Emmett- dijo con tono pensativo-Bueno, nos vamos. Los veo luego chicos-dijo divertida- Adiós, Eddy- le dijo a mi hermano mientras le aventaba un beso, el solo rodo los ojos

-No me llames Eddy- siseo pero ella solo se limito a reír. Si, ella encantaba de hacer bromas –generalmente dirigidas a Bella- y le encantaba sacarnos de quicios, pero en el fondo era una chica amable con la que todos disfrutábamos su compañía las pocas veces que se nos acercaban.

Yo sostenía la teoría, de que Tanya al estar enamorada de Edward, solo quería hacerle la vida imposible a la única persona a la que mi hermano veía. Pero no de forma….mala. Simplemente. Ella me llego a confesar una vez, que si Edward terminase con Bella, ella estaría realmente feliz, pero, mientras tuviera una oportunidad con mi hermano, tenía que aprovechar, y si de paso se divertía un poco…nada de malo había.

Bella no hizo amago de recoger las cosas que Tanya había metido en su casillero, tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar, mientras Edward la seguía –tenían la clase por el mismo rumbo- Rosalie metió unas cosas de su casillero y saco otras, se las entrego a su sirviente personal mientras ambos se encaminaban a su clase.

Así me quede sola con Jasper. Suspire.

-¿Crees que habrá una forma de controlar a Tanya?- le pregunte a Jazz, el me sonrió

-La verdad, no lo creo…pero aun me divierto viéndolo-

-A ti nunca te ha hecho nada, por eso lo dices-

-Supongo. Pero Bella solo aparenta enojarse, Tanya le agrada y hasta donde se…Tanya también simpatiza con ella-

-Definitivamente. Deberíamos conseguirle un novio- él se rio, e involuntariamente me tomo de la mano para incitarme a caminar, sentí un hormigueo que quemo mi piel, y trate de ignóralo, comenzamos a caminar pero aun así el no me soltó

-Alice, no quieras hacer de casamentera. La última vez que trataste de emparejarla con el chico este…-

-Quil…-

-Ese. Ella simplemente le grito que se alejara después de lanzarle la lanzaña encima…y estaba recién salida del horno- me rei ante el recuerdo-sin mencionar que Quil solo salió con ella porque se lo suplicaste-

-See…Tanya solo tiene ojos para mi hermano-

-Pero Edward no le corresponde de esa manera-

-Se, pero al menos se lo toma bien-

-No te creas, muchos escondemos nuestro sentimiento…consciente o inconscientemente – agache la mirada, no pude evitar sentir sus palabras tan directamente. Sentí sus pulgar acariciar mi mano, como si supiera que yo sufría, y aunque no sabía la razón exacta, me trato de reconfortar…si tan solo supiera.

Y así empezó nuestro día.


	5. Chapter 5

**_De nuevo al ataque! Primero que nada, Como sabemos la cantaleta de siempre: Lo unico mio es la historia, los personajes a Meyer. Segundo, gracias por la paciensia que me tienen, que no tendre un centenar de lectores y tal vez mi historia es tonta y aburrida, pero los pocos que la siguen, son mas valiosos que todo el oro del mundo. Y tercero, hago especial realce a mi amiga Mitzu-chan (o como yo le digo para moletarla Mitsu-pooh xD) por que me ayudo con mi horrografia xD y bueno, aunque ella se quejo de cierta escena que puse (ya ustedes me podran aventar el tomate como ella lo hizo, si tampoco les gusta) espero que la siga leyendo, seee M-chan no te gusta, lo se!! me lo has dicho cientos de millones de veces, pero te digo: es necesario. XD lo mismo le digo a todos los que piensen lo mismo que ella cuando vean cierta escena. Sin mas! Cambio y fuera...Enjoyed!!_**

**Deportes contra mí.**

**AlicePov**

—Marie Alice Cullen, usted va hacer deportes hoy — sentenció mi maestro de deportes con una mirada autoritaria.

—Pero profesor…—

— Nada de peros. Usted se ha salido con la suya muchas veces, y necesita juntar créditos— hice un mohín, sabía que el profesor sólo se estaba preocupando por mis calificaciones, pero definitivamente, ¡Deportes! Eso era como pedirme que usara ropa fuera de moda. No es que fuera mala en los deportes, simplemente tenia prioridades. Y mi prioridad era no llenarme de sudor, después de todo. Debía conservar un poco de glamour.

Cerca de mí, Jasper, mi hermano y Emmett observaban como trataba de hacer que el maestro cediera, usando toda la fuerza de mi mirada. Rosalie estaba a mi lado, riéndose deliberadamente.

El profesor se tensó, como si estuviera amenazándolo con un arma.

— Por favor, profesor…—supliqué. Entonces vi mi victoria cerca cuando lo vi suspirar.

—Hagamos algo Cullen, participe en la clase de hoy, y le pasaré el resto del semestre siempre y cuando se presente— dijo. ¿No se suponía que era victoria? Bueno, de algo a nada…

—De acuerdo —espeté, alcancé a escuchar la risa de mi hermano y los demás— ¿Y qué deporte me veré forzada a hacer?

—Básquet Ball— anunció mi profesor, cuando su ayudante –el típico chico que la hacia la barba- Mike Newton, le pasó el balón del respectivo juego; no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

— ¡Hagan dos equipos!— gritó el hombre, yo me cubrí los oídos pues estaba demasiado cerca—Mujeres contra hombre— anunció.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba al lado de Rosalie quien me tomaba del brazo y se divertía con mi cara de fastidio.

—Espero que al menos sepas usar el balón— me dijo.

— ¿Bromeas?— pregunté con tono ofendido— Cuando era niña lo jugaba todo el tiempo, con mi hermano y mi padre y los chicos.

—Nos aniquilaba— apuntó mi hermano que en ese momento se nos unía junto con Jasper y Emmett.

— ¿Y qué paso?—preguntó curiosa mi amiga. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Me di cuenta que no era muy femenino, además, era la única chica en jugar. Bella era muy torpe.

—Siempre terminaba en el piso…—dijo Jasper.

—O golpeándonos— anunció Emmett con su risa a la que se unió Rosalie.

—Bueno, esta vez no estás sola, hermana— dijo Rose— Se defenderme en el Básquet Ball. Mi entrenador personal, me hacia practicarlo.

— ¿Entrenador personal?—preguntó Emmett— Ahora entiendo de donde salieron esas piernas— dijo el chico mirándola sin reserva, Rose se sonrojó levemente y noté el brillo en los ojos de mi amigo al notarlo.

— ¿Listos?— preguntó el profesor, todos corearon un "Si" y empezó el juego.

Yo estaba en un equipo junto con Rose, Jessica, Angela y una tal Bianca. Mientras que mí hermano y mis amigos participan con Mike y Tyler.

El profesor sonó su silbato para anunciar el inicio del juego. Y lanzó el balón

Antes de que Jasper tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, yo ya le había robado el balón para dirigirme a la canasta.

— ¡Alice!— escuché a mi amiga y sin pensarlo, se lo aventé. Ella logró esquivar a mi hermano, pero no a Emmett. Le pasó el balón a Bianca, la cual se dirigió como un rayo pero antes de poder llegar, Mike le había robado el balón. Primer punto para los chicos. Solté una maldición mientras alcancé a notar que las chicas hacían un gesto de molestia, a la vez, los chicos saltaban de alegría y Emmett, hacia una clase de baile de victoria. El juego continuó.

Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que la clase finalizara. Los chicos por arriba de un punto. Rosalie pudo quitarle el balón a Mike y sin dudarlo me lo pasó, me lancé hacia la canasta, con mis ya casi olvidados movimientos. Di un salto y lancé el balón, pero sentí alguien interrumpir el salto, haciéndome soltar el balón y caer mal.

— ¡Demonios!—grité, mientras me recuperaba, mi tobillo izquierdo empezaba a doler.

— ¡Alice!— escuché llamar a mi hermano, pero el primero en llegar a mi fue Jasper. Sin rodeos acercó su mano a mi tobillo, volví a gritar.

—Creo que te lastimaste el tobillo— dijo mientras me observaba.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?—pregunté con amargura y sarcasmo, alcancé a notar su sonrisa brillosa. Antes de que me dejara llevar por su mirada al país de las maravillas, reparé en el hecho de que todos estaban ahí

—Cullen ¿Puede caminar?— preguntó mi profesor.

—Eso creo— hice amago de pararme pero antes de que mi pie pudiera pisar firmemente, me queje.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el maestro

—Mi mano, me duele— dije, pues esta había usado para tratar de alzarme.

—Lo siento, Alice. No fue mi intención empujarte tan fuerte— Dijo Tyler, vaya, así que había sido él—En serio lo siento, Alice— repitió yo sólo atiné a hacer un gesto de desinterés.

—Hay que llevarla a enfermería.

—Yo lo hago, profesor— se ofreció Jasper, con voz preocupada. Este asintió, pero antes de decir algo, mi hermano habló.

—Profesor, se que le parecerá una tontería. Pero mi padre, siempre exige ser él quien atienda nuestras lesiones. Preocupación paterna, se podría decir— apuntó mi hermano con tono relajado o al menos para alguien que no conociera, yo pude notar la preocupación que sentía por mí, además Carlisle no era el único que se preocupa por quien atendía mis lesiones. Edward era igual de protector y…exigente.

—Yo hablaré con los maestros—dijo—Jasper, te daré las llaves de mi volvo ¿Podrías llevarla con papá?- preguntó sin esperar autorización del profesor.

— ¿En qué te irás tú?— preguntó Jasper, mientras que para mi sorpresa, me levantaba del piso.

—Bella me puede llevar, les llamaré. Si aun siguen en el hospital los alcanzamos. O si no, nos vemos en casa— Jasper asintió, mientras tomaba las llaves que mi hermano le ofrecía en ese momento. Pero yo apenas era consciente de otra cosa, que de los brazos que me sostenían y la cercanía con Jasper.

—Vamos, pequeña—murmuró él cerca de mi oído, haciendo que por mi piel recorriera un escalofrió. ¿Por qué él me llevaba en brazos? ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Sinceramente, todo aquello no tenía la menor relevancia en ese momento. En ese momento, yo estaba en un mundo donde lo único que sentía…era paz.

Lejos de mí, como un murmullo causado por el agua que pasa por un riachuelo, escuché la voz de Rosalie

—No te preocupes, Alice. Yo me llevo tus cosas—¿Preocuparme? Yo no estaba para nada preocupada, por nada. Sentía el dolor de mi tobillo y de mi mano, pero por alguna razón, estos me parecían tan lejanos como todo lo demás.

Apenas y vislumbre cuando recorrimos la escuela y llegamos al estacionamiento, él ya me había puesto dentro del tan conocido carro de mi hermano. Sin embargo, el volvo adquiría otro…semblante cuando fue Jasper el que ocupo el asiento del piloto.

Cierto que Jasper no tenía carro, pero como muchas cosas que aprendimos todos juntos. Mi padre y Charlie se habían tomado el tiempo para enseñarnos a manejar, incluido él. Recuerdo incluso que mi padre le ofreció comprarle un automóvil, pero Jasper lo rechazó tajantemente diciendo que él debía aprender que no todo era regalado y que había cosas que uno tenía que ganarse. Jasper estaba juntando dinero para su propio automóvil.

El motor se encendió y junto con él la radio, mi hermano al parecer había puesto otro disco. Pues el pequeño ambiente del Volvo estaba siendo adornado con la dulce melodía de _River flows in You_ de _Yiruma _uno de los pianistas favoritos de mi hermano. Yo adoraba esa canción en específico, una vez mi hermano la toco para mí y no pude evitar pensar en Jasper cuando lo hizo. Por eso se volvió mi favorita. Aunque claro, Yiruma para mi, se quedaba corto ante mi hermano.

Relajé mi posición, y me dejé llevar por la melodía, al único lugar donde era feliz. Donde Jasper era solo mío, donde no había dolor, donde no tenía que recordar que Bella era la ocupa el corazón del hombre al que yo amaba y yo, solo era una parte finita de él. Alguien reemplazable.

Creo que es cierto eso de que la música relaja a los animales, no es que me considere uno; pero cuando escucho esta melodía en específico, toda mi hiperactividad se ve adormecida, y mi mente que solo fragua una y mil cosas más, solo puede pensar en algo: mi amor por Jasper.

Si Jasper me amara. Si no hubiera ido a Italia. Si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él, en lugar de esperar a que él se me declarara, como en una de esas películas de amor. Una lágrima se atrevió a rozar mi mejilla, mientras en la garganta sentía un ardor. Mordí mi labio. No quería arruinar la canción que tanto me gustaba, que tanto me llenaba de luz hacia el amor que sentía, con pensamientos…tristes.

—Vienes muy callada— habló Jasper, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Su dulce voz opacando por mucho la melodía y a la vez, haciendo que esta se tatuara más en mi corazón, junto a su nombre. Por costumbre lo miré, olvidándome de las lágrimas, pero él si la vio.

—Tranquila, ya casi llegamos— me consoló pensando que mis lágrimas eran a causa del dolor. Sonreí.

—Por mi puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras— lo dije a modo de broma, pero la verdad era que me encantaría pasar años, así. Solo él y yo— Entre más tarde en ver el rostro de mi padre, mejor— dije encogiéndome de hombros, el se rió.

—Pero jugaste muy bien, Alice. Poco más nos ganas.

—Sip. Pero ustedes prefirieron aniquilar a la mejor jugadora a aceptar la derrota— se volvió a reír.

—Prefiero perder a lastimarte, Alice— dijo en tono serio.

— ¿Entonces fue complot de los demás?— fruncí el ceño—esta me las paga Edward y Emmett.

—Vamos, qué te hace pensar que ellos te protegerían menos que yo.

—Cierto…

—Deja de buscar culpables, y disfruta tu _casi_ victoria.

—Rose y Bianca son tan buenas como yo, ellas me ayudaron. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Jessica y Ángela.

—Cierto- se quedó pensativo— Sigo sin entender porqué dejaste de jugar, eso del glamour me convence poco, no eres tan superficial.

—Bueno, la belleza cuesta, yo sólo pagué el precio. Además…—

— ¿Además?— indagó.

—Bueno, se supone que el baloncesto ayuda a que uno crezca…yo me quedé peque— hice un mohín— Yo sólo quería que Emmett dejara de burlarse de mi estatura— me miró sorprendido, como si no esperara eso, después se rió.

— ¿Por eso jugabas? ¿Para crecer?— fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

—Una tiene derecho a querer. Yo quería ser más alta, no te burles de eso.

—No me burlo, Allie. Es sólo que en mi cabeza idee siempre miles de razones, por las que dejaste el baloncesto. Y ahora resulta que es sólo eso.

—Bueno, tu "sólo eso" Es más importante para mí de lo que crees, es molesto a veces ser tan pequeña, sobre todo cuando Emmett está cerca.

—Estamos hablando de Emmett. Se burla de todos, incluso de él cuándo se puede, además…— calló por un momento antes de verme, con un toque serio pero burlón— A mí me gusta que seas pequeña, no te imagino alta. Es lo que te hace ver linda— sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, sentí mis mejillas arder tanto que creí que estaría compitiendo con Bella—Y creo que todos piensan los mismo, hasta el mismísimo Emmett.

—Lo sé, pero es imposible evitar la vanidad— dije con un gesto exagerado. Él sólo soltó una risilla mientras meneaba la cabeza. Con sorpresa noté que ya estábamos en el hospital.

La enfermera de la recepción nos recibió de buen agrado, nos conocía muy bien a ambos –por que Bella siempre nos hacia venir aquí, o cuando acompañábamos a papá al trabajo- incluso le pareció divertido que al menos por una vez no haya sido Bella la que tenía que ser traída.

La verdad a mi poco me importaba eso, en los brazos de Jasper poco me importaba mi tobillo o mi muñeca, sé que esto estaba mal, después de todo; Jasper es el novio de mi mejor amiga, y uno de mis amigos también. Pero simplemente por más que quisiera, lo más que podía llegar era evitar sentir ese dolor, desear lo mejor para ellos. Pero mi corazón jamás dejaría de sentir esto por él.

Además, había intentado negarme, diciendo que podía caminar, pero lastimablemente una de las cosas que Edward y Jasper comparten, es la caballerosidad. Y por mucho que insistiera no me permitió ni tocar el piso.

Una de las enfermeras –que también nos conocía- nos dejó en la oficina de mi papá y fue a avisarle a mi padre lo qué pasaba. Dejándonos otra vez a Jasper y a mi solos.

Nunca podré sentir que el silencio entre nosotros era incomodo, por el contrario. Ciertamente, con todos mis amigos –hermano incluido- me sentía cómoda incluso en los silencios, pero con Jasper…era una forma indescriptible.

-Debe dolerte mucho-dijo de manera pensativa Jazz, rompiendo con el silencio. Alce la vista para encontrarme con sus dulces ojos azules. Debió aparecer un signo de interrogación en mi cabeza por que el empezó a reír y haciendo que ceño de por si ya fruncido, se profundizara

-Es que no es usual de ti que te quedes tan callada-

-Ah…- fue la brillante respuesta que di junto con un encogimiento de hombros

-Alice. ¿Pasa algo?- su tono era mas serio e instintivamente hizo que me tensara. Si, quise responderle, pasa mucho, por que mientras tu y Bella son Felices…Yo lucho por mantener mi corazón de una sola pieza. Pero en lugar de hablar, solo me le quede viendo; antes Jasper y yo nos contábamos todo, excepto por supuesto, mis sentimientos por el, ahora…ahora no sabia si de verdad quería hablar con el.

Si el supiera todo lo diferente que es ahora todo, si el supiera…todo seria peor.

Mis ojos se desviaron a otro lado, tratando de alejarme de eso

-Fue Bella- murmure, volví a verlo y ahora el tenia el ceño fruncido- La que…te dio tu primer beso- pregunte, de verdad necesitaba hablar de eso. El levanto las cejas, sorprendido por mi pregunta. Después desvío los ojos y miro a través de la ventana que había y por un momento creí que no me iba a contestar. Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a atrapar los míos, había ternura y un brillo diferente en sus ojos

-Me hieres, Alice- dijo con un tono tierno y una sonrisa. Eso me dejo perpleja

-¿Yo?- pregunte

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso cuando teníamos 9 años? Cuando solo tu y yo íbamos a la escuela, por que Emmett se había enfermado de viruela y contagiado de alguna forma a Edward y Bella. Cuando regresábamos de casa y esos perros nos siguieron- mi memoria me trajo un flas back de la escena.

El y yo estuvimos siendo solo nosotros dos, durante una semana de clases, por que los demás no podían salir. Yo había decidido un nuevo atajo de regreso a casa, cuando unos perros salieron y nos empezaron a cazar, yo estaba asustada cuando los vi venirse a mí, pero Jasper no se quedo estancada por el miedo, tomo unas piedras y se las aventó, y cuando los perros se detuvieron, me tomo y corrimos a mas no poder. Recuerdo que me había caído y raspado las rodillas, pero Jasper me había levantado y hecho seguir, hasta que llegamos a un parque donde, según el, estábamos seguros.

El había limpiado mis raspones con su misma camisa, diciendo que no importaba ensuciarla mientras yo estuviera bien, luego, había sacado una de las muchas banditas que todos siempre llevábamos –por si a Bella le pasaba algo- y me las había puesto.

Después de ese comportamiento lindo, yo le había sonreído y gritado "¡Mi héroe!" de forma dramática para después, robarle un beso de sus labios.

Aquello había sido un gesto tremendamente inocente, cuando el acto termino, el me había sonreído y había dicho "A su servicio, señorita" para que luego estalláramos en carcajadas, si, había sido mi primer beso y lo había valorado demasiado, pero siempre creí…

-Siempre creí…que lo habías tomado como un juego de niños- dije poniendo voz a mis pensamientos, el me sonrío de forma tierna, y el poder de esa mirada, de alguna forma me hizo sentirme como una niña otra vez, solo que el seguía siendo el mismo chico maduro y sabio. Lentamente puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricio levemente.

-Eres mi amiga, Alice- hice un gran esfuerzo en que el no notara el dolor que las palabras causaban- Siempre lo serás, y cuando tu me besaste, decidí tomarlo como eso, un beso. Por que de esa forma, sabia que le daba mi primer beso a una de las personas que mas quiero, y que sin la cual, no concibo un mundo.- sonreí, automáticamente sus palabras tuvieron esa reacción en mi. Yo era importante, el lo dijo, era especial en su vida y necesitaba de mi presencia para estar bien. Por un momento, mi mundo se lleno de felicidad, pero tan rápido como la luz llego esa nube que se había hecho tan presente en estos últimos días, llego para oscurecer:_ Si, eres importante, pero no tan importante como Bella. No eres indispensable_. Rugía esa voz dentro de mí.

Vi el ceño de Jasper fruncirse, y entonces supe que había dejado a mi rostro expresar el dolor que sentía, de forma automática –pero no llena de felicidad- forme una sonrisa en mi

-A veces te oyes taaan cursi, Jazz. Creo que estar con mi hermano te afecta- el se quedo sorprendido un segundo antes de reír abiertamente. Me sonrío

-Cierto, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ni modo que informarle a mi amigo que lo gay que se oye a veces- luego se acerco a mí para hablarme de forma confidencial y susurrando dijo-Aunque he pensado seriamente decirle eso, digo…es mejor que alguien se lo diga ya- no pude evitarlo, me eche a reír a carcajadas, mientras me agarraba el estomago. Incluso me había olvidado de mi dolor del pie y mano. Cuando pare de reir lo mire divertida

-Y supongo, que lo dices, por que sabes reconocer a uno de tu bando- ahora el que se río fue el

-Punto, Alice.- yo me encogí de hombros

-Debo defender a mi hermano- reí- Claro, tal vez deba empezarle a buscar algunos chicos para el ¿Estará Mike dispuesto?- pregunte de manera pensativa, el se rió y yo me deleite con su risa. Fue ese momento en que mi padre decidió aparecer.

Ambos lo miramos sonrientes, y después de un momento donde pareció preocupado me miro tranquilo

-Bueno, Alice, no sabia que te habías propuesto competir con Bella- Ambos reímos, yo me encogí de hombros

-Las amigas deben ser solidarias-

-¿Y bueno que paso?- Jasper le informo, como si fuera el enfermero de mi padre, sobre lo que me había pasado, mi padre asintió convirtiéndose en un segundo, de mi querido padre al doctor profesional que era.

Me hizo una revisión concienzuda palpándome la zona con cuidado. Hice un mueca de dolor y el asintió

-Bueno, enana, solo es una hinchazón, supongo que por la fuerza del impacto, lo mismo para tu mano. Resintieron un poco el golpe, pero u día de descanso y un poco de hielo y estarás tan nueva como siempre, lista para correr, saltar y hasta para usar esas trampas mortales de 10 centímetros que alguien llamo zapatillas- hice un mohín y ambos se rieron de mi

-Burlarse de la moda, es pecado mortal-regañe, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerlos reír mas

-Solo procura no forzar el pie y la mano, no queremos que se inflamen-asentí a regañadientes- Y si te duele, toma tylenol-

-¿Entonces ya la puedo llevar a la casa?- pregunto Jazz, y no se por que tuve una sensación calida, la misma que tenia, cada vez que el se refería a mi casa…como si también fuera la suya, y el deseo fútil de que la razón –única razón- fuera yo

-Si, claro Jazz.- mi padre palmeo el hombro de mi amigo, en forma cariñosa- y gracias por ocuparte de la pequeña duende-

-Sigo aquí, ¿Recuerdas?- le regañe, pero mi padre solo se limito a sonreír y se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio y empezaba a hacer lo que sea que el hace. Al mismo tiempo Jasper me tomo y me alzo en brazos

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-me queje, no mucho…para que negar que me gustaba eso; el me sonrió

-Ya oíste, nada de forzar el pie, ahora se una buena duende y quédate quieta- bufe, pero obedecí cuando salíamos por la puerta escuche a mi padre decir con voz tranquila, como si no le preocupara que un chico extremadamente sexy cargara en brazos a su hija adolescente. Pero claro, hablábamos de Jasper, quien no se atrevería a hacer algo indebido ni en un milenio –sin mencionar que tenia novia, y el era fiel…-

-Díganle a Esme que llegare en unas dos horas- Yo mire por sobre el hombro de Jasper y agite mi mano buena

-¡Adiós papi-doc!- lo vi poner los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía ante el apodo con el que yo lo llamaba de niña.

El camino de regreso a casa, fue tranquilo mientras hablábamos, y Jasper llamo a Edward en cuanto puso el coche frente a nuestra casa –nótese que digo "nuestra" como si el también viviera ahí-y le dijo que todo estaba bien sobre mi, y que ya estábamos en casa. Cuando colgó se estaba riendo

-¿Qué es gracioso?- dije mientras el se ponía junto a mi asiento para bajarme, ya ni me moleste en repelar. El me sonrío

-Lo gracioso es que a Eddy no le hace ni gracia venirse con Bella y su "lenti-movil"- me reí con el. Apenas habíamos llegado al pórtico de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y una nerviosa Esme apareció ante nosotros

-Alice, bebita ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas algo?– dijo nerviosa mientras caminaba nerviosa alrededor de Jasper que me llevaba hasta el sofá de la sala. Al instante me puse roja al estilo Bella. Suspire, tratando de evitar el sentimiento de vergüenza, era mi madre después de todo, y hasta donde sabia era de madres – o al menos de la mía- preocuparse excesivamente

-Si, ma' estoy bien. No, no me duele y no, no necesito nada- sonreí paciente-¿Edward te llamo?- ella asintió sin que en su rostro se borrara esa expresión de preocupada

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada? Alice, chiquita, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, si te duele dímelo cariño- de reojo vi como Jasper apretaba los labios para no reírse

-¿Sabes? Creo que si necesito algo, después de todo ¿Todavía esta ese helado con galleta en el refri? Un buena dosis no me haría daño- mi madre me miro con reproche un segundo antes de sonreír y levantarse-¡No olvides el jarabe de chocolate!- grite, mientras escuchaba que empezaba a trajinar en la cocina.

En cuanto supe que estábamos sollo Jasper y yo, tome uno de los cojines que había y se lo avente a el. Lo que lo hizo saltar sorprendido

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por que?- dijo sonriente

-Por burlarte de que mi mami me demuestre su cariño- el rió levemente mientras tomaba el cojín que me aventó, acercaba la mesa de centro y colocaba mi pie con sumo cuidado sobre esta, apoyado en el cojín

-no me burlo Alice, me parece lindo. Pero vamos ¿Bebita? ¿Chiquita? Hasta tú debes admitir que tiene su gracia- lo pensé un momento, encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa

-Bueno, si no fuera Esme, y si no fuera yo…Si, seria demasiado gracioso- En ese momento entro Esme con un bol con una buena porción de helado bañado en jarabe de chocolate un poco de crema y frambuesas en lugar de cereza como sabia que me gustaba

-Toma, mi nenita- dijo, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció. Jasper se sentó a mi lado, cuidando de no molestarme y encendió la TV. Pasaba tanto tiempo aquí y desde que era niño, que ya era como su propia casa. Sin pensárselo paso el brazo por sobre el respaldo del asiento, cubriéndome en un medio abrazo, la intimidad del gesto hizo que el dolor que tanto trataba de evitar regresara.

Sabia que el no lo hacia de mala intención, era algo que no veía mal. Tampoco Bella lo vería mal, como tampoco veía mal las ocasiones en que ella se sentaba en las piernas de Edward, era un simple acto que los años de amistad, confianza y el crecer juntos proporciona. Era un acto inocente, al menos para ellos.

Esme desapareció en la cocina una segunda vez, y reapareció con dos bolsas con hielo que de inmediato me puso en mi tobillo y la otra en mi mano. Como eso me dificultaba un poco comer ella me ayudo con mi helado. Yo por supuesto, me deje consentir ¿Cuántas veces se daba esto?

Así permanecimos el resto de la mañana, los tres en la sala, hasta que Esme decidió irse a empezar a preparar la comida

-Espero que te quedes a comer, Jazz, cariño- dijo mi madre maternal

-Seguro, Esme, siempre es un placer- dijo con cierto sonrojo. Si, esos eran los efectos que el amor incondicional que te da Esme te provoca, mi madre asintió y se fue a perder en la cocina. Y nosotros nos quedamos viendo la Tv.

Guardamos silencio, apenas y se escucha nuestra risa en cada momento indicado, pero como siempre, la presencia de Jasper, el silencio al lado de él, era todo menos incomodo. No me di cuenta cuando empecé a relajarme y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y el empezó a acariciar mi cabello. Ni cuando mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y, al tiempo que sentí como mi respiración se acompasaba, sentí la de el haciendo lo mismo. Hasta que escuche un clic..

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrarme con una sonriente Rosalie delante de nosotros, y a los demás a su lado. Todos sonrientes, a excepción de Edward, el solo tenia una media sonrisa, un sonrisa que no era para nada agradable, parecía incomoda…y triste. Tanto que preferí fingir no verla

-¿Pero que…- dijo el chico a mi lado, yo seguí sin poder reaccionar

-Oh, tranquilos, chicos-dijo Rose-Solo necesitaba algo con que chantajearlos…digo, hacer negocios. Así que… ¿Cuento dan por los negativos?-Emmett rió, y Bella y Edward menearon la cabeza casi a la par

-¿Y que tiene de malo esa foto?- pregunte, ella sonrío

-Hay no lo se…si yo la subiera a Internet…o la pusiera en grande en la entrada de la escuela con la leyenda "El mundo de lo empalagoso" tal vez…si tuviera algo de malo-me sonroje

-¡Nada de negociaciones!-grito Emmett-Oh, Rosalie por favor, por favor. Serré tu sirviente durante el resto de mi vida si tu lo haces- Rosalie lo miro con unos ojos demasiado maquiavélicos

-¿Es eso una oferta, Emmett McKarty?-

-¡Oh, lo es nena, lo es. Por favor!- de manera dramática se tiro de rodillas frente a ella- Déjame de disfrutar de su humillación publica, la tachuela me debe muchas-sin pensarlo tome lo primero que me vino a la mano, que resulto ser el control remoto de la TV y le di de lleno en la cabeza al grandote. El se quejo y se tiro al piso

-¡Nos bombardean!- grito y todos reímos.

-Alice, con eso has pagado tu Cuota- dijo Rosalie- Al menos por un tiempo, tu foto esta segura-

-Gracias-dije entre dientes, mientras reían los demás. Emmett me miro con fingido enojo

-Esta me la pagas, campanita-le saque la lengua

Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado, y acaricio mis cabellos

-¿Cómo estas, hermanita?- le sonreí, tal vez no expresaba su preocupación como Esme, pero era tan fuerte como la de ella

-¡Excelente! ¿A que no adivinas? Esme me dejo comer helado como a mi me gusta- negó con la cabeza y sonrío

-Te aprovechas- me encogí de hombros

-¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo?-

-esa es la actitud- dijo Rose mientras se sentaba de manera glamorosa y cruzaba las piernas. Bella se había sentado al pie mío en el piso y me miraba sonriente pero sus ojos expresaban toda la preocupación que tenia por mi. Le guiñe el ojo

-Carlisle dijo que trato de desbancarte.-como era de esperar se sonrojo y hablo entre dientes

-Tiene mas de un mes que no he ido al hospital-

-Lo cual es todo un record- se burlo mi hermano, ella lo miro con un mohín, pero para nada molesta

-La cena esta lista- se asomo mi madre por la puerta. Al instante Bella y Edward se levantaron, seguramente para arreglar la mesa –siempre lo hacían- pero para mi sorpresa, todos se la arreglaron para traer su plato y comer en la sala conmigo, ya que no querían moverme pero tampoco dejarme sola. Así que comimos ahí, incluso cuando mi padre llego, no se preocupo sentarse en el piso recargado en un sillón, mientras mi madre se acomodaba cerca de el. No importaba cuanto pasara, ellos siempre se amarían como dos jóvenes.

Sinceramente, ellos eran mi idilio a alcanzar en una relación. ¿Quién no desearía encontrar el amor real? Un amor que nunca desaparecería, un amor con el que cada día seria un nuevo día. Un amor que no se fundía en el día a día, si no que lo hacia mas grande. Sin que las presiones de la vida lo fulminaran.

Un amor real.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se desviaron a Jasper, Bella le estaba diciendo algo al oído y el se reía. Mi garganta se cerró; eran tantas las veces en que el sinónimo de un amor como el de mis padres, me había dado la imagen de Jasper. Pero ahora…todo era nada. Como si leyera mi pensamiento –como a veces parecía- Edward paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros, lo mire de y su sonrisa era solidaria, a la que respondí sin dudar. Amaba mucho a mi hermano y esta era una de las razones, siempre me comprendería sin palabras.

Después de que terminamos de cenar. Mis padres se fueron a lavar los platos –aunque era obvio que querían su momento de pareja- y los jóvenes nos quedamos a ver unas películas. Por la tarea no nos preocupábamos, por suerte era Viernes. Y ya habíamos quedado que mañana seria un día para la tarea, todos vendrían a hacerla aquí –como siempre lo hacíamos, pero ahora Rosalie estaba integrada- para ayudarnos entre si y hacerlo menos tedioso, y si terminabas pronto, pasarla juntos.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo Bella-Estoy descuidando mucho a Charlie- dijo acongojada

-Le diré a Esme que prepare algo de lo que quedo de la cena, para que le lleves. Aunque supongo que ya ceno- Bella asintió ante la sugerencia de mi hermano y murmuro un "gracias" mientras el se levantaba e iba hacerlo.

Jasper se levanto al instante y le tendió una mano a Bella. A eso lo secundo Rose y Emmett

-¡Hora de irnos!-grito Emmett- Los niños buenos como yo, tienen que irse a la cama pronto-Rose bufo

-Entonces eres un nerd, si dices eso ¡En viernes!-

-Hey, soy todo menos nerd, nena-

-Cierto, hasta un hámster te ganaría un juego de gato (N/A: no se si lo conozcan, es un juego donde se hace un tipo cuadro, y se tienen que poner una cruz y un circulo, quien haga una línea primero gana xD)- todos reímos. Bella se agacho para darme un beso en la mejilla

-Estaré aquí temprano, si se te ofrece algo, dímelo Alice- le sonreí. Sintiéndome de pronto mal, en estos últimos días la había estado evitando, y lo note en sus ojos, el que ella sabia que algo pasaba…y cuanto le dolía. Era claro, yo estaba siendo cruel con mi amiga, por algo en lo que realmente no tenia la culpa. No era como si ella hubiera decidió robarme al hombre que yo quería, en el corazón nadie se manda. Ella no tenia la culpa de haberse fijado en el chico que yo quería, y mucho menos que el le correspondiera, dejándome a un lado. Ella seguía siendo mi amiga, y seguía queriéndome. Y yo a ella.

-Ahora que lo dices, consígueme una silla de ruedas, necesito ir al centro comercial…estoy pasando mi tiempo sin ir a el- todos rieron

-No, yo necesito un descanso- dijo- pero si quieres, compro algo para ti- bufe

-No te ofendas, Bella, pero con el gusto que tienes…prefiero esperar a componerme- obviamente se sonrojo, y todos rieron, me pego de forma cariñosa en la cabeza

-Así agradeces que te quiera ayudar- gire los ojos

-Hay veces, que la ayuda esta de mas, Bella- nos sonreímos

-Te veo mañana- asentí. En ese momento entro mi hermano con cara de shock y un toper con comida, Bella lo tomo, pero miro curiosa a Edward, como todos los demás. Nadie hablo durante un momento

-¿y ahora que mosca te pico? (N/A: se dan cuenta lo tonto que se oye la frase? Técnicamente las moscas no pican…por cierto, esto de las notas me esta gustando…gomene u.u) dijo Emmett con su poca capacidad de tacto. Edward negó la cabeza, sosteniéndola entre sus manos

-Simplemente, hay cosas que un joven no debería ver- miro al piso, con los ojos como plato- Y ver como tus padres demuestran su cariño sin reservas- vi como un gran escalofrío recorría a mi hermano-Entra en esa categoría- durante un minuto todo permaneció en silencio, y como siempre fue Emmett el primero en romper a reír, y después le secundamos nosotros, mientras Edward nos miraba molesto

-No es gracioso- dijo

-Si, cuándo te pasa a ti- Emmett se burlo, y mi hermano bufo. Pero toda risa paro cuando mis padres entraron a la sala con gesto nervioso, todos los vimos fingido que no pasaba nada.

-Ya nos vamos, Esme- hablo Bella, para romper la tensión. Mi madre tardo un segundo en reaccionar. La miro sonrojada y con gesto nervioso

-Que te vaya bien, pequeña. Salúdame a Charlie de mi parte- Bella asintió y después de que todos se despidieron. Los vi irse desde mi lugar.

Al segundo mis padres se disculparon nerviosos mientras subieron a su habitación, y Edward fue un momento a la cocina – no sin antes tener otro escalofrío ante la idea- yo escuche cuando el coche de Rose se fue, quien seguramente otra vez se llevaría a Emmett –Bella aun no le perdonaba su ofensa contra su pick up- Y por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, me levante para mirar por la ventana a ver si todavía no se iban mis amigos, a veces hacia eso de niña. Para poder echarle un último vistazo a Jasper, no sabia cuanto dolería esta vez.

Vi como ellos iban caminando, Bella por delante camino a la camioneta, cuando derepente Jasper la tomo de la muñeca, la giro y le dio un beso.

No fue un beso casto, como los pocos que le había visto darse, era un beso mas pasional. El la sostuvo de las caderas y tras un segundo de vacilación, vi como ella subía las manos por su pecho para rodear su cuello y jugar con los cabellos rubios de su nuca.

Sentí alguien detrás de mí, y no tuve necesidad de voltear para saber quien era. Aun así no hubiera podido, las pocas piezas que quedaban de mi enteras…las sentí caerse a pesazos, casi podía oír el ruido al chocar contra el piso. Al tiempo que mis ojos ardían como nunca y mi garganta se cerraba, mi corazón pálpito tan rápido como el de un colibrí, lo cual me sorprendió ¿Cómo lo podía sentir si estaba segura que estaba esparcido en el piso?

Deje caer la cortina, rehusándome a seguir viéndome y dañarme más. Al instante en que la visión desapareció y solo podía ver la tela de la cortina, sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro

-Alice…- llamo mi hermano con voz cortada. De nuevo, su dolor era tan fuerte como el mío

-Llévame a mi cuarto- dije con voz seca, resistiéndome a dejarle ganar a las lagrimas. Lo único que sentí es cuando mi hermano me tomo entre sus brazos y se encamino a las escaleras.

No era lo mismo, no era como cuando Jasper me tomaba entre sus brazos, no era la misma sensación; al instante de hacer la comparación, la imagen de hace unos segundos volvió a atormentarme. Perdí la batalla, apoye mi cabeza contra el pecho de mi hermano, y llore como nunca, amortiguando mis gemidos contra su camisa.

Edward me dejo sobre mi colchón, pero como se estaba haciendo habitual en estos días, se acostó a mi lado. No se lo negué, al contrario recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras dejaba que el dolor expresado por las lágrimas me atormentara con su presencia. Sentí el pecho de mi hermano temblar, pero sus lagrimas eran mas silenciosas.

No dijimos nada, no hablamos del dolor que nos provoco o de lo injusto que sentíamos esta situación. No era justo que amaros a la persona con la que estaba nuestro mejor amigo (a) ya no había mas que decir, eso no arreglaría nada. Además seria egoísta y cruel.

¿Pero sufrir en silencio era mejor? Pensó una voz oscura dentro de mi, a la que ignore, el que yo no fuera feliz, no quería decir que tuviera que esparcir esto a los demás. Yo no era así, como tampoco les iba a dejar de hablar por eso. Les quería demasiado.

Con todo eso, logre quedarme dormida, mientras sentía como ese sentimiento oscuro dentro mío, trataba de apoderarse de mi, ganando terreno, y yo luchaba por suprimirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor y Amistad**

AlicePov

La noche estaba tranquila, el aire estaba fresco. Estaba sentada en el pórtico de mi casa, viendo la nada mientras me mecía en el columpio de plaza doble que mi padre compro con la intención de tener un pequeño lugar romántico para Esme y el. Los escuchaba a ellos platicar entre susurros en la sala, de vez en cuando Esme soltaba una risita coqueta. Sonreí mientras mi corazón se apretujaba.

Era lindo ver que el amor podía tocar a unos, hacerlos reír en vez de llorar, darles noches de felicidad en lugar de tristeza. Últimamente cuando veía escenas así me sentía de alguna forma excluida del mundo normal, lanzada lejos por alguna extraña razón; la escena entre Jasper y Bella se repetía en mi mente incansablemente, haciendo que sentimientos desde la tristeza hasta el enojo nacieran. Había dicho que dejaría esto, dejaría de lado a la chica lúgubre y hasta un tanto amargada que me estaba volviendo, pero simplemente no podía. O no quería.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces, una semana difícil en la que evitaba mas seguido a los dos, ellos lo notaban, lo sabía. Pero siempre inventaba alguna tonta escusa, para limitar mis horas de fingir dolor. Era cruel, y en cierta forma extrañaba a mi amiga y a mi amor, los quería de vuelta, mas aun, me quería de vuelta pero ¿Cómo uno puede ver la luz cuando el eclipse llega?

Un Audi azul se estaciono enfrente, alce la mirada y vi a mi hermano salir del lado del pasajero, mientras Tanya salía del otro lado. Cuando me miro sonrío y yo sonreí en respuesta mientras la saludaba con una mano. Era más fácil eludir los temas tristes cuando había alguien a mi lado. Ambos caminaron hasta donde yo estaba, Tanya tomada del brazo de Edward, el parecía incomodo pero no la alejo

-¿Cómo estuvo la película?- Tanya río y se sentó a mi lado, y Edward se recargo en el barandal frente a nosotros

-Tu hermano es un aguafiestas, no quiso ver la película de "posdata: te amo" prefirió ver "Sobre mi cadáver"

-Cuando acepte salir, fue por que dijiste que no seria una cita, y que Irina y Kate irían con sus novios, que solo necesitabas un acompañante para no sentirte el quinteto- Tanya se encogió de hombros

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale- me reí, aunque ya sabia por donde iba la intención de Tanya, ella siempre lucharía por la atención de Edward, aunque sabia de sobra que la pelea la llevaba perdida, sin embargo ella era insistente. Y Edward la apreciaba, de alguna forma lo hacia

-Al menos se divirtieron-

-Hasta que a Tanya se le ocurrió que era buena idea lanzar palomitas al demás público era buena idea-

-Tu me seguiste el juego, Eddy-

-me amenazaste- ella se encogió de hombros

-no opusiste mucha resistencia- el suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco

-Como sea, mañana tengo una prueba oral, necesito repasar- se encamino a la puerta- Gracias por la salida, Tany, fue divertido-

-¿y el beso que?- dijo ella sonriente, Edward le respondió la sonrisa

-Para otra ocasión, chica- y desapareció por la puerta. Vi como ella se quedo mirando a la puerta por donde el se había ido, pensativa y con una sonrisa en los labios

-Es una mierda eso de estar enamorada sin ser correspondida- le dije, ella me miro, como si por un segundo se hubiera olvidado de mi. Me miro por un momento y sonrío

-No me importa que no me corresponda- dijo- Se que el amor es de dos, y que lo mío tal vez es solo un enamoramiento, pasara-suspiro-aunque se esta llevando su tiempo, quisiera encontrar a alguien tan genial como el…aunque suene imposible-sonrío- mientras tanto, me conformo con su amistad

-Cuando lo dices parece tan…fácil-

-Pero no lo es, créeme-

-Si lo sabre yo- Tanya me miro por tiempo interminable, sonrío y me paso el brazo por los hombros

-¿Nunca te conté que me llego a gustar Garret, el novio de Kate?- la mire sorprendida-No desde luego que no. Por supuesto, eres la primer persona a la que se lo confieso-

-¿te llego a gustar el novio de Kate?- pregunte consternada, ella asintió solemne

-Si, y sufrí mucho-suspiro-Me sentía mal por dentro, por que no quería que me gustara, pero ver lo lindo que era…amable, caballeroso y divertido. También te recuerdo que éramos amigos cuando el se fijo en Kate-asentí- me sentí realmente mal cuando empezaron a andar, y lo peor es que se les veía tan felices juntos. Sabia que estaba mal, ambos eran mis amigos y eran felices, pero yo me enojaba por que fueran felices, por que ignoraran mis sentimientos-meneo la cabeza-no importaba cuando trataba de consolarme, cuanto me diera cuenta de que estaba mal, y peor…que me estaba alejando de ellos, inconcientemente- me quede callada, esperando que continuara, mientras sentía que sus palabras me describían perfectamente

-Entonces vio Edward, y cambio todo- Tanya se rió

-Sacar un clavo con otro clavo no es la solución. No, simplemente…no permití que mis sentimientos se interpusieran, la amistad era por sobre todo lo importante.-

-Amistad y Amor…es difícil elegir- ella se rio

-tienes razón, es difícil. Si escoges la amistad, eres leal a ella, pero no al amor…y si escoges el amor-

-Eres leal a el, y no a la amistad-

-Pero no siempre tiene que ser así, lo que será…será-sonrío- Se leal a ti, es difícil cuando tus sentimientos se interponen, sentimientos que por lo general están encontrados. Y escuchar la razón, o el consejo ajeno cuesta. Solo…disfruta de la tristeza, por que en ella aprendes a disfrutar la felicidad, que tarde o temprano llegara- sonrío- siempre llega-

-Aunque a veces tarda-

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, después de media hora…es gratis- nos reímos. Cuando por fin nos calmamos ella se levanto-Bueno, me voy, le prometí a Carmen que le contaría sobre mi cita con Edward-

-Si le sigues tendiendo trampas, pronto el ya no quedar a ir a ningún lado contigo- ella se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia su carro y grito por sobre su hombro

-En la guerra y en el amor- se subió a su coche y desapareció

-Todo se vale-murmure, suspire. Tanya tenía razón, el amor y la amistad eran sentimientos muy parecidos y a veces era difícil escoger a uno, pero eso no significaba tener que ponerlos de enemigos. Me levante de un salto y entre a la casa. En la sala mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón de una plaza, con mi madre acurrucada en su regazo mientras ambos miraban atentos el noticiero. Sonreí, ellos siempre buscaban una forma de estar en contacto. Camine en silencio para no interrumpirlo y subí a la segunda planta, Edward estaba en su habitación, con la música de Bethoven a un volumen bajo, mientras el estaba sentado en su escritorio dándome la espalda, camine hacia el en silencio, y lo abrace por la espalda.

-¿Ya se fue Tanya?-

-Tuve que consolarla, estaba desolada cuando te fuiste y no le diste un beso de buenas noches-

-Se, hasta aqui se oían sus sollozos, aunque se parecía mas a la risa- me rei y bese su mejilla

-¿Sabes que te quiero?-

-Lo se, tengo ese efecto en las personas- giro levemente la cabeza y me sonrió

-Eres un tramposo- le hice un mohín y el se rió, plantándome un beso en la mejilla

-A que no adivinaras a quien me encontré en el cine- dijo con tono burlón, eso despertó mi curiosidad, lo mire expectante

-Dime-

-A Emmett y a Rose- abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Ellos tenían una relación extraña, bailando al filo, se llevaban bien, siempre buscando una forma de molestar al otro

-¿En una cita?-

-Ellos no usaron esa palabra "estábamos aburridos" dijeron, pero por el sonrojo de Rose y la sonrisa divertida de Emmett, lo dudo-

-¿Qué película?- el se rió mas

-Es lo mas gracioso. "posdata: te amo"- me separe de el y lo mire con sorpresa

-Emmett odio las películas románticas-

-Por que lo hacen llorar como magdalena-menee la cabeza

-Este es un chisme, bueno…de los grandes-saque el teléfono y apreté el marcado rápido. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Charlie! Buenas noches, necesito hablar con Bella- el hombre al otro lado rió

-Hola, Alice querida-

-Hola, necesito hablar con Bella-

-¡Bella te habla Alice!- grito en el teléfono-En un minuto viene ¿Cómo estas, pequeña?-

-Bien, bien ¿Y usted? ¿Esta Bella ahí ya?- Edward se rió de mi apuración y yo le enseñe la lengua. Charlie rió

-Bien, peque. Aquí esta Bella-

-¿Alice?- pregunto dudosa, sabia a que se debía eso. Últimamente evitaba llamarla y cuando ella lo hacia parecía querer terminar rapidamente, ante los recuerdos de el beso. La amistad entre ella y yo hizo que me sintiera culpable

-¡Bella! Mis dioses, dime que Jasper esta contigo- ella pareció dudar un momento

-Si, esta aquí ¿quieres hablar con el?- pregunto, al parecer desilusionada de que la evitara

-Quiero hablar con los dos, ahora, pero no por teléfono…vengan acá ahora mismo-

-Alice, es tarde y mañana tenemos clases ¿No puede esperar?- cada vez se oia mas confiada su voz

-¡Esperar! No, no…esto tienes que saberlo YA. No importa que sea tarde, es mas…traigan ropa y se quedan a dormir aquí-algo que era usual-Y mañana nos vamos todos juntos a la escuela, pero es que tengo que contarlo…es de lo grandes ¡Vengan ahora!- Bella se rió

-De acuerdo, no es bueno darte un no por respuesta-

-Perfecto, perfecto. Así me gusta, ahora…apúrate-

-De acuerdo, tomare algo de ropa, pasaremos a la casa de Jazz por algo mas, y estaremos haya-

-Bien, bien. Solo tengo una pregunta-

-¿Qué?- pregunto otra vez dudosa

-¡Que demonios haces todavía hablando conmigo!-grite, la escuche reír a la par de Jasper y colgarme

-Eres una autentica chismosa- me dijo mi hermano al colgar

-Chismosa, no. Comunicativa, si- me senté al lado de mi hermano y lo ayude a estudiar un poco, no es que necesitara realmente hacerlo, Edward estabas más que preparado. Pero un repaso nunca estaba de más. Unos 20 minutos después sonó el timbre, baje corriendo y logre llegar cuando Esme apenas iba a medio camino, cuando me vio salto a un lado, temerosa de que la atropellara, le sonreí al tiempo que abrí la puerta

-¡Que los rastrazo tanto!- exigí, ambos rieron. Venían tomados de la mano, y Jasper cargaba el bolso de Bella.

Pude ver como ella estaba nerviosa de tenerme cerca, obviamente…por que cada vez estaba mas alejada, la abrace y bese su mejilla, en un símbolo de disculpa y ella acepto abrazándome igual, como si me hubiera ido muy lejos y después de años al fin regresara

-Lo siento, pero conoces a mi camioneta-

-Te juro que a la menor oportunidad, te comprare un auto nuevo-

-Ya te he dicho que no, Alice-

-Me importa poco- le sonreí a Jasper y le bese en la mejilla, sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho, pero decidida a ignorarla. Si tenía que decidir entre amor y amistad. Ya conocía mi respuesta, cargaría con el peso feliz

-Hola, peque-

-Saludos después, vengan, vengan- camine presurosa y casi vuelvo a chocar con mi madre, si no es por que tuvo la inteligencia de moverse rápido, me miro con reproche pero sonriente, y yo le devolví la sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Ella meneo la cabeza

-Les subiré algo para comer- dijo-Ni preguntare si se quedaran a dormir, es mas que obvio-

-Disculpa las molestias, Esme- dijo Jasper, ella meneo la cabeza y deshecho sus palabras con un movimiento de la mano

-Ustedes son mis niños, pueden quedarse a vivir aquí siempre-

-Lastima que crecen demasiado rápido-murmuro Carlisle a cierta distancio, Esme lo miro y sonrío

-Que crezcan todo lo que quiera, serán mis niños hasta el fin de mis días e incluso mas haya- camino hacia mi padre lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina.

-¡Gracias, Esme!- grite al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba; por mirar sobre mi hombro si ellos me seguían no vi a mi hermano hasta que tropecé con el al final de las escaleras. Ambos nos quejamos, y escuche la risas de Jasper y Bella

-¿Podrías mirar por donde vas?- me reprocho mi hermano con una sonrisa en la boca

-¿Podrías avisar a donde estas?- le dije yo al tiempo que me levantaba y le tendía la mano, sin decir nada mas corrí a la habitación de el y me tire a la cama. Edward me siguió y se sentó, Jasper y Bella entraron y dejaron sus cosas, le hice ademán a Bella de que se sentara a mi lado y después de poner los ojos en blanco lo hizo. Jasper se sentó cerca de nosotras

-Bien, Alice, dime cual es tu boletín del día- anuncio Bella, me reí traviesa

-No lo van a creer, en serio-suspire-Lastimablemente, este no es mi chisme…no tengo la primicia, Edward hermano, te doy la palabra-

-Creí que eras tu la que quería decirlo-

-Bien, entonces seré yo- sonreí y mi hermano lo hizo, ambos sabíamos que yo moría por hacerlo. Mire a mis amigos- Bueno, Edward hoy fue al cine con Tanya-

-¿fuiste al cine con ella?- pregunto Bella consternada e incluso pude notar un poco de reproche en sus ojos, el sonrío

-Me engaño, dijo que seria una especie de citas dobles-

-¿cita?- la voz de Bella era filosa

-Edward solo iba de chaperon, de acompañante para que Tanya no fuera sola, o al menos eso le dijo ella- le explique, Bella frunció el cejo y apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Jasper me miro y sonrío

-Continua- me dijo, yo le sonreí ignorando la punzada en mi pecho

-Bueno, pues ellos fueron al cine…y a que no adivinan a quien vio ahí- ambos me miraron curiosos, yo me rei y disfrute dejarlos en duda, me acerque a ellos en forma confidencial y ellos me imitaron, susurre bajo-A Emmett y a Rosalie- Bella frunció el cejo

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial?- puse los ojos en blanco

-¡Estaban en un cita, Bella!- dije, ella miro a Edward

-Como tu con Tanya- susurro, Edward se encogió de hombros

-Tanya puede usar todos los trucos que quiera, sigo viéndola como una amiga- ella asintió

-Emmett con Rose-susurro Jasper-No me sorprende, esos tienen su química- asentí

-Estaban viendo "Posdata: Te amo"- les dije, eso hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa

-¡Me estas jugando una broma!- dijo Bella, al fin, una reacción de una adolescente, yo asentí solemne

-Emmett odia esas películas- murmuro Jasper, yo le sonreí

-¡Lo se! Emmett ni siquiera soporta ver Bambi por que se echa a llorar como crío cuando la mamá de Bambi muere (n/a: alguien aparte de mi, opina que fue Edward en un día de caza quien la mato? xD)

-Increíble, esto es mas serio de lo que parece-susurro Jasper

-Me da gusto por ellos- aseguro Bella-Es raro imaginar a Emmett enamorado, pero…creo que puedo, y Rosalie es buena-me sorprendió ese comentario, no es que Rosalie la tratara mal, se llevaban bien, pero a veces, sobre todo cuando yo me mostraba mas alejada, Rosalie no podía evitar ser algo dura tanto con Jasper como con Bella.

Bella siempre ha sido imparcial.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando sobre eso, durante tiempo incontable. Esme nos subió unos bocadillos y algo de tomar, y nos deseo buenas noche y que no nos desveláramos.

Cuando empecé a organizar la boda, Jasper pensó que era momento de irnos a dormir. Hice un puchero y argumente que era temprano –cuando en realidad eran las 12 de la noche- al final, cedí a la petición de el y me fui a mi cuarto con Bella.

Nos cambiamos y nos lavamos para acostarnos una al lado de la otra, suspire feliz cuando la luz se apago, pensando que todo era como antes. Si descontábamos el dolor que venia a veces, o los pensamientos crueles que se juntaban y los que alejaba. Todo era como antes

-¿Alice?- llamo la voz de Bella, se puso de lado y me observo

-¿Si?- le pregunte imitándola

-Lo siento- murmuro, a pesar de la oscuridad note el timbre triste

-¿Por qué?-

-Por lo que sea que hice para que te enojaras conmigo- me rei, una risa algo histérica. Bella era observadora, pero no se inmiscuía más de lo necesario

-Bella, no se por que te disculpas, no tienes por que ¿o en te has vuelto una asesina en los últimos días?-

-No- dijo en tono distante

-De todos modos, siento alejarme-un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, quería decir algo, pero, a la vez temía hacerlo- Es solo…-

-¿Si?- me encogí de hombros

-No lo se, es que supongo que no me acostumbro a ver que son novios- hubo un momento de silencio. Sentí que decía miedo de que en mi palabras se trasluciera la verdad, después de todo…era parte de ella.

-Si, yo tampoco- dijo finalmente suspirando

-Además…me da un poco de celos-dije- Ya sabes y ahora mas con Emm y Rose, me siento cada vez mas sola. Ver que ustedes tienen a alguien, y yo no.- me apresure a decir nerviosa de que se malinterpretara lo que dije. Ella rio levemente

-Ya encontraras a alguien-hubo un momento de silencio-¿Crees que vaya siendo en serio?-

-Ya lo creo, Emmett no nos ha dicho nada. Ninguno. Pero por lo general, el nos lo decía en seguida. Supongo que el que se lo reserve es por que planea volverlo serio-

-Emmett siempre actúa diferente- se coloco para quedar boca arriba y yo la imite-¿Cómo será el amor?- pregunto, la mire consternada

-¿A mi que me preguntas?- note que mi voz era mas filosa de lo necesario y la suavice- Digo, tu eres la que tiene novio…yo no-ella suspiro y pensó por tiempo interminable

-Lo se es que a veces…-guardo silencio un momento-A veces…cuando estoy con Jasper, me pregunto si no me equivoco al estar con, aun siento rara esa intimidad entre nosotros como si estuviera…mal, como si fuera…forzada-suspiro y me giro a ver-Necesitaba hablar de esto, créeme. No me siento bien pensando en todo esto- sentí un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho ¿ella decía no estar segura de sus sentimientos hacia el? Una veta de esperanza se encendió en mi, pero la apague rápido al tiempo que me tragaba el nudo que me impedía hablar

-Bella, tu y el son amigos desde niños. Es normal que haya dudas- una parte de mi se sintió cruel al decir eso, egoísta-Deberías pensar mejor, saber si en verdad esto es lo correcto o te esta deteniendo- continúe, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero realista

-Temo lastimar a Jasper- susurro-O que ustedes se molestan conmigo-suspire

-Lo importante es que hagan lo mejor para ambos, hablen, piénselo y analícenlo. Tal vez solo son dudas tuyas-suspire, luchando con la parte que me decía que era mala, yo no era mala, solo daba el consejo que debía dar.-Jasper sabrá entenderlo, siempre- ella se tomo un tiempo en pensar mis palabras antes de asentir brevemente

-No quiero cometer errores, Alice-

-Lo se, entre tu y yo. Tu eres la madura del grupo, siempre escogerás la mejor opción- ella se rió

-Pero tu siempre sabes que decir-suspiro- Por eso te quiero, Alice-

-Lo se, es inevitable quererme-ella rió-Perdona por alejarme de ti últimamente-dije contraída, necesitando excomulgar mis culpas-Soy feliz por ustedes, en serio, lo importante para mi es que sean felices. Ya sea si es al lado del otro, o con alguien mas-suspire-Pero simplemente…creo que no me adapto a los cambios como creía, y temía perderlos-Mi disculpa era sincera y mis palabras se acercaban a mis sentimientos, o al menos en los que se basaba mi amistad.

-No hay nada que disculpar, Alice. Lo importante es que sigas aquí, no quiero perderte. Ni a ti ni a Edward…significan mucho para mi-

-Y tu Bella, para nosotros-reímos un poco, de manera nerviosa

-Somos unas lloronas-

-Esto parece de novela-

-Definitivamente-

-¿y quien es el villano?- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, al abrirse Edward y Jasper estaban en el marco. Ambas nos miramos, por lo sincronizado del asunto

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto mi hermano

-Nada- dije-Solo que recordamos la película donde unos secuaces eran muy guapos- ambos nos miraron curiosos pero no preguntaron mas

-veníamos a darles las buenas noches- dijo Jasper

-¡buenas noches!- gritamos las dos como niñas, el se río

-buenas noches, chica- dijo Edward, nosotras nos reímos

-Tenemos dos papás, en lugar de uno. Que mola- dije

-¿y nuestra mamá?- pregunto Bella siguiéndome el juego

-Fuimos adoptadas, Bella-sonreí-Por esa pareja- señale a los chicos, ellos instintivamente se alejaron el uno del otro, nosotras nos reímos y ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Hasta mañana- dijo mi hermano cerrando la puerta

-¡hey, que no tengo nada contra que seas gay, hermanito!- grite

-¡ya duérmete!- me contesto al tiempo que oía como cerraba la puerta, nos reímos una vez mas. Despues de nuestro ataque de risa, Bella me miro sonriente

-Buenas noches, Allie-

-Buenas noches, Bells- dije al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, note mis mejillas estiradas, y tarde en caer que estaba sonriendo. Tenia días que no lo hacia.

La conversación de Tanya, las palabras de Bella, la escena del beso. Todo se junto dentro de mi, pero en lugar de lastimarme, hizo que una convicción naciera en mi. Tal vez, no era cuestión de elegir entre amor y amistad. Si no dejar elegir a ellos por ti. El amor sabría que hacer, para no lastimar a la amistad. Después de todo, son sentimientos que van de la mano.

Dejaría mi corazón, en manos del amor y la amistad. Por que al menos podía estar segura, de que era capaz de sentir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bajo la Lluvia, renace la esperanza**

AlicePov

Ha, demonios.

Simplemente, hoy no era mi día. Resumido, este no era mi día.  
Parada en la puerta de la escuela, mientras veía que la lluvia caía como si planeara crear la segunda inundación ¿y donde se había metido el arca?

Suspire, rodeando con mis brazos mi cuerpo. ¡Y es que el día había sido hermoso! Pero de pronto simplemente empezó a llover, y a llover…y a llover…y… ¿ya dije que esta lloviendo? Bien, pues lo esta.

Y justamente hoy, Mike Newton tenía que hacerse el chulo con el nuevo profesor de Historia. El profesor James, este, para darse a notar como nuevo profesor y que no se dejaba mangonear, había creído buena idea castigarnos. Con un examen sorpresa ¡en su primer día! Bien, el profesor James no se ganaría mi simpatía con eso. Nunca.

Además había llamado a Edward para que me recogiera, y el estaba en casa de Bella ayudándola a estudiar para el examen de algebra que tenían mañana.

Así que ellos no estaban para rescatarme. ¿Rose y Emm? Bien, ellos se habían ido de compras, y no estaban para buscarme ¡Que amigos mas egoístas! Definitivamente, al parecer, no podía contar con ellos para que me rescataran. Ah, pero esta me las cobraría y muy caro. Los haría sufrir. Mucho.

Al final, termine aquí, esperando a que la maldita lluvia cediera, o al menos, terminara de ahogarme.

-Vaya, pero si llueve a cantaros- escuche una voz detrás de mi, gire a ver por sobre mi hombro y me encontré con la mirada de nuestro profesor James. Ok, debía admitir que el tipo tenia lo suyo, el traje no le iba bien. Era mas del tipo de polera y pantalón de mezclillas. Era muy joven para embotarse en trajes.

Alto, de cabello miel y ojos castaños oscuros, a primera vista, el tenía una mirada y forma amable. Bien, hasta que el tipo decidía ponerte un examen sorpresa el día en que se presenta. Adiós simpatía.

-Fíjese, si no me dice no me doy cuenta-conteste con acritud que el respondió con una risa, se coloco a mi lado y observo la lluvia

-Alice Cullen ¿no?-

-Presente, querido profesor-dije, si. Si se lo preguntan, la lluvia me pone de malas, sobre todo la lluvia que moja mi ropa, arruina mi cabello y frizeea mi cabello

-¡Agh! ¿Quién fue el idiota que invento la lluvia?- el profesor me miro y se echo a reír

-Creo, dulzura, que nadie lo hizo. Es cosa de la naturaleza-

-Bien, pues la naturaleza apesta-el se rió

-Tienes carácter, para ser pequeña- lo mire frunciendo el ceño

-¿cree que el carácter es exclusivo de los altos?- me sonrío y coloco sus manos delante de el

-Bandera blanca, chica-gruñí, y fingí ignorarlo. Mire de nuevo a la lluvia, dejándome llevar por mi amargura.

Y es que no solo era el día, si no el hecho de que al parecer todo mundo parecía tener una pareja. Excepto yo.

Si, bien, tal vez mi hermano estuviera igual, pero Edward era Edward, el podía sonreír inocentemente y todas las chicas se le echaban encima. El podía tener a la chica que deseara solo con tronar los dedos. Tanya encabezando la lista.

Pero Edward estaba solo por decisión o, mas bien, por que esperaba a que Bella se le ocurriera mirar hacia donde estaba el, esperando por ella. Cosa difícil cuando ella era la novia de Jasper, su mejor amigo y mi gran amor.

Si lo preguntan, si, la vida apesta.

-Tu examen fue de los mejores, señorita Cullen- mire al maestro, a quien ya había olvidado. ¿Por qué no se callaba? No era por ser grosera, pero estaba en mi momento de pensar ¿Cómo pensaría si el estaba a mi lado?

-¿Ya los califico?- lo se, lo se. Estaba de malas, pero todavía podía competir para señorita miss simpatía. El profesor me sonrió

-Le di un vistazo a algunos, pero por lo que vi. Usted es de las mejores- me encogí de hombros

-Suele pasar cuando tienes por amigo, una enciclopedia andando sobre la guerra civil. Y un hermano que esta mas cercano a ser una computadora andando, que un chico- ¿envidia? Es decir, solo yo podía tener al mejor hermano del mundo. Guapo, simpático, caballeroso e…¡sorpresa! Inteligente hasta lo impensable.

-Bueno, también sirve que usted tenga deseo de aprender-

-Ha, ya…bien-nos quedamos en silencio un momento

-Espero que usted y yo nos llevemos bien-mire al profesor, que me sonreía mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial. Suspire

-Igual. Pero ¿sabe? No se ganara mi afecto si se la pasa hablando de la clase, cuando ya Sali- para mi sorpresa, el se puso rojo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Bien, bien. Error mió. A veces olvido lo que fue ser alumno y desear que acabaran las clases para ir a la siguiente fiesta en la lista- sonreí a mi pesar

-¿Le gustaban las fiestas, profesor?- el me sonrió

-Me encantaban, dulzura. Algo que jamás olvidare, asistía a cada que podía, y siempre era de los últimos en salir-

-Es difícil imaginarlo, cuando viste de traje- suspire-¿Sabe? No es por ser mala onda, pero ¿el cliché de profesor con traje? Ya esta obsoleto, de la era pasada- se rió

-Gracias por el consejo, dulzura-

-¡Alice!- salte de sorpresa al reconocer esa voz que mi cuerpo tan bien conocía. Gire como hacía donde la escuche y mire a Jasper.

Traía un paraguas en mano, mientras corría, con unos espectaculares jeans azules, y unas botas. Con una camisa de manga larga de color negro. Oh, sagrado dios, se veía espectacular bajo la lluvia.

Sacudí mi cabeza y reprendí a mis hormonas, cierto que lo amaba con locura desde niña, pero tenía que recordar –me había impuesto recordar- que el solo sería mi amigo, y el novio de mi mejor amiga. Era ella, no yo. Por mucho que la idea no me gustara. Por mucho que esa voz oscura me instara en desear cosas malas.

Ambos eran mis amigos, los quería. Y ellos no tenían la culpa, que yo estuviera enamorada de el. Bella ni siquiera lo sabía

-¿Jasper?- dije sorprendida, mientras el se colocaba junto a mi, se sacudía las pocas gotas de agua que se habían pegado a su cabello rubio.

-Hola, pequeña- saludo calidamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo olvidara la humedad

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el puso los ojos en blanco

-Visitando la escuela, sabes cuanto me gusta- sonrío irónico-Vine a recogerte, pequeño monstruo-

-Pero…yo no te llame-

-Lo cual, me tiene sentido. ¿es que no soy de confiar?-vale, no era eso. A Jasper le confiaría mi vida y mi corazón. Todo lo que el me pidiera. Pero lo cierto es que con mi corazón tratando de sobrevivir lo mejor posible a la situación. No quería estar viéndolo todo el tiempo, menos a solas. Sin mencionar que Jasper no tenía carro

-No es eso, Jazz- el sonrió

-Me alegro. Rosalie me llamo, me dijo que estabas en un predicamento, encerrada en la escuela y que necesitabas un héroe. Yo no tenía nada que hacer y sabes que mi casa esta mas cerca de la escuela-asentí

-¿En que llegaste?- el se sonrojo y parecía incomodo

-Ya sabes que no tengo carro, así que tome el bus. Pero tranquila, en mi paraguas entramos bien los dos- sonrío y no pude evitar corresponderle

-Gracias, Jasper-

-¿Por ti? Cuando quieras-y después miro al profesor. Con una sonrisa mas cordial y menos calida

-¿Es el nuevo profesor de historia?- el profesor asintió

-James Garriot, un placer joven- extendió su mano, pero Jasper solo asintió mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me atraía a el.

-El placer es mió, profesor- lo cual, quedaba en duda, por que su voz era fría y distante. No pude evitar mirarlo extrañada. Jasper siempre era amable y cordial con todos ¿Qué marcaba la diferencia?

-Bien, Alice, te veré en la clase de mañana-miro a Jasper-Y a usted espero conocerlo pronto-

-Su clase de historia, me toca mañana después del receso- el profesor asintió

-Entonces nos veremos después del receso-

-Vámonos, Alice- sin darme tiempo a decir algo, Jasper abrió el paraguas, me acomodo mas a su lado y echo a andar, conmigo a su costado. Sin darme cuenta, mis brazos rodearon la cintura de el y mi cabeza se apoyo en su hombro.

Nunca averiguaría, que era lo que Jasper me provocaba, que me causaba tanta paz. ¿era su aroma? ¿la familiaridad? No, no se lo que era. Simplemente había algo, desde que era niña, que me atraía a Jasper inevitablemente.

Cuando era niña, pensé que era natural, pero con Emmett no era lo mismo. Jasper tenía un significado importante y diferente al de cualquier otro.

Y quería que fuera mió. Siempre había sido así, pasar tanto tiempo con el como fuera, conocer tanto de el como fuera.

Reír con Jasper

Hablar con Jasper

Querer a Jasper.

Si, era de locos. Y mas cuando ahora, el tenía una novia y esa era Bella, mi mejor amiga y el amor de Edward.

¿Qué había dicho hace rato? Oh, si. La vida apestaba

Ya llevaban mas de dos meses andando, y después de la platica que había tenido con Bella la ultima vez, juro que me esfuerzo por ser tolerante.

Tanya era mi ejemplo. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de mi hermano, a pesar de que el solo tenía ojos para Bella. Y aunque el sabía de los sentimientos de Tanya, jamás le correspondió.

Amistad era lo único que Tanya podía recoger de Edward, y ella se conformaba. Por que hay veces, en que uno debe aprender que el amor y la amistad. Van separados, pero no por eso peleados.

Yo intentaba eso con Jasper y Bella, olvidar el dolor de mi pecho, la voz oscura que me decía constantemente que debía odiarlos.

No, jamás podría odiar. Eso no estaba en mi código mental. Era positiva, trataba las cosas y las dejaba ir. Jamás pensaba demasiado un asunto.

O era, o no era. Fin del asunto.

-Si no te molesta, Alice- hablo Jasper, interrumpiendo mis ideas-Tomaremos el bus, y nos quedaremos en mi casa. Llamaremos a Edward para que te recoja ahí, en cuanto termine de estudiar con Bella- miro hacia mi, con una sonrisa calida

-No quiero molestar a tus tíos- el se encogió de hombros

-Eso es lo mejor del asunto, que ellos no están para molestarse. Se fueron a no se donde, y no regresan hasta en la noche-

-Oh…bien- ok…¿toda la tarde, sola con el? No, definitivamente no. Antes hubiera sido motivo de alegría ¿ahora? No creo que fuera la mejor opción. No cuando mi corazón se alegraba tanto, sabiendo que lo único que estaba por recibir, era una tortura.

El simple hecho me causo un escalofrío. Jasper malinterpreto esto, pensando que tenía frío, me atrajo mas hacia el y froto su mano contra mi brazo, tratando de producirme mas calor, pero lo único que hizo fue provocar mas escalofríos

-Sabes que en Japón, solos los amantes comparten su sombrilla-

-¿disculpa?- dije sorprendida mirando hacia el, con los ojos abiertos. Jasper me sonrió

-Eso es lo que leí por ahí.- trate de sonreírle mientras aplacaba a mi imaginación, anhelante de esperanzas. No había, no había. Solo era una broma

-¿Qué diría Bella, si nos viera?- trate de picarlo, pero por el contrario, el agacho la cabeza contraído-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bien, es algo que iba decirte después-

-Pues debiste dejarme en blanco, por que ahora me he picado. Suéltalo Jasper- el suspiro y miro hacia delante, me pego mas a el, cuando un carro paso a alta velocidad a nuestro lado. Estábamos por llegar a la parada del autobús

-No se como decirlo…Alice.-

-Prueba con palabras, tal vez esas funcionen. De preferencia en español- El sonrío divertido, pero su mirada aun se veía contrariada

-Español es una buena opción- suspiro-Bella y yo…rompimos, esta mañana-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba, y juro que perdía la visión y mi corazón latía presuroso en mis oídos. Pero esto no podía ser verdad, no. Seguramente era un broma de mi cansado corazón, que necesitaba con desespero una esperanza de todo esto.

Jasper me miro contrariado.

-Bella y yo hablamos, y creímos…que era lo mas adecuado. Terminar con la relación y seguir siendo…amigos-

-Yo…no entiendo- susurre, desconociendo mi propia voz. Quise separarme de el, y decirle que si estaba jugando, que si era una broma. La dejara, era demasiado cruel para mi.

El me miro por largo tiempo, y después perdió la vista en la nada. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, cada quien en su mente.

Abordamos el autobús, y nos sentamos. En silencio.

¿Era verdad? ¿En realidad ambos habían terminado? Eso sería…no lo se. No estaba segura. Una parte de mi había deseado esas palabras.

Había querido su esperanza de vuelta y ahora que estaba aquí, ¿me atrevía a sentirla?

-¿Estas molesta, Allie?- susurro Jasper, mirando hacia la ventana, alce la vista y lo observe

-Es que no entiendo ¿se pelearon? ¿Qué fue?- el me miro y después volvió a perder la mirada en la ventana. Pensé que no me contestaría, hasta que soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a hablar, con voz parsimoniosa

-¿Cómo sabes, Alice? Cuando estas enamorado de verdad, cuando no estas confundiendo el amor con la amistad ¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?- quise contestarle, realmente desee decirle, que lo que sentía por Emmett era simple amistad. Pero cuando estaba con el, lo que sentía por el, iba mucho mas aya de la amistad…

-No lo se, Jasper- fue lo que conteste, lo único que se me ocurría decir sin profundizar dentro de mis sentimientos. El me dio una sonrisa triste, conciliadora.

-Bella y yo pasamos juntos el verano. A falta de ustedes nos compenetramos mas. Siempre ha sido mi amiga, junto contigo. Son las personas por las que yo daría mi vida. También por Edward y Emmett, incluso por Rose. Pero bueno…estando tanto tiempo con ella, creo que llegue a confundir mis sentimientos- bufo irónico-Bien, esa es una frase trillada, lo se. Pero es que…las quiero a ambas, son mis mejores amigas. Y de pronto me ve creyendo que por ella sentía mas que amistad.- me miro a los ojos, triste- Y Bella se confundió igual, pero últimamente, ahora con ustedes de vuelta. No podemos vernos como algo mas que amigos. Por que solo somos eso. Hoy hablamos de eso, de esa pequeña confusión. Quería ser sincero con ella, que no quería perder su amistad por un error y llegue a creer que así sería, pero cuando hable con ella, cual fue mi sorpresa de que ella estaba en el mismo predicamento-

-Y entonces…decidieron cortar- el asintió lentamente

-Aun podemos salvar la amistad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-suspiro-Esto del amor es una cosa muy confusa, Alice. Y mas si como parece ser, es tan similar a la amistad ¿Cuándo podré saber cual es la diferencia? Cuando la persona que esta delante de mi, es mas que un amiga y algo que aprecio. Y veo realmente, a una chica- me miro, esperando una respuesta.

Desee, ahora mas que nunca. Decirle lo que yo sentía, decirle que la diferencia entre el amor y la amistad. Se descubría si veíamos lo que yo sentía por el. En lugar de eso, suspire y negué con la cabeza

-No lo se, Jasper. Realmente, no lo se- el me sonrió de manera triste, y miro hacia delante. Perdido en sus sentimientos. Yo mire la ventana, viendo como la lluvia seguía y seguía. Mientras yo me dejaba inundar por dentro, con una clase de lluvia diferente, una lluvia cruel, una lluvia que me llenaba de esperanza

-¿Te arrepientes?- susurre sin verlo, con la vista clavada en el paisaje que iba y venía. No me atreví a voltear, pero sabía que mirada. Estaba completamente segura que sus ojos se clavaban en mí-¿Te arrepientes de esto? Que tal si al final, ella es realmente…-me atragante- tu amor- pensé que el no me contestaría, pero no fue así

-Bella siempre ha sido para mi, como una hermana. De lo único que me arrepentiría, sería de no haberme dado cuenta. De lastimarnos mutuamente por medio del engaño-

-¿Estas seguro?-silencio

-¿Recuerdas, cuando en la primaria, ese chico Jacob se pego a Bella como uña y mugre?- mire hacia el y asentí. Dudosa de a donde quería llegar- Jacob juraba y perjuraba que el seria el esposo de Bella cuando fueran grandes-

-Y por eso Edward peleaba mucho con el, eran enemigos declarados- Jasper asintió

-Edward ha sido un poquito sobre protector y posesivo cuando se trata de ti y de Bella- Si tan solo supiera- En fin, Jacob estaba súper enamorado, o eso declaraba y Bella, quiso creer que si. Adoraba a Jacob, era como su hermanito pequeño- asentí- Pero cuando Jacob le pidió que fuera su novia...Ella dijo que eran muy pequeños, y que ella no podía ser novia de su hermanito-

-Y el estuvo sentido con ella, hasta que llego a vivir con nosotros la chica esa…¿Cómo se llamaba?- Jasper sonrió

-Nessie. Así le decíamos-

-Oh, si claro. Nessie y Jake se hicieron inseparables, y hasta la fecha ha sido así-

-Puedes jurar que ellos, al menos, en algún momento van a andar. Y puedes pensar, que Jacob en algún momento se acordara lo colgado que estaba por Bella y se reirá. Así creo que lo veremos Bella y yo-

-Entonces…no te arrepientes-sonrió divertido y se levanto, nuestra parada estaba próxima. Bajamos y coloco rápido el paraguas sobre mi, atrayendo a su cuerpo

-No, no me arrepiento, Alice-suspiro- Pero creo que debo ser mas cuidadoso, y no andar confundiendo mis sentimientos. No quiero volver a dañar a alguien o a mi, por mi confusión. Seria cruel ¿no crees? –

-Pero ese es el asunto de amor. Bueno, no exactamente eso. Me refiero a la prueba y el error, equivocarse es el único medio para llegar a lo que uno busca-

-No lo creo, Alice, también puede ser uno mas precavido-hice un mohín

-Pero si eres precavido, entonces te puedes estar perdiendo de algo grandioso- para mi enojo, el se rió. Fuerte y claro-¿Te parezco graciosa?- el negó vehemente con la cabeza, y después de que logro controlar su risa me contesto

-Por eso me gusta hablar contigo, Alice. Tu siempre tienes algo con lo que contradecir mis opiniones. Siempre terminas mostrándome que no hay blanco o negro. Puede existir el gris-

-Mas bien los colores- objete- Por que el blanco y el negro, bien para un funeral o una fiesta de coctel ¿El gris? Ni si quiera para la graduación- el se rió justo como esperaba, después me miro sonriente

-Si, Alice, contigo veo los colores- me quede en shock y, antes de que el notara mi sonrojo agache la cabeza.

No importaba que sentido usara el, sus palabras siempre lograban llegar a mi alama, alzarme hasta el cielo y poder tocar con las yemas de los dedos las nubes, antes de caer en la realidad.

El ya no anda con Bella, canto una voz en mi interior. Pero…al parecer, la oscuridad había llegado para quedarse. Si, Jasper ya no andaba con Bella, ¿Pero eso significaba que andaría conmigo? No, por supuesto que no. Además, el mismo acaba de decir que quería ser mas cuidadoso con el amor, y conocía bien a Jasper como para saber, que sus palabras no significarían, que en seguida se lanzaría de lleno.

Y aunque lo hiciera, nada garantizaba que me escogiera a mi. El ya había tenido su prueba y error con una amiga. No se arriesgaría a tener otro

¿Podría yo andar con el ex de una amiga? ¿Aun cuando se tratara del amor de toda mi vida? Suspire frustrada

¡Es que el maldito amor tenía que ser tan complicado!

Yo sentía algo especial por Jasper desde siempre ¿no podía simplemente el sentir lo mismo? Andar, ser felices…y fin de la historia.

-Llegamos, Alice.- alce el rostro mientras el abría la puerta de la entrada.

La casa de los tíos de Jasper era más hogareña de lo que en realidad ellos eran. Pocas veces los había visto, por que siempre tenían algo mejor que hacer. Además, el punto de reunión para nosotros, era mi casa o la de Bella.

Últimamente, pasábamos a darnos una vuelta de vez en cuando en casa de Rosalie, pero la chica decía que siempre prefería la comida hogareña de mi madre, o de la misma Bella –que a diferencia de mi, se le daba la cocina-

Bueno, que puedo decir de la casa de Jasper. Bien, nada lo representaba en lo mas mínimo, al menos hasta que entrabas a su habitación. El resto de la casa tenía un toque femenino y elegante, de colores melocotón y cuadros por aya y por acá. Bien, debía admitir que tenía buena decoración, pero ¿en mi opinión? Estaba muy cargado, una nota mas juvenil hubiera ido genial.

Jasper no se detuvo, y subió las escaleras y yo lo seguí, como algo que es natural para mi, por que es algo que siempre ha sido así. Me sabía el camino a su cuarto de memoria, casi podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Subo a la parte alta de las escaleras, viro a la derecha, la tercera puerta en la izquierda.

-Por que no te das una ducha, mientras yo preparo algo caliente y llamo a Edward para que el y Bella vengan-

-Pero si no me moje…mucho- y era verdad, había tratado de irme caminado bajo la lluvia, pero en cuanto las primeras gotas tocaron mi cabello, dio marcha atrás. Es cierto que la sombrilla no había alcanzado para los dos –aun cuando habíamos ido tan juntos que parecíamos uno- pero no estaba empapada.

Jasper abrió la puerta de su cuarto y me dio el paso. No pude evitar suspirar al sentir la calidez de su cuarto, y el aroma dulzón y masculino que tenía. Bien, cierto que Jasper no era tan ordenado como mi hermano, ni tan desordenado como Emmett –en serio, entrar en la habitación de Emmett, es perderse en el amazonas- tenía alguna que otra cosa botada, su cama, en un intento de tendido. Con el cobertor en el piso, algún que otro disco tirado, su guitarra bien colocada a un lado.

Sus pósters rectos, a excepción de unos que estaban por caerse. Sonreí, según Jasper, el tenía su propio estilo de acomodar las cosas, pero podías preguntarle por cualquiera de ellas y el sabría donde están –lo juro, lo intentamos una vez y paso la prueba- No iba a criticar, este punto medio, esta idea de un chico ordenado pero divertido. Me encantaba, era tan…el.

Deje caer mi mochila a un lado de la puerta y me fui a sentar en la cama.

-Aunque no estés muy mojada, Alice, lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes- se acerco a su cómoda y rebusco entre sus ropas, al final saco unas viejas ropas que el usaba de mas joven y me las dio- Ya sabes donde esta el baño- me sonrío- Deja tu ropa al pie de la puerta, yo la buscare después- hice una mueca

-No soy una consentida, creo que puedo secar mi ropa-

-Pero eres mi invitada, y no debo incordiarte- cruce los brazos en forma caprichosa

-Si, pues ya me incordias con tantos modales. Lárgate y dame privacidad- fingí estar molesta mientras le señalaba con la puerta, el puso los ojos en blanco y salio negando con la cabeza. Murmurando algo sobre las chicas pequeñas y la locura

-Te escuche- dije divertida

-Bien, entonces no tengo que repetirlo- cerro la puerta tras de si.

El baño fue rápido, estabas más que acostumbrada a cosas como esta. Si no era en casa de Bella, podía ser en la casa de Jasper o de Emmett.

Pero incluso Jasper, prefería mantenernos lejos de sus tíos. A veces podían ser amables, y a veces simplemente te incordiaban con su presencia. Jasper esperaba impaciente su mayoría de edad, para poder irse de aquí.

No lo trataban mal, no. Pero ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, o hacerle saber que no era bienvenido, tampoco era como ser agradable y simpático.

Tome mi ropa y baje las escaleras, buscando a Jasper. Lo encontré en la conciba, terminando de prepara chocolate caliente. Sirviéndolo en unas tazas.

-¿con malvaviscos y canela?- pregunte mientras me dirigía al cuarto de lavado y colocaba mi ropa dentro. Lo escuche reír divertido

-Como te gusta, Alice-

-Eres el mejor Jasper- suspire, puse en marcha la lavadora y me fui a colocar a su lado. La cocina no era muy grande, y estaba pintada de un color pistache un poco enfermizo. Pero daba igual, no todos podían nacer con mi sentido del estilo.

Bebí un poco del liquido y suspire, Jasper era genial haciendo cosas como esta

-relájate un poco, Alice. Iré a tomarme una ducha, si llegan Edward y Bella-

-yo abro, entendido, papi- puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía y salía fuera de la cocina.

Y ahí me quede, preguntándome, por que, aun cuando esta era realmente la casa de los tíos de Jasper, el solo hecho de saberle tan cerca mío. Me hacia sentir tranquila y protegida.

Quería olvidar todos los peros.

Quería olvidar las cosas que habían pasado, decirle a mi corazón que podía, de nuevo, albergar esperanzas, pero ¿en realidad podía?


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Nuevo Cap! primero que nada, gracias a todos los que leen y desean que actualice, no saben como me motivan. Segundo, bueno ya saben la cantaleta de siempre, los personajes no son mios -ju...seria tan feliz de ser asi xD- solo la historia, lo demas pertenece a nuestra mas que admirada, Stephenie Meyer -lo escribi bien, vdd?- Vale, corto y fuera. Dejen review y haganme saber que les gusta, si?_**

**_Posdata:quiero decir que gran parte de la inspiracion de este cap, vino de You belong with me de Taylor Swift, asi que es una rola que recomiendo de sobra. La cosa vino por accidente, pero miren que salio bonito. xD_**

**Los Novios**

AlicePov

-No se que rayos hago con mi vida-susurre, mientras soltaba un suspiro lentamente y agachaba mi cabeza; mis ojos se detuvieron en el humeante chocolate que sostenía entre mis manos.

Mientras esperaba a Edward y Bella o que Jasper terminara su ducha, mi mente no dejaba mas que atosigarme con mil y un ideas.

Preguntas que necesitan respuestas

Miedos que necesitaba enfrentar

Dudas que necesitaba alejar

-Yo amo a Jasper-susurre hacia la taza de chocolate, como si deseara que me respondiera-pero el no se fijara en mi… ¿o si? Aunque después de todo…¿Qué me asegura que lo que siento es…amor?- no, eso no estaba a discusión.

Jasper se había vuelto mi mundo prácticamente antes de que descubriera el significado de esa palabra.

Cuando era niña me gustaba jugar y pasar el tiempo con el, siempre me las arreglaba para que fuera así. Pasábamos el tiempo con mi hermano, Emmett y Bella pero era a Jasper con el que me gustaba estar.

Nunca en toda mi vida mi atención sentimental se había girado hacía otro chico, a menos que contáramos a Travis Fimmel, pero vamos, el chico era un modelo y estaba para comérselo y toda chica tenía su derecho a tener un amor platónico.

Sin embargo lo de Jasper era real, era mi primera imagen al despertar y la ultima al dormir. Era su sonrisa la que me hacia sonreír, era su voz la que me tranquilizaba. Y era sus ojos los que encendían esa sensación de vértigo dentro de mi estomago; Como si estuviera al borde de una gran vórtice, pero la sensación mas que miedo me provocaba…alegría.

Tome un poco de chocolate caliente mientras fruncía el ceño. Jasper era mi mundo, ni si quiera supe en que momento durante nuestro crecimiento mi corazón decidió volverlo el epicentro de su latir. Pero sucedió y yo no podía simplemente negarlo.

Quería pertenecer a Jasper

Quería que el me perteneciera

Sin embargo, los recientes sucesos me decían que Jasper no pensaba igual. El se había enamorado de Bella, el había sentido algo por ella. Cierto que el se había dado cuenta que solo había sido una confusión. Sentimientos parecidos jugando con sus sentidos. Pero ya había pasado… y mi corazón luchaba con mi razonamiento ¿Podría andar yo con Jasper, cuando sabía que había andado con Bella, mi mejor amiga? Y aunque pudiera ¿Podría yo capturar su atención?

Suspire de nuevo, llevando otro poco de chocolate caliente a la boca y dejando que el líquido caliente pasara por mi garganta. No muy lejos un pitido reverbero por la habitación, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Mi ropa ya estaba seca. Suspire una vez más y deje la taza sobre el mármol de la repisa y camine con paso cansado hacia el cuarto de lavandería.

Saque la ropa y la mire con una media sonrisa, mientras mi mente barajaba todas esas ideas. Mire por sobre mi hombro hacia la puerta y me lo pensé un momento pero al final, bueno, estaba sola en este momento, así que…

Me saque la camisa y el short que Jasper me dio, siendo que era lo único que tenía puesto me sentí algo nerviosa de estar bueno…este…desnuda –colocar sonrojo aquí- en la casa de alguien mas, pero vamos…era la casa de Jasper…bueno, no de Jasper.

Ugh, nervios.

Rápidamente me coloque mis pantys, sintiéndome algo mas protegida. Tome mi brasier con gatitos –a juego con mis pantys- y empecé a colocármelo cuando escuche un jadeo. Con el bello de la nuca erizado, voltee lentamente al tiempo que mis ojos se agrandaba y rezaba a dios mentalmente que lo que presentía fuera mentira.

¡Mierda!

Jadee al tiempo que me cubría los pechos y me sonrojaba, ahí, delante de mi. Estaba un sorprendido Jasper, mirándome…atentamente, con los ojos abiertos

-Ja-jasper-susurre, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se calentaba y mis nervios se aceleraban. Toda mi sangre acomulandose en mis mejillas

-Yo…yo…yo-balbuce y luego se dedico a abrir y cerrar la boca mientras su mirada estaba fija en mi.

-¿Po…podrías cerrar la puerta?-murmure mientras trataba de tapar mas mis pechos, el asintió lentamente, y con la cara en blanco alargo la mano a la puerta del cuarto de lavado y la cerro lentamente. Sin despegar la mirada de mi, pareciendo absorto. Me llevo unos segundos reaccionar. Gruñi

-¡Demonios!-murmure, mientras me recargaba sobre la secadora y trataba de tranquilizar mi cuerpo tembloroso, mi corazón palpitante o, y no olvidemos a mi vergüenza en todo su esplendor. Doble argg

-Demonios, demonios, demonios-cada vez acentúe la palabra golpeando un pie contra el suelo-Dios, estas en mi contra- susurre, con mi garganta seca y mi corazón y pulso sin tranquilizarse

Y, estupidamente, mi mente me envío una imagen que en vez de tranquilizarme, me puso mas nerviosa, era un flashbacks de lo que acaba de pasar, solo que en esta ocasión, Jasper me devoraba con la mirada, se acercaba a mi en dos zancadas y me tomaba entre sus brazos para darme el beso mas arrebatador de toda mi existencia. Que me dejaba volando en mil nubes. Gruñí de nuevo, mientras una parte de mi no parecía tan indiferente a esa escena.

Pero no, Jasper no me había besado, me había mirado horrorizado y se había limitado a balbucear, demostrando que no tenía ganas de mirar –a mis vergonzosas ropas de gatitos- y que estaba más que incomodo de esto que yo. ¿Soy acaso tan poco deseable? ¿Acaso mi figura no causa algún deseo? ¿Acaso mi copa A no puede contra la B de Bella? Ugh…bien, se que no deberia pensar en esas cosas, el sexo y yo…bueno, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente, y tampoco debo dar por hecho que Bella y Jasper… pero era posible ¿no? Jasper y Bella son dos adolescentes con deseos de probar y conocer…como yo…si ellos quisieran…nada les impide explirar con la debida responsabilidad.

Solté el aire exasperada, una imagen para nada deseable de Bella y Jasper se cruzo por mi mente y la deseché por completo. No quería saber si ellos, en el corto tiempo que su noviazgo había durado, habían explorado sus cuerpos de sobra. Era repulsivo, peor, era doloroso; imaginar a Jasper con alguien –solo lo superaba haberlo visto besándola- suspire mientras mi corazón, de pronto caía en picada en una gran masa de hielo. Regresaba al hoyo negro, todo oscuridad y enfriaba a mi errático ser.

-Soy una tonta-murmure, mientras las lagrimas trataban de ganarme la batalla de voluntad. Abroche mi brasier y me coloque el resto de la ropa. Pero no quería salir, no quería ver a Jasper o ver como me recibiría

¿Fingiría que no había pasado nada?

¿Se disculparía?

¿Se reiría y diría que fue algo totalmente vergonzoso pero digno de contar a nuestros nietos? La verdad, no quería ver ninguna opción. Sea como sea, sentiría su rechazo hacia mi. Seriamos los amigos, que tuvieron un encuentro vergonzoso.

Si el fuera… Dos toques en la puerta, quedos, pero sobresaltándome como si fueran dos balazos

-¿Alice?- murmuro la voz de Jasper a través de la puerta, me mordí la lengua para que mi respuesta automática a su llamado no atravesara mi garganta. El resto de mi cuerpo reaccionando a el

-Alice, cariño, no puedes permanecer eternamente adentro-

-Pero puedo intentarlo- dije, y al tiempo me golpe mentalmente. ¡Se suponía que eso no lo diría en voz alta!. El suspiro de Jasper fue audible a través de la puerta

-Alice, que seas pequeña no significa que actúes como una niña-me quede helada y de pronto, toda mi vergüenza se convirtió en ira ¿!Qué actúe como niña!? Sin darme cuenta, me gire como un vendaval y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de poder detenerme la abría de par en par y…me congelaba. Mierda....mierda, mierda, mierda…yo no…

Jasper sonrío triunfal

-Psicología inversa, Alice- gruñí, trate de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de reaccionar Jasper me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba hacia el lugar mas familiar y calido del mundo, para mi. Automáticamente mis brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos

-No lamento lo que vi, por que me gusto lo que vi-

-Jasper…-susurre contrariada al tiempo que me sonrojaba

-No, Alice, no-me interrumpió-Aunque talvez tu lo olvides a veces, soy un hombre y aunque soy conciente de lo que somos. No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo y mis hormonas reaccionen de tal forma….eres una mujer, Alice, una hermosa y magnifica mujer-

-Yo, yo…yo-¡Ah maldición!

-Lo que si lamento, es no haber tocado antes, por que nos habría ahorrado esto-me abrazo mas fuerte-Afortunado el hombre que pueda llamarte suya, que pueda vanagloriarse de tener tu amor, Alice-gemi, todo mi cuerpo derritiéndose ante la voz tan suave y varonil de Jasper, del calor de su cuerpo contra mi, de sus palabras. Yo quería que ese hombre fuera el.

Lentamente me alejo, y me miro con una media sonrisa

-Pero no la tendra fácil, Alice. No dejare que cualquier tonto toque a mi amiga-suspiro-Si estas enojada conmigo, lo entiendo. Si estas avergonzada, lo entiendo. Pero sabes que te aprecio mas que nada y que lo que aquí paso, no es nada que nos deba…incordiar. Nuestra amistad va mas que eso ¿si, Alice?- lo mire por largo tiempo, una parte de mi deseando alzarme en puntillas y atrapar sus labios al tiempo que mandaba al diablo la amistad, otra, la mas sensata, diciendome que era un tonta por actuar como estaba actuando, pero eso no evitaba que me dolieran sus palabras.

Lentamente asentí, tragando fuerte

-Te quiero Jasper-susurre, queriendo que por lo menos esta vez, el entendiera el real y verdadero significado de esas palabras pero como siempre, no lo hizo. Su sonrisa fue amigable, se agacho y me beso la frente

-Yo a ti, enana-suspire, derrotada en esta guerra entre el amor y amistad. El timbre sonó con insistencia, suspire aburrida mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, dando un paso atrás

-Apuesto toda mi nueva colección de dolce&gabbana a que es Emmett- Jasper se río, revolviéndose los cabellos

-No participo en apuestas perdidas-dijo, mientras unos golpes insistentes se unían al timbre. Al fondo la voz de Rosalie que gritaba molesta hacia de coro.

Camine tras Jasper, mirando como su espalda se ondulaba a cada paso y una sonrisa nerviosa se forma en rostro.

Gesh, a Jasper le había gustado mi cuerpo. No debería, pero la idea me alegraba. Aunque fuera solo amiga de Jasper, aunque todas mis dudas estuvieran presionándome, aunque Jasper nunca me miraba mas aya de lo debido. La idea de que mi cuerpo no le era indiferente…je

-¡Por que rayos tardan tanto en abrir la maldita puerta!-grito Emmett al tiempo que entraba como un vendaval por el marco, con una gran caja de pizza-¿Qué no saben que aya afuera llueve a cantaros?- nos reprendió, pero la sonrisa brillando en sus ojos-¡Podría encogerme! Y el papel de la enana ya lo tiene Alice-

-Eres un idiota, Emmett- dijimos Rosalie y yo al tiempo, no miramos y nos soltamos a reir sin poder evitarlo. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Gracias Jasper, por salvar a nuestra Alice-

-Mi placer ser el caballero en su corcel de esta princesa- le sonreí mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Rosalie

-Ese corcel debió ahogarse por que nunca lo vi-Jasper se rió mientras se revolvía los cabellos

-Tampoco tengo cara de caballero- chasque la lengua, Rose lo miro junto conmigo de arriba a abajo

-Un poco de ejercicio-dije de manera crítica, Rosalie se acariciaba el mentón mientras asentía

-Y un poco de bronceado. Si, creo que eso seria suficiente-Emmett se rió, y alzo la mano

-¿Y yo?- ambas pusimos en blanco

-Cariño, ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pasaras del bufón-Jasper se rió conmigo, mientras Emmett miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

-Punto para ti, princesa, el siguiente juego-sonrió malévolamente-Es mío- le guiño el ojo, para mi sorpresa Rose se sonrojo. Jasper y yo miramos de uno a otro, decidí preguntar lo que ambos necesitábamos saber

-¿Hay algo que quieran contarnos?- Rosalie empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos mientras agachaba la mirada y se sonrojaba. Por el contrario, Emmett tenía aspecto de haberse ganado una medalla de oro en las olimpiadas

-Pues si, fíjate que hay algo-saco, de ser posible, mas el pecho-Resulta que mis encantos han logrado atrapar a la princesita rubia que tenemos entre nosotros, así que felicítenme, ya tengo novia- chille emocionada mientras daba brinquitos

-¡Felicidades, Emm! ¡Tu primera novia!- me abalance al cuello de mi amigo, sonriente

-¿primera novia?- pregunto Rose tras de mi, Emmett se tenso-Creí que ya habías tenido… ¿doce? ¿Veinte? No recuerdo bien, fanfarroneabas tanto que- Emmett empezó a tener un tos nerviosa, me miraba nerviosa al tiempo que decía

-Gracias Alice- me encogí de hombros, quitándome de en medio. Pequeña, pero no tonta

-Yo que iba a saber que andabas de fanfarrón-

-Felicidades, Rose-dijo Jasper, esta asintió mientras miraba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos en jarra a Emmett, quien se movía nervioso

-Este…¡Trajimos pizza!- dijo Emmett al tiempo que alzaba la caja, me rei, Jasper se acerco y tomo la caja, se acerco a mi y me jalaba hacia la cocina

-Todo tuyo, Rose-dijo por sobre su hombro

-Gracias, Jasper-susurro Rose, apunto de explotar. Tan pronto como nos pusimos a resguardo comenzaron los gritos y excusa. Me reí por lo bajo mientras me acercaba a la repisa donde había dejado mi chocolate. Jasper coloco la pizza sobre la repisa y empezó a buscar platos para comer

-No entiendo a Rose, debería estar contenta por ser la primera-Jasper se rió mientras se encogia de hombros

-Lo esta, solo que quiere hacerle drama a Emmett por mentirle, ya sabes…supongo que quiere mostrarle su lugar. Tu y yo sabemos que Emmett es un chico al que hay que traer con la cuerda floja-

-Jep, pero aun asi, es nuestro Emmett y-fingí que me limpiaba las lagrimas-Oh, estoy tan orgullosa, parece que fue ayer cuando tratábamos de enseñarle que las lombrices no eran para comer-

-En especial las condimentadas con tierra-me gire, encontrando a mi hermano sonriente, en el marco de la cocina con Bella delante de el

-¡Edward!-grite mientras me acercaba a el y lo abraza, luego me lance a mi amiga-¡Bella!-esta rio mientras me contestaba el abrazo

-¿Entonces es oficial?- pregunto Bella

-Debe serlo, ya actúan como novios-Nos reímos

-Pobre de Emmett, aunque creo que lo feliz que se ve, supera con creces sus llegues con Rose-

-A cada quien lo que le toca- dije divertida

-Agradezco que no nos vieran, capaz que Emmett decide usarnos de escudo y luego Rosalie descargaba su furia en los tres-

-¿Y no eres solidario?- pregunto Bella divertida a Edward, el se rió

-Una cosa es ser solidario, y otra muy diferente, suicida-

-¡Amen!-grite divertida.

En ese momento Emmett entro con cara de niño regañado, pero la luz en sus ojos superaba con creces eso, Rosalie sonreia detrás de el y pronto la pizza fue repartida –la parte mas grande para Emm- y las risas se hicieron esperar.

De nuevo estaba con mis amigos. Donde pertenecía.

Mire de reojo a Jasper, pensando, que en momentos como este, el amor y la amistad, realmente podían convivir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resolución**

AlicePov

Miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto como bajaba el sol en un atardecer de aquellos que son inolvidables y mágicos, el cielo iba de tonalidades azulinas a rojizas hasta tonos morados en un arcoiris único. El silencio que me rodeaba me daba una sensación de letargo; mi común hiperactividad destronada por la sensación de paz. Lejos, muy lejos, una parte de mi preguntaba por mi familia ¿Estaba Edward en su cuarto oyendo música? ¿Esme estaba en el trabajo o abajo preparando la cena? ¿Papá seguía en el hospital? Debía bajar y buscarlos, lo sabía pero no podía; no quería alejarme de este pequeño remazo de paz y silencio.

Entonces un sonido apareció de la nada, resurgiendo del fondo silencioso. Una guitarra. Cerré los ojos mientras imaginaba el instrumento, la imagen de una guitarra color borgoña con estampas y con un grabado dorado en la parte mas redonda de esta se me vino a la mente. El chico que la tocaba era de cabellos rubios, con los ojos cerrados en concentración. Sonreí y aun mas cuando reconocí la tonada de _"Your Guardian Angel" _de _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _una de mis canciones favoritas por que la calma de la canción me relajaban como nunca pero en este momento hacía algo mas: Me llamaba.

Me gire lentamente, esperando encontrar la imagen justo en el marco de la puerta pero ahí no había nada, con suma lentitud di un paso y luego otro, yendo hacía la música. Todo a mi alrededor era un silencio total, haciendo que la guitarra fuera como un faro para mi alma. Baje las escaleras y me detuve al pie de estas, esperando ver a papá u olfatear la cena que seguramente preparaba mi mamá, pero ahí no había nada.

Estaba Sola. O eso me registro mi mente, solo yo y esa melodía que venía del pórtico de mi casa. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho, queriendo sentir a mi corazón que parecía querer latir al ritmo cadencioso de la melodía.

Justo cuando toque el picaporte de la entrada principal una voz empezó a acompañar la música, una voz que hizo que mi corazón aletargado de pronto acelerara su ritmo y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas revivieran. Conocía esa voz varonil, una voz que mejoraba con creces la letra de la canción y se burlaba del vocalista del grupo. Salí al pórtico y gire a mi derecha, donde estaba el columpio de doble plaza.

Ahí estaba el.

Hebras de su cabello caían frente a sus ojos cerrados, sus labios retorcidos en una sonrisa amble mientras se movían para descargar aquella canción que me tenía hipnotizada. Sus dedos largos y finos se movían sobre el instrumento que había imaginado hace tan solo unos minutos, uno que conocía bien.

La guitarra de Jasper que yo le había regalado en su cumpleaños numero 14, era de color Ebano, con estampas y fotos de nosotros, había que yo adoraba por sobre todas, estábamos solo el y yo, el me abrazaba por atrás mirando a la foto mientras yo sostenía la cámara

_-…__I can show you I'll be the one…- _las letras doradas eran el nombre de el, en manoscrita, había mandado ha colocarla para que fuera la guitarra mas especial que el pudiera poseer, y según sus palabras…era asi

_-…Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart…-_ en ese momento el me sorprendió abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndolos hacía mi, como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que estaba ahí observándolo, su sonrisa se expandió y sus ojos brillaron, asintió hacía mi y ese simple movimiento fue como el interruptor que me atrajo hacía el_-…Please don't throw that away…-_ sonreí sin proponérmelo mientras mi corazón de pronto volvía a caer en ese letargo, arrullado por su voz, por sus ojos mirándome fijamente mientras sonreían y continuaban con la canción.

El mundo se volvió negro, la oscuridad de la noche no me importa, las luciérnagas y los grillos desaparecieron, la banca donde estábamos…mi madre a punto de llegar…mi hermano. Nada me importo.

Solo aquellos ojos azules que me miraban sonrientes. Como si yo pudiera cambiar el mundo, como si tuviera un poder universal o fuera el epicentro del mundo. ¿Era tan malo que me gustara que mirara así? ¿Era extraño? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a mirarme así? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? Ni siquiera me preguntaba que hacía el ahí, por que cantaba…donde estaban todos.

Solo me importaba que la magia del momento fuera eterna. Una llama inextinguible, como lo que siento por el.

La ultima tonada demoro en nuestros oídos, rememorando todo, sus ojos seguían viéndome y su sonrisa no desaparecía, tampoco la mía

-Me encanta esa canción- susurre asustada de que mi voz rompiera la magia pero queriendo expresarme. El asintió

-Fue de la primera que aprendí a tocar, ya que tú me regalaste la guitarra-

-Si, lo se… en cuanto la aprendiste viniste corriendo a mi y la tocaste…Edward te acompaño en el piano- al unísono comenzamos a mecernos sobre el columpio-Aprecie demasiado aquello- el asintió lentamente, alejando su vista de mi y mirando la noche

-Y yo aprecio tu amistad, Alice…pero…-agacho la mirada, pensativos una brisa enfrío la noche, erizando mi piel. Mi corazón de pronto comenzó a aletear asustado

-¿Pero…?- inste, el alzo la vista y la clavo en mi antes de volver a agacharla, sus dedos jugaban con las cuerdas de la guitarra distraídamente sacando notas sin sentido

-Yo…Alice…No se como decirlo…como-suspiro pareciendo cansado-No tengo palabras para decir todo lo que significas para mi, eres lo que espero ver cada día a mi lado, tu sonrisa es lo que lucho por ver cada día por la que me disfrazaría como un bufón con tal de verte sonreír…protegerte de las cosas…por pequeñas que sean, es mi objetivo…no quiero que nada te lastima…no soportaría perderte por que eres lo que cambia mi vida- mis manos apoyadas en el banco empezaron a temblar, como si de pronto estuvieran cargando un gran peso, un dolor en el estomago se acentúo

-Jasper…-logre decir entre el nido de avispas que se había anidado en mi garganta. El negó con la cabeza

-No, Alice…necesito decírtelo-me miro a los ojos-Yo…es que…yo-suspiro frustrado-Yo…aprendí esta canción no solo por que fuera tu favorita…si no por que necesitaba decirte de alguna forma todo lo que siento por ti…y esta canción es lo mas cercano que encuentro…lo que se acerca a mis sentimientos por ti-llevo una mano a mi mejilla que ardía, la acuno mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar, hipnotizándome con la mirada-Alice yo…yo te amo-solté un suspiro y de pronto me sentí ligera, tan ligera como si hubiera tomado una dieta rápida y perdido 10 kilos en segundos. Mi corazón aleteaba como colibrí, mi cuerpo de pronto parecía despertar del letargo de la bella durmiente, mis labios me picaban

-Jasper…-susurre anonada-Repítelo…-pedí con una sonrisa, el me sonrío y dejo a un lado la guitarra mientras se acercaba a mi.

Me sentí pequeña e indefensa, pero protegida por un poder mágico que el emanaba, bajo la mano que apoyaba en mi mejilla hasta mi hombro y la otra la llevo a mi nuca enredándola con mis cortos cabellos, acerco su rostro hasta el mío, nuestros labios rozándose. Sus ojos eran lo único que veía, unos ojos que brillaban como nunca, como la luz guía de un alma perdida. Mi alma.

-Te amo-sonreí

-Me hiciste esperar mucho por oír esas palabras, Jasper-el respondió a mi sonrisa

-Lo siento- y entonces sus labios atraparon los míos.

La única vez que los había besado era una niña y el beso había sido fugaz pero mi mente no olvidaba la suavidad de sus labios, de un sabor salda…como lluvia de mar o anís dulce. Me embriague al probarlos y sin darme cuenta rodee con mis brazos su cuello y aun con mi pequeño cuerpo logre hacerlo retroceder mientras yo prácticamente me le echaba encima, sonriendo contra sus labios que se movían al compás de los míos, sentía el también sonreía, la mano que había apoyado contra mi hombro la deslizo por mi espalda baja, provocándome escalofríos de éxtasis.

Esto era correcto.

Esto era único.

Esto era…perfecto.

Sus labios eran calientes y suaves, vehementes y amorosos; no podía obtener suficiente de ellos. Rompí el beso de mala gana, me hacía falta el aire pero aun mas, necesitaba decirle las palabras que llevaban años esperando por ser dichas. El me miro, como si supiera lo que estaba por decir, abrí la boca y…

Desperté.

Gruñí, era como cuando tratabas de estirar una liga a mas no poder y de pronto esta se rompía. Pude haber seguido el sueño pero mis ganas de ir se habían esfumado de la nada, como si una parte de mi quisiera burlarse de mis propios deseos. Me coloque boca arriba y puse un brazo sobre mi frente, tratando de cubrir mi rostro. Mientras mi mente seguía con la imagen de Jasper mirándome, lleno de amor y felicidad

-Yo también te amo-suspire, necesitando decirlo aunque el sueño se haya escapado. Aunque no fuera real.

Mi corazón aleteo feliz de pronto, como si este supiera algo que yo no; un secreto que se negaba a contarme y que tuviera que ver con el sueño. Mi mente embotada de pronto reacciono y acelero su ritmo y me hizo un resumen de mi día anterior.

La lluvia, el profesor James; Jasper yendo a mi rescate el. El contándome que había terminado con Bella y mis esperanzas ante aquella noticia.

El incidente en el cuarto del lavado.

Sonreí mientras mis mejillas se acaloraban ante lo que paso después, las palabras de el, saber que el no es indiferente ante mi cuerpo. Sonreí aun mas como si aquel hecho estuviera a punto de cambiar algo. No, era mas bien como si mi sueño me avisara que algo estaba por cambiar.

¿Conocen esa sensación? Era estar parada en un lugar, en estado pasivo y de pronto algo dentro de ti late excitado, como si supiera que el siguiente paso que estas por dar cambia tu vida y aunque tu mente racional te prepara a lo que tu subconsciente esconde, tu cuerpo y tus acciones responden a aquello. Y de pronto, tu vida mejora…o empeora.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras me estiraba, mire el techo rememorando una vez al Jasper enamorado, solté un grito de jubilo mientras pataleaba y agitaba los brazos.

Salte de la cama y corrí al baño como si mi vida dependiera de eso, de hecho toda mi rutina matinal fue así. Corría y hacia las cosas apresuradas, como si estuviera a punto de llegar tarde a algo –Y ni siquiera estaba llegando tarde a la escuela- escogí una falda de mezclilla y abajo me puse unas leotardos de color índigo y unas ballerinas amarillas que tenían un moño lindo; una camisa de tirantes amarillas y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color índigo sobre esta, fueron el complemento. Me maquille un poco mas de lo habitual, resalte mis ojos con un color azul índigo. Sonreía a mi imagen, era una de las veces que me esmeraba más en mi atuendo y aspecto y me gustaba la Alice que veía.

Llena de vida, de posibilidades y esperanzas.

Era como si el tiempo desde que entramos a la escuela hubiera desaparecido y fuera otra vez la Alice de siempre, con la Alice oscura desintegrada en el aire. Me gustaba, era relajante volver a sentirme completamente yo ¿Era mezquino que me cambiara tanto los hechos de ayer? ¿debía seguir pensando en que hacer con lo que sentía por Jasper? No sabía y en estos momentos, como mis emociones tan enfebrecidas ni quería enterarme. Este día era mío, solo mío.

Tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta de jalon, para mi sorpresa Edward estaba ahí, con la mano en pleno vuelo de intentar tomar la perilla. Pareció sorprendido y después de verme sus ojos se abrieron aun mas. Me señalo con un dedo acusador

-¡Estas despierta!- me reí

-No, soy un holograma programado para decirte que no me molestes y me dejes dormir-se rió mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos

-Ya…es que es tan raro verte despierta. Por lo general tengo que sacarte a rastras de la cama-

-Hoy no hermanito, hoy no-lo tome de la mano y lo inste a bajar. El se rió mientras se dejaba remolcar por mi hasta la cocina. Esme estaba al pie de la estufa haciendo waffles, me sonrío y señalo la sartén

-Me apetecía consentirlos hoy-

-¡Waffles!-chille mientras daba brinquitos, si había un desayuno no nutritivo que me gustara, era este-¿Con jarabe de chocolate?-pregunte mientras me tomaba el plato que me tendía, ella asintió

-Esta en la alacena cariño, las fresas ya están servida-

-¡Si!-dije dando saltitos

-La gula es un pecado-dijo mi hermano mientras tomaba el plato que le tendía Esme, sonrío y susurro un ligero gracias mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-También la vanidad, hermano pero ambas son inevitables en mi por que de lo contrario estaría mintiendo y para mi eso es una falta mayor-dije solamente mientras me sentaba. El revoló los ojos mientras se sentaba delante de mi

-Si, claro- dijo sarcástico, lo acuse con el tenedor mientras vertía chocolate sobre mis waffles y entrecerraba los ojos

-Eso que sientes hermano, es envidia y es un pecado también-

-¿desde cuando nos preocupamos los pecados, aquí?-dijo mi padre que aun traía su bata sobre su pijama, un periódico y una taza de café le daban una imagen al estereotipo de hombre de la casa de una serie de TV

-Desde que parece que viene el Apocalipsis, el primer anuncio ha aparecido: Alice se ha levantado temprano-dijo mi hermano mientras se llevaba un pedazo de waffle, mi padre le dio un beso en los labios a Esme y luego giro a vernos con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa grande

-¿Alice se levanto temprano?-pregunto

-Ni si quiera tuve que ir a despertarla, ya estaba lista cuando fui a verla-Esme miro hacia mi orgullosa

-Es que mi bebita ya esta madurando-sonreí y luego mire a mi hermano a quien le saque la lengua

-Si claro Esme, y también papá se esta quedando calvo- me reí cuando Carlisle se llevo la mano a la cabeza, y suspiro feliz al sentir su abundante cabello, Esme rió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo veía con amor

-No se que tiene de malo que me despierte temprano, no es nada del otro mundo-Edward me miro divertido y después negó con la cabeza limitándose a comer, sintiéndome infantil tome un pedazo de fresa y se lo avente, el se sorprendió y me dio una sonrisa traviesa antes de quitarme mi plato de comida

-¡mis Waffles!-chille atravesándome por la encimera que había en medio de la cocina, Edward los alejo de mi riéndose travieso

-¡Niños!-grito mi madre

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos al unísono, ella nos miro tratando de parecer molesta pero su sonrisa no se borraba, aproveche el momento de distracción de mi hermano y le quite su propio plato, el me miro trato de quitarmelos pero no me alcanzo

-¡Oye!-grito divertido

-¡Ja!- le dije, nos miramos divertidos

-¿Cambio de rehenes?-pregunto

-Hecho- le dije a la par que le daba su plato y el, el mio.

-El respeto al derecho ajeno…-susurro mi padre mientras se tomaba un poco de café, ambos sonreímos y seguimos nuestros desayuno.

* * *

-¡Buenos días lacayos!-grite con fuerza mientras corría hacía mis amigos que me esperaban en la entrada de la escuela. Me abalance primero sobre Bella

-¡Alice!-grito ella con un toque de fastidio pero aun así soltó una risa cuando la apreté un poco mas, después me acerque a Rose

-Hola, Rose preciosa- dije mientras le besaba la mejilla

-¿Hoy estamos de buen humor?-pregunto divertida

-¡Del mejor!-dije divertida-Ahora, necesito que mis lacayos me informen de los chismes del momento-

-¡Ayer Rosalie me dijo que iría conmigo al baile de nuevo curso!- dijo un exultante Emmett le sonreí un momento antes de tensarme

-Espera…¿Qué dijiste?- Rosalie me vio y puso los ojos en blanco

-El baile que se hará para los _juniors_, el de bienvenida, francamente yo…-grite mientras comenzaba a mirar para todas partes, Rosalie me miro sorprendida-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Rapido! Escóndanme…demonios ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunte

-El viernes. Alice que…-

-¡Rayos! –grite, todos menos Rosalie empezaron a pintar una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros, los señale acusadora-¡Esto era un complot!- Edward se encogió

-Pues, estabas tan en la luna…-

-¡Demonios!- grite- Me reportare enferma, no…mejor me dare de baja…si, o me podría ir del país. Esa es buena-Bella se rió por lo bajo

-Alice, no es para tanto- la mire, molesta

-¡no es para tanto! Si claro, y a ti te encanta ir de compras-gruño

-Eso es diferente-

-¡Si! No tienes que pelear con tanda de viejas que no tienen ni la menor idea de que el negro es un color _out of style_-dije mientras acentuaba cada palabra con un patada al piso, ellos me miraban divertidos

-¿Alguien me ilumina?-pregunto Rosalie, Edward le hzo el favor

-En cada baila, desde que entro a la escuela, las chicas la presidenta le pide a Alice que ayude en la organización y decoración de los bailes-

-Esa_ Senior_ no tiene ni idea de la palabra Fashion- me queje haciendo un puchero, ellos rieron

-Pero la chica anterior se gradúo-Jasper revoló los ojos

-Pero quedo la presidenta temporal en lo que hacen nuevas elecciones y ella era la vicepresidenta el año pasado-

-Y la chica mas ignorante sobre moda que tuve el horror de conocer, y eso contando a Bella- esta me bufo mientras fruncía el ceño

-No tiene de malo preferir la comodidad-

-Si cuando es un ataque a la visión, eso debe considerarse delito-puso los ojos en blanco

-Si sigues así, iré a buscar a Jessica donde encontrarte-la mire horrorizada

-¡No te atrevas! No planeo ayudar mas y estar escuchando a personas que creen tener una minima idea de moda y ni siquiera saben que los short de deporte no se combinan con zapatos altos-gruñí mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-No, ni muerta-

-Y yo creí que venías feliz por eso-dijo Jasper, le fruncí el ceño

-¿Y por que debería estar feliz por eso?¡Y yo que te creía mi amigo, Jasper! Y ni siquiera me avisaste- el se rió

-Deberías estar feliz, y puedes aprovechar la oportunidad-

-¿Aprovechar la oportunidad?-

-¡¿Es que ni siquiera sabes que día es hoy?!-pregunto Bella consternada-Esto es increíble…y tu que por lo general sabes hasta la ropa que Jennifer Aniston usa en los oscar's-me encogí de hombros, no quería admitir lo que yo sabía perfectamente: que todos el asunto de Jasper/Bella y yo y mi hermano sufriendo me tenían desorientada completamente

-Por lo general no tardan en hacer el baile de inicio-

-Si, pero esta vez quieren hacerlo junto con la despedida del otoño-bufe

-Eso esta destinado al fracaso-

-Sin tu ayuda, si- dijo Bella

-Y no voy a ayudar-

-Podría ser divertido-intervino Rose

-No, no podría. Créeme-

-Alice, pero casualmente, el día del baile es este viernes-

-¿Y?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras todos me veían divertidos

-¿Y?- repitió Emmett-¡Que este viernes es tu cumpleaños!-me tarde en captar todo y cuando lo hice, la idea que sabía que mis amigos sabían que se me ocurriría se desplazo en mi mente como un diablillo travieso, una risa traviesa se fue expandiendo por mi rostro

-Eso significa que podré hacer que todos me celebren mi cumpleaños…hacerlo en grande-

-Gastos cubiertos por la escuela-dijo Rosalie mientras parecía orgullosa, fruncí el ceño

-Pero ni siquiera hemos hecho colectas o algo así. Y Jessica no me ha buscado o algo así… ¡Y es martes!- ella gruño

-Esa chica no sabe ni organizar su armario, tiene cero orden o responsabilidad-

-El director y la junta de maestros la han estado presionando por que no quieren faltar mas sin el dichoso baile- dijo Jasper-Ella dijo que lo quería poner a la par con el de fin de otoño. Pero sigue sin dar acción-asentí distraídamente, mis lacayos eran buenos informando…je

-Sigo preguntándome por que no quieres lanzarte como presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, eres popular e inteligente y…-

-Y lo mió es la moda, no la política, hermano. Ese es tu destino- el hizo una mueca, odiaba la idea tanto como yo. Me reí

-Alice, tenemos que ponernos en acción-dijo Rosalie-La tal Jessica ya debe estar desesperada, hemos logrado mantenerla lejos de ti la verdad…pensamos que te darías cuenta pero ahora vemos que estabas en la luna-me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa de "yo no fui"-pero ahora ella debe estar desesperada y aceptara todo lo que pidamos o podría perder su posibilidad para convertirse en presidenta oficial del consejo-

-Ustedes tienen una mente cruel-dije divertida, en ese momento sonó la campana y todos nos encaminamos adentro, fruncí el ceño-Pero sigue faltando la recolecta de dinero, no hay nada- todos sonrieron

-Resulta que tenemos toda esta información por algo, Alice-dijo Rose orgullosa-El director quiere quedar bien con cierta hija de cierto beneficiario que dono una cantidad considerable para el baile- sonríe sintiendo de pronto que me salían unos cuernos, y a mis amigos

-Eres una mente brillante-ella sonrío divertida, mientras pestañaba exageradamente

-Lo se-

-Entonces…-dije divertida

-Tienes luz verde para organizar una fiesta de cumpleños/baile-

-Debo decir que esa es cúspide de la popularidad-agrego Jasper divertido, tomo mi bolso y me ayudo a cargarlo, lo mire un segundo recordando mi sueño, me gire temiendo que viera mi sonrojo-Que la escuela celebre tu cumpleaños es…increíble- me encogí de hombros

-Hoy la escuela, mañana la casa blanca-dije divertida. Rose me paso el brazo por los hombros

-Te veo a la hora del almuerzo en la puerta-miro a Bella-Y tu vienes con nosotras, necesitamos una contadora-

-Debe ser por que en gustos dudo que pidan mi opinión-

-¿Y yo, amor?-pregunto Emmett con un puchero, mi amiga rubia lo miro y de pronto sus ojos rojos brillaron, un brillo que había visto en el rostro de mi madre. Amor, ella estaba totalmente enamorada de mi amigo y por la forma en que el la mira, era mutuo.

Me alegre por ella, recordando que cuando la conocí me había confesado su anhelo de sentir algo asi; aunque tampoco pude evitar la punzada de celos.

Lo de ellos era mutuo.

La imagen de Jasper mirándome con amor paso como un flash ante mi, y mi corazón latió feliz. Lo mire, y el me sonreía, a mi y solo a mi, tomo mi mano, por que nuestra primera clase era juntos

-Tu serás un buen cargador, serán-dijo mirando a mi hermano y a Jasper, se separo de mi-Nos vemos en la cafetería- Edward se despidió y se fue con Bella, yo y Jasper comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase. Tomados de la mano

-Será un cumpleaños épico-dijo mientras me arrastraba a la clase, asenti mientras la idea y se estaba maquinando en mi mente, me iba emocionando mas. La temática seria estilo Hollywood, Rose me puede ayudar como antigua residente del lugar….o como cuentos de hadas. No se…algo con estilo y único. Le sonreí

-Lo será- dije divertida, luego hice un mohín-No se por que Emmett le pidió a Rose que fuera con el al baile que parecía que no se iba a realizar si no es por nuestra intervención- se encogió de hombros

-Creo que si no se hacia de todos modos la iba a llevar a un restaurante y hacer su propia presentación de baile. Pero no lo escuchaste de mí-reí

-Te estas volviendo tan cotilla como yo-se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta del salón por suerte el profesor aun no llegaba. Caminamos hasta el final de la hilera

-Alice estaba pensando-dijo mientras se acomodaba, lo mire interrogante, el de pronto parecía nervioso

-¿Qué si verde debe predominar en la decoración? Por que yo adoro el color pero eso es mas primaveral y no creo que quede…-el se rió y negó con la cabeza

-Pensé que bueno…que esta ves yo podría ser tu acompañante al baile, por lo general ibas con Emmett por que no dejaba de fastidiarte pero ahora el tiene novia-fruncí el ceño mientras mi corazón latió feliz al captar el significado

-Tu usualmente no vas a los bailes- le dije, el se encogió de hombros

-Si lo se, pero bueno…pensé que sería buena opción. A ti te encanta y tu usual pareja ya no esta y bueno…hasta Bella y Edward planean ir. Y es tu cumpleaños-coloque mi cabeza sobre mi mano mientras lo miraba curiosa

-Si ya habían confabulado en todo y estaba esto decidió desde el principio y supongo que hasta en las parejas habían pensado ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-el sonrío tímido

-Es que…quiero que sea oficial. Quiero pedírtelo como cualquier chico se lo pediría a la…chica que le gusta-

-Oh…-me quede sin palabras, mi corazón parecía haber volado lejos de mi-¿Yo te gusto, Jasper?- dije sintiendo que de pronto mi vida tenía sentido, el sonrió

-Claro que me gustas Alice, eres mi amiga mas querida y me gustas como eras, si no, no significarías tanto para mi- Aterrizaje forzoso, rampa no disponible. La caída es dolorosa.

-Jasper…-

-Buenos días, clase- dijo el maestro que entraba-Muy bien todos a sus lugares, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer-me coloque bien, dejando mi mente en blanco.

Jasper realmente aun no se da cuenta de lo que yo sentía por el, no había comenzado a sentir lo mismo. Y yo por un segundo…creí que mi sueño era mas una premonición pero no, Jasper aun me veía solo como una amiga.

_Pero le gusta tu cuerpo,_ susurro una voz rebelde en mi mente al tiempo que me mandaba el recuerdo de la tarde de ayer, luego se volvió a repetir mi sueño. Su mirada de amor.

Si, solo había sido un sueño y el realmente no me quería como yo a el…aun. El sueño podía volverse real, me susurraba esa voz dentro de mi que parecía de pronto terca ante la idea de conseguir que Jasper me mirara como en mi sueño.

E iría con el al baile, si lograba arreglarlo en tan solo 72 horas –nada difícil para mi, y menos si tengo la ayuda de Rose- de pronto la Alice que había estado perdida desde el inicio a clases regreso con fuerza, aquella Alice que solo buscaba como conquistar a Jasper y hacer que el la amara, estaba de vuelta haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que había pasado desde su ultima visita y a mis dudas constantes.

Podía hacer que Jasper me amara y mis dudas…mis dudas las podía arreglar después por que por sobre ellas estaba la verdad mas poderosa de mi ser: Yo lo amaba.

Ante aquello, fue como despertar de un letargo completamente y sentir todo, sentirme viva y despierta. Otra vez yo. Sabía lo que iba a hacer…

La campana sonó y dio por terminada la primera clase, ni siquiera había puesto atención al maestro y me limite a copiar la tarea que había en el pizarrón. Me levante mirando con fijesa a Jasper y una sonrisa sincera

-Jasper Whitlock, acaba de conseguir su cita para el baile- el se rió mientras hacia una reverencia

-Me llena de placer saber que tendré su compañía, señorita- reí divertida. La primera fase estaba hecha y para el sábado por la mañana. Jasper sería mi novio.

-Alice-dijo Bella desde la puerta, mi hermano tras ella. Mire detenidamente a ambos.

Primero, tendría que hablar con ella…hablar con la verdad. Y ayudar a mi hermano a conseguir a la mujer que anhelaba.

Era hora de tomar el camino correcto a nuestros destinos y nunca jamás, estuve mas segura de cual era ese.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola. Cabe aclarar que solo la historia es mia, lo demas de Meyer._**

**_Por cierto, ahora creo que empezare a ser como un verdadero cometa halley, veran, que estoy por empezar mis practicas de la uni y no se como va a estar esto, ademas de los examenes y para acabarla, me acaban de pedir que forme parte de un comite para un congreso a nivel nacional sobre el turismo que va a ver por aqui cerca (en la ciudad de Tlacotalpan, Ver.) y pues aunque es hasta Mayo, A loo mejor me van a tener muy ocupada, no se cuanto, eso depende de los organizadores. Asi que veemos como se pone esto, si? Creanme me cuesta hacerme a la ideas...pero ya que. Escribire en cada opurtunidad que tenga._**

**Asi que para todos NO ME PRESIONEN que si, que se que quieren leer pero ¿que quieren que haga? lastimablemente, tengo una vida y responsabilidades que se la pasan obligandome a no escribir como tanto desean ustedes y a vivirla ¿que mala leche no? ¬¬ es sarcamos si no entienden. No me molestan sus reviews ¿si? y no tienen que estarmelo diciendo SE QUE QUIEREN LEER pero no siempre se puede ¿ok? A menos que ustedes me vayan a dar un titulo y toda la onda, si no, seguire en la uni. lo siento.**

**Os quiero. No olviden review.**

**Pd. Como dije, os quiero y os respeto pero espero lo mismo de su parte. ¿estamos?**

**Planenado y Confesando**

AlicePov

Metí mis cosas con premura para poder llegar a tiempo a la cafetería, en mi libreta estaba escrito todas las ideas que había tenido, los costos y los tipos de telas a considerar así como las marcas. Y por la clase de historia no me había preocupado. Me levante de un salto colgándome el bolso y tratando de pasar por sobre todos para llegar con Rosalie

-Señorita Cullen ¿Puede quedarse unos minutos?- dijo una voz desde el escritorio, me detuve en seco mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba y la irritabilidad me llegaba ¿Y ahora que? Me gire lentamente ignorando a los cotillas que empezaron a caminar mas lento con tal de atrapar algo de lo que esperaban fuera un regaño.

El salón se quedo vacío y la puerta fue cerrada y nadie entraría hasta que terminara el receso. El profesor James no me observo inmediatamente, se entretuvo con unos papeles que tenía delante de el ignorándome completamente, me cruce de brazos y empecé a marcar el ritmo con el pie mientras me movía nerviosa.

-¿Profesor?- pregunte tratando de apurar el asunto, el giro a verme sorprendido y tardo un minuto en reaccionar, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí

-Oh, perdón señorita, supongo que tiene prisa. No le tomara mucho tiempo-me sonrío, una sonrisa algo ladina para mi gusto. Se levanto y camino hasta colocarse frente al escritorio, recargándose en este. Me tendió el papel que tenia entre manos, lo cogi curiosa y me encontré un examen con sobresaliente-No me defraudo, realmente fue la mejor de la clase. Se lo quería entregar personalmente por que no quería….exponerla en clase- sonreí

-Gracias…supongo-

-De nada, supongo…También quería ver si tenía a la mano todos los apuntes del curso anterior-fruncí el ceño

-He…si- Pero es mucho-

-¡Oh!...los necesito, francamente ando un poco perdido sobre que enseñarle a los chicos de nuevo ingreso y…bueno… ¿me haría un favor, linda?- hice una mueca

-¿Tengo opción?- el se rió, una risa cadenciosa que para ser un maestro le otorgaba cierto magnetismo

-Puede negarse, aunque pensaba darle puntos extras-suspire y puse los ojos en blanco

-Venga, como si los necesitara-sonreí-Solo por que estoy de buen humor… ¿Qué desea?- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso

-¿Podría buscar sus apuntes, traérmelos para que los cheque y después….hacer un resumen sobre eso para tenerlo como guía?-bufe

-Eso es como ser la auxiliar, y eso no se me da…-gruñí

-Por favor, Señorita Cullen-pidió mientras se acercaba hasta mi, a menos de un paso, para mi sorpresa llevo su mano a mi rostro y puso uno de mis mechones tras mi oreja, acariciando mi mejilla-Ayude a este principiante a no quedar en ridículo con sus alumnos, será un secreto-sonrío- Nuestro secreto, linda- su mirada se oscureció mientras su sonrisa aumento, me le quede viendo consternada durante un segundo y después di un paso disimuladamente mas cerca de la puerta.

Me sentía alagada, si, el maestro parecía estar interesado en mi y además, era guapo, increíblemente guapo. Pero uno: No era bien visto una relación amorosa entre un maestro y una alumna; Dos: Mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

-Bien, pero creo que lo haré ¿Podría esperar hasta el próximo lunes? Tengo que organizar el baile del viernes y voy a estar ocupada y tengo que encontrar mis apuntes- el asintió, coloco una mano en mi hombro, sus dedos rozando mi cuello

-Por mi esta bien, preciosa, le agradezco el favor-

-Si, claro…cuando quiera-trate de moverme pero el hizo una ligera presión; mi corazón latió nervioso, no era como cuando estaba con Jasper, era mas bien el saber que estaba en una situación comprometedora y tenía que salir de ahí lo mejor parada posible.

Por suerte, en ese momento alguien toco y el profesor dejo caer su mano mientras daba un paso atrás justo cuando la cabeza de mi hermano se asomaba por la puerta

-¿Alice?- me gire a verlo, con una sonrisa mientras trataba de alejar mis nervios

-Presente-

-Vine a buscarte, Rosalie ya se esta impacientando y además tienes que comer-

-Bien, no la entretengo mas, señorita Cullen. Disfrute su descanso- dijo el maestro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio-Usted también, señor Cullen-

Edward lo miro detenidamente y luego a mi, regreso su mirada a el, pareciendo de pronto mas austero y asintió antes de alargar la mano hacia mi, la tome sin dudar y me fui del salón con mi hermano al lado. Apenas había logrado avanzar un par de metros lejos del salón cuando Edward me detuvo, lo mire interrogativa mientras el me estudiaba

-¿Qué quería?-pregunto, yo enarque una ceja

-¿El profesor? Solo quería pedirme unos apuntes para sus clases-el me estudio por tiempo interminable

-No te quiero a solas con el, Alice- ladee la cabeza, estupefacta

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- el gruño y de pronto soltó un suspiro que pareció desinflarlo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

-Nada, Alice es solo que el…no me gusta-reí bajito

-Raro seria que te gustara-gruño aunque una luchaba por esconder una sonrisa

-No me refería a esa clase de "gustar" Es que el maestro…parece esconder algo y no me gusta eso-suspire fastidiada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco sin embargo no me iba a poner a discutir con la Edward, yo también veía algo que me ponía nerviosa y además mi hermano no andaría así como así alejándome de la gente solo por que "no le gustaba"; suspire rendida

-Vale, Edward, procurare no estar mas a solas con el-dije, el me dio una sonrisa de esas que emboban a mas de una de sus admiradoras mientras acariciaba levemente mi mejilla de manera paternal, luego paso su brazo por mis hombros y me insto a caminar

-Sabes que no soy sobre protector ¿verdad?-

-No, solo un hermano extremadamente fastidioso y exagerado-dije divertida mientras el, en un gesto infantil, me enseñaba la lengua

-¡Mary Alice Cullen!-grito una Rosalie mas que molesta, salte en mi lugar y mire a mi amiga, que estaba en la puerta de la cafetería, con los brazos en jarra y marcando el ritmo con su pie-¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?!-

-Perdón Rose, es que el profesor…-

-¡Me importa una mierda!-grito, sorprendiéndome un poquito con su vocabulario apenas me puse a su nivel me tomo del brazo y me arranco del abrazo fraternal que tenía con mi hermano, arrastrándome dentro de la cafetería sin mediar palabra con Edward y con Bella pisándonos los talones, mirando ceñuda a nuestra amiga

-Rose, que no es el fin del mundo-esta la miro sorprendida y bufo antes de fingir que no la había oído, limitándose a murmurar:

-Que no es el fin del mundo dice…-nos arrastro hasta el otro extremo de la cafetería pasando por alto la mesa donde usualmente nos sentábamos donde el resto de nuestros amigos nos sonreían divertidos.

Pasamos la salida externa de la cafetería y seguimos por el patio donde había unas cuantas mesas de picnic repartidas y en las que había unos cuantos alumnos platicando alegremente mientras disfrutaban del sol de Phonex, algunos alzaron la mirada y sonrieron a vernos mientras otros nos saludaban con un gesto de la mano que a duras penas logre responderle a algunos ¿Qué podía decir? Éramos de las personas mas populares de la escuela.

En una mesa de los extremos, una Jessica que parecía nerviosa mientras veía unos papeles y hacía anotaciones en una libreta mientras hacia cálculos en la calculadora apenas ponía atención a la platica de Lauren

-Hola Jessica-salude, esta alzo la mirada de pronto y cuando me vio sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que casi pensé que se le saldrían, se levanto de un salto mientras Lauren bufo por lo bajo

-¡Alice! Oh Alice- canto ella, una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en sus labios mientras me miraba como si fuera la reina Elizabeth o algo por el estilo

-¿Cómo estas, Jessica?-pregunte con sorna mientras Lauren bufaba en su lugar y murmuraba algo como "mejor si se fueran"

-Alice no sabes que alegría me da verte, te he estado buscando como loca y…-

-No es como si hubiera estado escondida-susurre mirando a Rosalie que se plantaba a mi lado con cara de un zorro apunto de devorarse la gallina

-¿No? Es que siempre que preguntaba por ti…-

-¿Para que me querías, Jessica?-pregunte mientras trataba en mi mente ignorar mi reticencia a todo esto y miraba a Jessica con la mirada mas amable, inocente y dulce que era capaz de invocar

-¡Alice es sobre el baile!-fingi emocionarme

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Es este viernes, no? Estoy muy emocionada, aunque no he visto nada sobre el… supongo que es una sorpresa genial…siempre te esmeras, Jessica- la aludida se sonrojo

-Alice, es que…no tengo nada-abri los ojos como plato

-Pero ¡¿Cómo!?-a mi lado, Bella trataba de aguantarse la risa junto con Rosalie-Jessica, tenemos que hacer el baile ¡Es el primero! No puede quedar asi como asi-

-Yo…es que-empezo a moverse nerviosa-Es que…Alice, no se que hacer y…los de la dirección me presionan y yo…yo no soy buena arreglando eso y…y…-alce una mano, como pidiendo que se detuviera, ella me miro cohibida. Lauren a su lado bufo molesta

-Bien, ya entendí-me lleve una mano a la barbilla pareciendo que lo meditaba después de contar hasta cinco solté un suspiro-De acuerdo que te parece si…yo organizo todo, el tema, el decorado y la propaganda. Te lo tendre todo listo para mañana-suspire-Eso apenas y le da tiempo a la gente de comprar el maquillaje y el vestido…pero bueno…-

-¡Oh Alice! Eres una diosa- me reí divertida

-No lo divulgues linda-si lo se, me oía vanidosa pero vamos, que ser diabólicamente mala de vez en cuando no era malo, mas cuando se trataba de un asunto importante. Mi cumpleaños lo era. Me gire a Rosalie y Bella.

-Necesito presupuestos, chicas, las mejores telas y lo demás-ambas asintieron solemnes

-Media hora, Alice-dijo Bella, lo que ella no decía, cosa sorprendente que para mentir era mala; es que ya tenía todo listo.

-Bien. Jessica, mañana tendrás noticias de mi. Relájate que ya tengo todo- me gire y comencé a caminar, agarrada del brazo de mi Rosalie y Bella

-¿Todo listo?-pregunte, Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa divertida

-En este momento, los chicos estan colgando los posters y pancartas. Para antes de la tarde todo sabran-me detuve y la mire interrogatoria

-Pero si no hay tema-ambas me sonrieron

-Bailes de mascaras al puro estilo del siglo XIX-sonreí ante la idea

-Mas que perfecto-

-Pensamos como tu-

-Si claro, pues sepan que yo no me decidia entre el cuento de hadas, estilo Hollywood o eso…-

-Decidimos por ti-dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros. Me reí

-Solo por esta se las paso, es mejor, por lo general necesito una semana para decidirme en estas cosas-suspire-Ahora me falta diseñar el vestido y…-

-Fuera de tema- desecho Rose con un movimiento de mano-Hable con uno de los clientes de mi padre, un diseñador de los Angeles, el esta diseñando nuestros vestidos-me detuve, sorprendida; me cruce de brazos con gesto aparentemente molesto

-¿Es que ya planearon todo?-ambas rieron y negaron con la cabeza

-Solo lo esencial-dijo Bella-Era parte de nuestro regalo-suspire

-Vale, entonces…¿Qué falta?-ambas se encogieron de hombros

-El decorado-suspire

-Hecho, colores plata y azul rey-sonreí-Solo tenemos que ir por las telas adecuadas-

-¿Hacer los tickets?-me encogi de hombros

-Edward sabe como hacer serigrafía y conoce a alguien que se los puede hacer en unas dos horas-asentimos, pensativas

-¿Musica?-nos miramos entre si, al final dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Jasper-

-¿Yo que?-nos giramos para encontrar a los chicos, Emmett llevaba una cámara en las manos, grabandonos

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces, Emmett? –se quejo la novia de este, el se rió y se encogio de hombros

-Hago mi documental para Discovery: EL mundo de las chicas-revolee los ojos

-Te traumo ver el diario de Barbie- bajo la cámara, ofendido

-¡Hey! Yo no he visto esa película-

-Solo un par de miles de veces-apoyo Edward, Emmett se giro a verlo y empezó a amenazarlo con la cámara mientras mi hermano intentaba aludirlo

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hice yo?

-Queremos que tu nos ayudes con la música, seras nuestro DJ-el nos miro sorprendido

-Pero sere la pareja de Alice-para mi sorpresa sus palabras me afectaron digo ¿Cómo si no? El sonrojo era inevitable ante lo bien que se escuchaba diciendo que sería mi pareja

-Bueno, si, en eso tienes razon-dijo Rose, pensativa-Y no puedes dejar a Alice aburriendose-suspiro-De acuerdo, ayudanos con la musica y consigue un excelente DJ

-Hecho-contesto mientras sacaba su telefono y comenzaba a marcar un numero girandose para darnos la espalda. Suspire

-Vale, creo que es todo-

-¿Aperitivos y bebida?-pregunto Bella, ambas nos miramos

-Esme-repetimos al unísono y asentimos. Mi madre tenía una empresa de banquetes antes de decidirse por el decorado. Era lo suyo.

-¿Qué mas?-todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, como si escondieran algo, me miraron a mi y se encogieron de hombros. Suspire, definitivamente mis amigos eran buenos para la obviedad pero como soy buena fingi no darme cuenta.

La campana sonó.

-A clase-dijo Edward y comenzo a caminar, con Emmett hablandole sobre el diseño de un video.

-Nos vemos despues de clase-dijo Rose-Tenemos que ver ir al centro comercial-asentí y la vi alejarse.

Bella y yo teníamos algebra juntas. La mire mientras me sonreia, asenti con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar, pero me detuve a medio camino-

-Bella ¿podemos faltar a clase?-pregunte, tratando de parecer relajada, ella me miro curiosa. Era perspicaz, se limito a asentir

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Tras las gradas- asintio de nuevo y comenzo a caminar a mi lado, en silencio ambas y detenidas en nuestros pensamientos. Sentí su mirada en mi pero fingí no verlo mientras caminaba distraida. El campo de football estaba lleno por los alumnos que les tocaba deportes y fingia particiapar en clase, pasamos casi desapercibidas mientras nos dirigiamos a las gradas.

El lugar tras las gradas era conocido por el rincon donde uno podía desde tener una pequeña fuga romantica hasta hacer una confesion. Lamentablemente era la ultima lo que deseaba y aunque no lo diria. Estaba asustada.

¿Mataría esto mi amistad con ellos?

¿Y si Bella se arrepentía de dejarlo ir?

¿Si no deseaba que yo lo intentara? Bien, eso era ridiculo si hablábamos de quien hablábamos. Bella no era así.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto ella en tono serio, la mire tratando de parecer tranquila

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?-suspire, deje caer la mochila sobre el suelo, donde el pasto ya había muerto y era solo tierra. Me cruce de brazos y mire hacia las gradas, por donde se filtraba el sol-¿Alice?-

-Bella creo que no he sido siempre sincera contigo-suspire-No es que no confie en ti es que… eran mis sentimientos ¿comprendes? Sentimientos que yo reservaba para mi, que no creía…bueno, que apreciaba y atesoraba-la mire a los ojos-Pero creo que debi decirtelo hace mucho por que eres mi amiga y yo…no actue bien-ella enarco una ceja

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa-sonrei tranquilizadora

-Lo se, es que…hay algo que no te he dicho nunca y creo que debo decirte, sobre todo con la resolucion que he tomado-

-¿Y que es?-ladeo la cabeza interrogativa, suspire

-Bella, yo…estoy enamorada de alguien…alguien que significa todo para mi, alguien que he amado por mas tiempo del deseado pero que no me arrepiento, si acaso que sea en secreto. Bella, yo…yo amo a Jasper y quiero conquistarlo-solte y la confesion fue tan pesada que el silencio se metio entre nosotros. Nos miramos por tiempo interminable, sin movernos y apenas respirando, al final ella agacho la mirada

-Por eso actuaste distante de regreso a clases-susurro-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que algo podría pasar entre ustedes? Siempre se han tratado como un par de hermanos-asintio distraida

-Yo tampoco lo imagine-suspiro-Soy una idiota ¿Por eso tu y Edward estaban asi conmigo? Edward seguramente sabe o tiene una idea de lo que sientes por el y no le parecía que yo fuera la novia de quien su hermana esta enamorada-Nop, no iba a corregirla, si, sería lo correcto y deseaba hacerlo. Pero los sentimientos de Edward puedes ser expresados por Edward.

-Algo así-me limite a decir

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo lo habría dejado-suspire y agache la mirada

-Yo no quería que cortaras por que te lo pedía ademas tu parecías feliz, el parecia feliz y yo…bueno, crei que lo correcto sería dejarlos ser…felices-se rió de forma forzosa

-Y luego dicen que la martir soy yo-se empezo a mover nerviosa-Esta bien, lo comprendo..ahora agredesco que esto sea como es. Que lo haya dejado, que mis sentimientos por Jasper realmente nunca hubieran cambiado, solo yo que los confundi-me miro seria-¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera roto con el?- me tense ¿Qué hubiera hecho, francamente como no lo sabía me limite a encogerme de hombros-Solo tu Alice

-Juntarme contigo, me afecta-se rió a su pesar, despues me miro seria

-Planeas conquistarlo ¿no? Por eso me los has dicho-

-Y por que quiero saber tu opinión-

-Jasper no es mio, como para optar-

-Es tu amigo y ahora es tu ex-

-Como amigo, solo le deseo lo mejor, como ex…tambien. Lo nuestro fue solo un engaño de nuestra mente a nuestro corazón, suele pasar pero ya no creo que me pase. Ahora solo quiero que seas feliz tu y el. Si debe ser asi-

-Si debe…-repeti pensativa. Y ambas nos miramos, curiosas del futuro.

* * *

_**Si llegaste aqui y no leiste mi msj de arriba.**_

_** Entonces no te enojes cuando no escriba. Ahi deje bien clarito por que me retrasare.**_

**_¡Ya leiste un cap! no te mata leer un poco mas y enterarte que TENGO UNA VIDA._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**De regreso despúes de tanto tiempo. Se que todo mundo estaba con "Arthemisa no abandones, necesito leer ¡escribe!" pero como habia dejado aclarado. NO podía por que estaba OCUPADA... no, no estoy enojada a pesar de que a una parte de mi le gustaría por que recibi algunos mensaje no muy gratos. Debería sentirme feliz y agradecida por los msj. Pero despues de cierto tiempo, la felicidad y agradecimiento paso a la culpa y tristeza y despues a la desesperacion. Finalmente al hastio. **_

**_Pero aqui les tengo el capitulo que al FIN pude escribir por que la escuela (Y el maldito hucacan Karl que acaba de pasar, a si...estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Por que lo importante es que no me pase nada para que sigan leyendo, no?) no me había permitido con toda la tarea o trabajos que me encargaba. O mi familia, o...vale... mi vida no me dio un respiro suficiente para poder escribir todas mis historias que tengo colgadas. LO SIEEEENTO ¬¬ (si no lo notaron, es sarcamos)_**

**_Los sigo queriendo y apreciando ¿si? que me eligan para leer me causa alegría, pero que se pongan de insensibles como que hiere y ofende._**

**_Sobra decir que solo la historia es mia, los personajes son de Meyer y, el grupo tampoco es de mi invencion, obviamente si existe (un genial grupo que yo adoro) las canciones que aparecen sin tener mencion sobre cual es son: Someday Faraway, las otras. Son mencionadas. _**

**_XOXO, dejan revieew y disfruten el cap._**

**Caos. ¿Si o No?**

AlicePov

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-pregunto Rosalie con un tono entre molesto y divertido, la mire por sobre mi hombro y luego seguí mirando por la ventana del cuarto a la calle

-Nada…-

-Te estas mordiendo las uñas-

-No es verdad…-susurre y aleje mi mano de mis labios pero no duro un segundo antes de volver a llevarla y seguir mordiendo la uña de mi dedo índice

-Alice, Lo es…te estoy viendo-

-No me las muerdo-

-¿Entonces?-la mire por un segundo mas pero volví a mi vista regular- Alice…-

-Me hago la manicura-susurre al tiempo que le daba la espalda a la ventana y caminaba hasta ella para luego regresar

-No es cierto ¿Y ahora que?-dijo al ver que volvía a dar mi segunda vuelta

-Estoy trotando…-susurre, inhalando aire y reteniéndolo hasta que volví a soltar entre los dientes que se ocupaban de morder la uña de mi pulgar.

-Ni yo estoy tan nerviosa en los exámenes finales de algebra-soltó Bella que entraba en ese momento por la puerta con sodas paras las tres. Rosalie tomo la suya de dieta y la abrió, Bella espero a que tomara la mía pero al poco pareció darse cuenta que no estaba para beber por que la dejo sobre el escritorio de su cuarto.

-No estoy nerviosa-dije después de unos diez minutos dando vueltas de un lado a otro y ellas observándome desde la cama. Fue eso lo que me impulso a hablar, su mirada penetrante, como esperando a que en cualquier momento me echara a llorar o algo. Lo cual no iba a pasar. Creo…

-Dios, Alice…-susurro Rose, negando con la cabeza y reteniendo una sonrisa

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte, ambas se miraron y suspiraron

-La una…-

-¿Ya llamo mamá?-

-Ya lo hizo, todo esta en orden-

-¿El Salón principal…llamaron?-suspiraron con paciencia

-Alice, No tiene ni media hora que salimos de ahí y tu lo viste. Todo esta listo-explico paciente, Bella

-El DJ todavía…-

-El DJ tiene siete horas para ir y prepararse. Todo esta listo. Perfecto-aseguro mi amiga de la infancia mientras Rose asentía de acuerdo

-¿Solo siete horas?-Rosalie bufó mientras Bella se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Alice, Detente- dijo Rose con un tono autoritario y al borde del enojo que hizo que obedeciera al instante. Me quede frente a ella, balanceándome de un lado a otro. Rose se levanto, dejo el refresco sobre el escritorio junto mío y se coloco delante de mi, poniendo ambas manos sobre mis hombros

-Escucha atentamente-dijo, firme-El salón quedo perfecto, los vestidos están en mi casa e iré por ellos en un momento. Esme dijo que ya casi están los aperitivos y las bebidas, ella las llevara a la escuela, Jasper dijo que su amigo Jared ira puntual para trabajar de DJ. Todo, escucha bien, Todo esta listo gracias a ti. Solo tu puedes hacer que algo quede tan perfecto en menos de tres días y por tanto, debes estar tranquila-

-Lo estoy…-

-Eso no dicen tus uñas…-apunto con el mentón, baje la mirada a mis manos

-Oh mi dios…-susurre- ¡Están arruinadas!-grite al ver mis uñas disparejas y la manicura que nos habíamos hecho anoche, arruinada-Esto es un caos, es un caos… ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme? Hay no, hay no…- sacudía la cabeza con fuerza casi y me mordía el labio conteniendo las ganas de llorar de desesperación.

-¡Alice!-grito Rosalie dándome una fuerte sacudida, la mire sorprendida, provocando que se riera-Por dios, mujer ¡Respira!-

-¡Estoy respirando!-grite en respuesta, mientras híper ventilaba. Bella se acerco a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco una bolsa de papel que me tendió. Sin poner pegas tome la bolsa y la acerque a mi boca para comenzar a respirar con ayuda de ella. Rose y Bella se miraron con preocupación. La ultima se encogió de hombros mientras mi rubia amiga inhalaba fuerte tratando de buscar paciencia de algún lugar. Bella me miro

-Sabes Alice, no puedo resistir el hecho de que tu me estés robando mi lugar como la chica de nervios- la mire detenidamente antes de acercarme a su cama y dejarme caer, inhale una ultima vez antes de bajar la bolsa y mirarlas

-Yo no… no se que espero-susurre, soltando mi verdadero miedo-Yo… temo hacerme ilusiones. Que el me sonría y me diga "Te amo" o que el simplemente diga "Eres mi amiga" Yo no… no pude dormir anoche, pensando, ¿Y si me besa? ¿Y si no pasa nada? Mi corazón quiere explotar de emoción y felicidad pero luego, luego viene esa sombra…que me dice…-agite la cabeza y ambas se sentaron a mi lado. Bella, que no había soltado su soda, me la tendió y yo le sonreí en agradecimiento al tiempo que tomaba un largo trago-Yo solo…siento que no puedo contralar ni mis propios sentimientos, mucho menos los de el y quiero que al menos esto…-

-Este controlado…lo comprendemos-dijo Rose, sonriéndome con paciencia

-Y tu comprende cuando te decimos: lo esta-suspire y las mire avergonzada

-Pero no del todo gracias a mi, yo solo…hice poco teniendo en cuanta que ustedes hicieron todo y todavía están aquí apoyándome en medio de mi crisis- ambas sonrieron

-Es el trabajo de las amigas- sentencio Bella y Rose asintió.

-Ahora, que te parece si tomamos mi carro, vamos al mall en un viaje rápido para un peinado y que alguien haga magia con tus uñas y de ahí vamos directamente a mi casa para cambiarnos-

-Pero Jasper vendrá a reco…-ambas detuvieron mi queja tapándome al mismo tiempo la boca

-Lo llamaremos-dijo Rose, miro a Bella- También a Edward para que los tres vayan a mi casa a recogernos- mire a Bella quien asintió y yo comencé a imitarla, así ellas bajaron las manos.

Baje empujada por Rosalie mientras Bella cerraba la marcha. Mientras mi amiga dejaba una nota a su padre avisándole donde estaría.

-Rosalie, estas exagerando-dije cuando me sentó en el copiloto de su BMW y me ponía el cinturón, colocando también el seguro para niños en la puerta.

Bella llego y se subio en la parte de atrás sonriendo divertida ante mi puchero dirigido a mi rubia amiga que se colocaba las gafas, acomodaba el retrovisor y arrancaba con un rechinido de llantas

-Siempre haces todo dramático-hablo Bella, divertida. Rose le sonrío por el retrovisor

-Preciosa, la vida es un drama que hay que vivir- alzo las cejas por sobre sus gafas y Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se tintaban de rojo. Rosalie se rió al tiempo que prendía la radio y escuchábamos a Nickelback

- How the hell did we wind up like this Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And try to turn the tables Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Lets rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a hollywood horror…- mire a mis amigas con gesto pensativo. Bella me sonrió desde su asiento

-¿Re-escribimos el final?- susurró, sonriente y yo la imite

-Pásame pluma y papel- ambas sonrieron pero apenas y pude responderla por que contrario a mis palabras, las dudas me quemaban como no tenía idea.

* * *

En casa de Rose, seis horas después de lo que a mi pensar fue la mas tortuosa de las sesiones en un salón de belleza; podía alegrarme con los resultados

-Nunca creí que comprendería tus quejas por ir a los salones, Bells- la aludida rió mientras hacía girar el cuello, cuidando no arruinar el moño que le habían hecho y que el decorado de este no se cayera. Era una especie de diadema con flores en color azul y blanco con diamantes. Los rizos le caían y el maquillaje con ligero brillo en los ojos y en los labios que le daban un aspecto de princesa, en tonos azules.

Yo, por el contrarió, tuve un poco de dificultades ya que a diferencia de las chicas del siglos XIX, yo tenía el cabello corto. Al final lo solucionamos, recogiendo un poco la parte de arriba hacia atrás y dejando, en lugar del clásico despuntados, pequeños rulos que caían dando volumen a mi peinado y para decorarlo, Rosalie había pedido que pusieran pequeños diamantes esparcidos por mi cabello negro, que brillaban cada vez que me movía

-Por cierto, Alice-dijo Bella, quitando uno de los rizos de su frente-Feliz Cumpleaños- sonreí

-Gracias, amiga- ella asintió, luchando por mover los rizos que se amontonaban en su frente. Me reí por lo bajo ante su pelea perdida

-¡Una hora para la gran noche!-grito Rose entrando, con tres bolsas que protegían los vestidos que nos pondríamos. Los dejo caer sobre la cama mientras resoplaba y hacía un lado el flequillo, tenía un peinada muy al estilo Maria Antonieta, solo que sin tanto volumen en la parte de arriba por que según ella parecería un gran algodón. Su cabello tenía pequeñas mariposas de rojas, blancas y negras que se posaban aquí y aya-¡Bien! ¿Quién primero?- pregunto mientras dirigía una mirada

-Supongo que yo…mi tamaño no dificulta tanto…- ella sonrío mientras se acercaba al resto de las cosas y me señalaba un pequeño taburete en el que me subí

-Bella, ayuda- ordeno mi rubia amiga, mientras traía lo que era el fondo del vestido y me lo colocaba, junto con lo necesario para darle volumen. Después de asegurarse que estaba bien colocado, me ayudo a colocarme los zapatos para que no hubiera problema.

Las zapatillas, eran de un color blanco con un moño dorado al frente con tacón alto, amarradas con una hebilla a mi tobillo.

-Saben, creo que el color es predecible y trillado-dije mientras veía como sacaban mi vestido que era blanco con dorado

-Algo, pero si te ponía de los colores que elegiste para el decorado, te hubieras camuflado-

-La idea es que resaltes-dijo, Bella- Y con tu estatura eso es un esfuerzo titánico- la fulmine con la mirada mientras alzaba los brazos para que ellas pudieras ponerme el vestido. La tela era suave y se deslizo por mi piel causándome un leve picor. La parte de atrás resaltaba un poco por el esponjado, pero aun así el vestido tenía volumen.

Las chicas se habían salido de los estándares de la época, dejando que la parte de arriba dejara al descubierto mis hombros pero que el vestido se uniera por dos listones que se amarraban tras mi cuello.

Olvidándose también de la época, Rosalie me había comprado unos aretes que caían hasta casi tocar mis oídos. Eran dos tiras de oro rodeadas de una espiral de oro blanco. Lindos, considerando que sería la única joyería que cargaría. Una vez que me tuvieron lista, me hicieron bajarme del taburete para poder observar mi vestimenta con una combinación de modernidad y antigüedad. Después de observarme embelesadas, empezaron a vestirse con mi ayuda y mutuamente.

El vestido de Rosalie era un poco mas atrevido, con la misma cola esponjada pero dejando ver sus tobillos, aunque, en lugar de zapatillas ella usaba unas botas negras con decorado en rojo. Al igual que el vestido que tenia una cinta alrededor de la cintura, haciéndola parecer mas pequeña, y la parte de arriba del vestido era en corte esstraple

-Tu siempre rompiendo tendencias-le dije, divertida, mientras la veía girarse de un lado a otro

-Si realmente viviéramos en esa época, Rose, te acusarían de mujer barata- rió Bella, la aludida se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba los guantes hasta los codos. Una gargantilla con diamantes cubría su cuello y se había colocado unos pequeños aretes, conservadores.

Bella, por su parte, llevaba un vestido Azul con diamantes, aunque el corte de arriba era un poco mas cercano a los de la época, con cuello cuadrado y unas mangas pequeñas con un ligero esponjado. Caía parejo por delante aunque con ese ligero esponjado en la parte de atrás.

-Tu mascara- me extendió Rosalie, una mascara blanca con los bordes de los ojos dorados y pequeñas antenas del mismo color que salían de las sienes. Estaba hecha de tal forma que parecían escamas. Los listones eran dorados.

Mi amiga me giro y ella me la coloco, cuidando de no arruinar mi peinado. Después me paso la suya que era mas sencilla. De terciopelo negro con el delineado de una mariposa brillante. Y la de Bella, que era con flores blancas adornándola, estábamos terminando de colocársela cuando el timbre sonó. No pude evitar soltar un grito de emoción que mis amigas secundaron, mas por susto que por sentir lo mismo, nos miramos entre nosotras y nos echamos a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente dejando que el timbre sonara una segunda vez

-¡Emmett hazte a un lado!-grito la voz de Edward tras la puerta, entre las tres nos miramos con una sonrisa y, a una sonrisa, las tres nos detuvimos al pie de la escalera.

-¡Rose!-grito una voz, que reconocí como la del grandulón-¡ Oh, Rose se que estas ahí! ¡Puedo oler tu perfume desde aquí!- Bella y yo miramos a Rose que bajo el antifaz comenzaba a sonrojarse-¡Rose ábreme amor mío! ¡No me dejes plantado!

-¡Quieres dejar de dramatizar!-grito mi hermano desesperado mientras escucha que Jasper se ría-¡Levántate que ensucias el traje!

-¡No hasta que ella abra!- con un suspiro, Rosalie se acerco a la puerta solo para ser abrazada por la cintura por nuestro amigo-¡Oh, mi ángel, mi precioso ángel, sabía que no me plantarías!-

-Ni que fueras planta, osito-se rió mi amiga-¿Piensas levantarte? Vas arruinar mi vestido y ni siquiera me lo has elogiado- al tiempo que lo decía mi amigo se levanto y beso en los labios a mi amiga, mientras le sonreí

-Hermosa, amor. Siempre lo estás-

-Voy a vomitar…-susurre, Emmett me miro y me enseño la lengua en un gesto infantil que yo le respondí. Finalmente se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a mi hermano, que sin mirar a nadie mas se acerco a Bella, con un ramo de Rosas blancas y una sola roja que resaltaba en medio, mi amiga se sonrojo y después de susurrar un bajo "Gracias" beso la mejilla de mi hermano que pareció iluminarse como el sol del mundo. Me pregunte, por un segundo, si había hecho mas al no decirle a Bella lo de mi hermano pero, aunque me moría por hacerlo, sabía que cada quien debía resolver eso. Esperaba que no tardaran.

-Alice, estas hermosa- dijo una voz que hizo que todos mis pensamientos se borraran. Me gire, con los brazos cruzados sintiéndome desnuda y desprotegida, para encarar a Jasper. No pude evitar que la boca se me secara, llevaba un traje al estilo de esa epoca, con un par de pantaloncillos cortos, medias y botines. El traje en si era oscuro, pero la chaqueta que llevaba abajo, era de un color café. Su cabello, estaba recogido en una coleta pero con mechones cayendo por su frente y una sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo

-Wuoaw…-dije, por lo alto luego me sonroje-Es decir…tu…tu también estás guapísimo- el hizo una pomposa reverencia mientras extendía un tulipán rojo hacía mi

-Nada comparado con su belleza, mi hermosa dama- sonrió sin erguirse aun y mirándome- Sera un placer ser su acompañante esta noche, mi dama- solté una risita nerviosa mientras, cuidando que mis temblorosas piernas no me fallaran, hacía una reverencia

-Os agradezco su compañía, caballero- ambos nos levantamos, observándonos con sonrisas iguales, el se acerco a mi y se agacho para susurrar en mi oído

-Y feliz cumple, peque-tome el tulipán que me extendía pero en lugar de colocármelo o ponerlo en un garro, se lo coloque en el bolsillo de su saco

-Sin el, el traje estaría incompleto- el rió

-¡Limosina con destino al baile, parte!-grito Emmett desde la entrada, estaba tan ocupada con Jasper que no me di cuenta que los demás ya habían salido y se había subido a la limosina que nuestros padres habían rentado para nosotros –los únicos que llegaríamos así, por lo que sabía- Jasper se hizo a un lado y me tendió su codo que tome para caminar a su lado. Apenas Sali, Emmett me cegó con el flash de su cámara

-Fotos de recuerdo.- dijo mientras reía y corría hacía la limosina donde lo esperaba una sonriente Rosalie.

El salón principal, como yo formalmente había nombrado al gimnasio de la escuela, realmente tenía pinta de salón. Una gran alfombra salía de la entrada y se dirigía por todo el camino hasta al pie del camino, donde un valet parking, con peluquín y ropa de la época te ayudaba a bajar y, de ser necesario, estacionaba tu carro. El camino estaba alumbrado por faroles y en la entrada, Jessica Stanley daba la bienvenida –le había dicho que esa era su única obligación y ella había aceptado- al lado de su pareja, Mike Newton

-¡Alice!-grito al verme y sonrió, me abrazo con fuerza cuando llegue a su lado-¡Bienvenidos al baile! Gracias Alice por toda la ayuda-

-No hay problema- dije mientras Edward le entregaba los ticket al tipo que estaba un poco mas alejado de nosotros, que era el encargado de las entradas

-Diviértanse-

-Lo haremos-contesto Rosalie mientras caminaba, ignorando la mirada de celos que le dio Jessica por su genial atuendo y la embobada de Mike. Este, al menos tuvo tiempo de gritar

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alice!- antes de que me perdiera entre la música. No fui el único que recibí, cuando todo mundo me vio, aun con la mascara, me reconocieron y muchos "Feliz Cumpleaños" se escuchaban sobre la música. Apenas y tenía tiempo de agradecer y abrazar a los que estaban a mi paso; realmente me sentía como una reina del baile o algo por que todos sabían que el baile no era solo eso si no también una fiesta de cumpleaños disfrazada y como el director no puso pegas, nadie mas lo hizo.

Mire hacía uno de los rincones donde ya había una mesa predispuesta para mis regalos, me sentí un poco culpable por eso pero se me paso en seguida cuando sentí la mano tibia de Jasper en mi cintura.

Rosalie se me acerco al oído con una sonrisa

-Todo esto es para ti, disfrútalo-me dio un beso en la mejilla-Feliz cumpleaños amiga y gracias por compartirlo conmigo y por ser mi amiga- le sonreí con cariño y ella me correspondió antes de ser arrastrada por Emmett hacía la pista de baile.

Sonreí a mis amigos teniendo una seguridad tan fuerte, como el que yo estaba viva, de que ellos terminarían bien.

Juntos y felices, hasta que ambos fueran viejos y llenos de canas.

-Vamos a bailar-susurro Jasper en mi oído y me llevo cerca de donde ellos estaban. ¿Y yo? Pensé, al tiempo que comenzaba a bailar y reírme con Jasper ¿Estaremos juntos, hasta que nuestros cabellos sean blancos y tengamos una casa llena de nietos? No lo sabía, aun cuando podía ver claramente a Rosalie y Emmett, juntos hasta el final del tiempo. No estaba segura de mi persona.

El baile continuo y yo me fui relajando al final. Tener a mis amigos, a mi hermano y mis padres alrededor de mi era agradable, mejor, estar entre los brazos de Jasper simplemente era la única cosa que podía desear.

De pronto la música paro, me detuve y mire como todos me imitaban, mirando a todas partes. Se escucho el ruido de un micrófono y, en el pequeño estrado que había colocado para el DJ, apareció Rosalie con una sonrisa despampanante

-¡Hola a todos!-grito, sonriente-¿Se la están pasando bien?- un coro de "Si" y el grito de Emmet de "Esto esta que arde, nena" fue la respuesta comunal, ella río-Bien, esa era la intención, primero que nada queremos darle la bienvenida (aunque atrasada) a los nuevos alumnos y diciendo que es un honor para nosotros que estén aquí, sabrán, con el tiempo, que esta escuela no solo los encaminara en sus estudios, si no que les enseñara lo que es solidaridad y amistad. Por eso, en este día especial en que les decimos "Bienvenidos" queremos festejar a una persona que no solo es amable e inteligente, si no que también ha organizado esta fiesta aunque era su cumpleaños y por eso, también se lo festejamos. ¡Alice en esta fiesta, tu eres la especial!- todos gritaron mi nombre y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme-Por eso, por default, eres la reina del baile y por eso, esto es para ti- grito al tiempo que señalaba el lateral del pequeño escenario.

Me quede boquiabierta cuando vi aparecer al grupo Nickelback salir, Chad Kroeger a la cabeza, quien saludo a Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba el micrófono y todo mundo gritaba

-¿Cómo…?-pregunte, sin poder salir de mi asombro. Jasper se inclino y hablo a mi oído

-El padre de Rose es abogado de la disquera que tiene firma con ellos. Sabe que es de tus grupos favoritos y…-

-Recuérdame llevarla a París en su cumple-le dije, mirando como los integrantes se acomodaban- No quiero quedarme corta…- se rió por lo bajo. El vocalista se acomodo delante del micrófono

-Esta canción es para la reina de la noche. Feliz cumpleaños, Alice Cullen, pásatelo lindo-me guiño el ojo cuando me diviso entre la multitud que abrió espacio para poder ser vista. Empezó a sonar los acordes lentos de la guitarra…

-This time, This place This huge, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath….-suspire con fuerza mientras todos me miraban, incluido el vocalista que sonreía en mi dirección.

-Vamos, no los decepcionemos-susurro Jasper a mi lado y me dirigió al centro del círculo que se había formado y me tomaba entre sus brazos.

Durante 3 minutos y 57 segundos, mi mundo fue pequeño, perfecto y único; la canción era simplemente un pedazo de todo lo que le quería expresar a Jasper y durante tanto tiempo había evitado hacer ¿podría hacerlo está noche? ¿El aceptaría mis sentimientos?

-I need to hear you say: I love you (I love you) I have loved you all along And I forgive you(and I forgive you) For being away for far too long So keep breathing Cause I'm not leaving you anymore…-

Cerré los ojos para evitar al resto del mundo y poder concentrarme solo en la calidez del cuerpo de Jasper, su forma, su aroma y solidez a mi alrededor. Su rostro se escondía entre mi cabello y su respiración me causaba escalofríos.

Cuando la canción termino, empezaron los acordes para la canción Gotta be somebody y todos alrededor comenzaron a reunirse para bailar o al menos intentarlo, otros solo se acercaban al escenario para cantar y gritar por el grupo pero yo, me hallaba lejos del grupo o de la gente. Lejos incluso de mi familia.

-Solo tu consigues eso…- susurre y por suerte, Jasper pareció no oírme por que murmuraba la canción cerca de mi oído

-_Y yo aguantaré mi aliento hasta el final hasta ese momento cuando encuentre a la única con quien me quedaré para siempre…_- yo quería ser esa única persona, la única para Jasper.

La que provocara lo el me provocaba, la que lo haría creer que su mundo es perfecto por el simple hecho de tenerme ¿era mucha ambición? Mi madre provocaba eso a mi padre, lo podía ver ahora mientras el la hacía girar y luego la inclinaba mientras reía, sin importarles que alguien pensara que era ridículo que dos adultos hicieran eso. Mi padre no veía otra cosa que a mi madre. O Edward, que había alzado a Bella y colocado sobre sus pies para bailar la canción mientras ella estaba sonrojada pero sonriente. Incluso Rosalie tenía ese poder, que reía con paciencia mientras Emmett le bailaba alrededor, haciendo piruetas para luego caer de rodillas delante de ella.

Las mujeres, somos peligrosas, me pareció escuchar alguna vez. Somos capaces de causar estragos en la racionalidad del hombre, de llevarlos a sus mas bajas pasiones y convertirlos, de grandes guerreros a tiernos cachorros que bajo nuestra mano hacen lo que sea por vernos felices. A veces sabemos como usar ese poder, a veces no y aun así lo usamos, incluso inconcientemente y aunque los hombres pueden verlo, tan enamorados están, que no lo ven.

Mi pregunta es: ¿Puedo yo ejercer ese poder sobre Jasper? Inconcientemente lo abrace un poco mas, como si quisiera reclamarlo "Mio" gritaba mi alma, aunque fuera una mentira y no hubiera forma de asegurarlo. "suya" era lo que respondía inmediatamente ante el reclamo. Por que era lo único que podía asegurar.

No se por que los hombres se asustan tanto del poder de una mujer, cuando ellos tiene tanto o mas poder sobre nosotras

-Creo que al final las clases con Emmett dieron frutos-susurro Jasper en mi oído, parpadee soñolienta mientras me alzaba de mi escondite en su pecho

-¿Clases?- le pregunte, confundida-¿Con Emmett?- el sonrío, pero sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo

-Yo le…pedí que me diera clases de baile-rió nervioso- Tenía una razón valida para no querer venir nunca a los bailes, Alice- me reí por lo bajo

-Pero…pero Esme le enseño a Emmett y a Edward ¿Por qué tu…?-

-Le dije que mis padres me habían enseñado…-

-Pero tu eras muy pequeños…apenas y los recuerdas- suspiro y sonrió con tristeza

-Es que…tengo este…recuerdo, donde me parece estar con ellos, mientras me cargan y bailan un balz. Por aquel entonces temía que si aprendía a bailar con otra persona, ellos… se borrarían de mi mente. Por eso…por eso le dije una pequeña mentira a Esme…-

-¿Y por que…?- no me dejo terminar la pregunta para contestarme

-A ti te encanta bailar, Alice...-sonrió- Puedo bailar todo menos un balz y yo no quería que se diera la oportunidad donde te dejara en ridículo o con las ganas de bailar. Menos en tu cumpleaños- me mordí los labios mientras mis ojos se nublaban ligeramente por las lagrimas de ternura que me querían salir

-Oh, Jasper…yo…gracias- me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero el no dejo alejarme, se agacho para poder estar mejilla contra mejilla

-Por ti, lo que sea, peque- susurro en mi oído, mientras me alzaba un poco para poder estar mas cerca- Valió la pena los pisotones y las burlas de Emmett y Edward por mi ignorancia en el baile-

-Me vengare por ti, amor…-me tense cuando reaccione en las palabras que solté. La entonación, el apelativo. Todo era lo que quería decir pero no algo que estaba segura que sería bien recibido.

Jasper se separo lentamente y me observo sorprendido cuando lo dijo. De manera acertada, la canción de Id Come For You, empezo a ser cantada por el grupo.

El tiempo se detuvo totalmente y todo se oscureció, lo único que era capaz de ver eran los ojos de Jasper que me observaban, mis oídos no captaban mas que mi respiración y su propia respiración. En contra posición del lento avanzar de todo, mi corazón latía acelerado ¿Por qué? Ya otras veces le había dado un apelativo cariñoso a Jasper (Cariño, cielo, amor, mi vida) pero siempre había sido en tono de broma, con la verdad escondida ¿Por qué había tenido que dejar que mis sentimientos salieran a flote?

Sorpresivamente, los ojos de Jasper se fijaron en mis labios y se lamió levemente los propios, antes de agacharse hacía mi con la misma lentitud que mi mundo avanzaba. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que quería explotar, no se si de felicidad o de nervios pero para mi era lo mismo en ese momento.

Al principio fue como el rose del viento, fresco y rápido, dejándote un leve cosquilleo. Su sabor persistió en mis labios y sin darme cuenta me incline por mas; Jasper fue a mi encuentro y con la misma suavidad tomo mis labios.

Lento, de forma que podía abarcar todos mis labios y dejar grabado en mi su ser. Mis brazos viajaron hasta su cuello y el apretó mas mi cintura. Mis dedos jugaron con los cabellos de su pequeña coleta mientras abría un poco mas la boca y el aceptaba mi invitación para explorar dentro de mi.

No como amigo, si no como el hombre que amo.

Si me veían, si alguien sonrió ante eso, si alguien lo aplaudió o lo alabo. No supe. Yo en ese momento estaba solo para saborear sus labios, para sentirlos moverse sobre mi y creer que no importarla ahogarme, mientras sus labios siempre estuvieran sobre los míos.

Mi corazón, al igual tomo la suavidad con la que los labios de Jasper bailaban sobre mi. Lento, acariciante…

Pudo durar solo un segundo, minutos o años, antes de que el se separara de mi, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando mi sabor –eso quería creer- y yo, pensaba aletargada que su imagen era perfecta.

Hasta que abrió los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo y los poso sobre mi, pude ver ahí la racionalidad jugar con su mente, como mi cruel enemigo. El me miro y no tuve dudas que se arrepentía, que pensaba que había hecho mal y se había dejado llevar por el momento. Su boca se abrió ligeramente para soltar las palabras y yo, como cobarde que soy. No quise escucharlas. Si lo hacía mi corazón, en ese momento feliz, sufría y sangraría aun peor que cuando me dijo que Bella era su novia.

Pude soportar aquello, pero no su rechazo directo.

-Tengo que ir al tocador…- solté con una sonrisa falsa mientras me separaba de su abrazo, que en ese momento me asfixia

-Espera, Alice…-

-Dame un segundo- pedí, mientras echaba a correr entre la gente. Con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa a todo el que me saludaba, caminando apresuradamente pero con paso rápido para evitar huir ¿Por qué fingía estar bien? Por que no quería derrumbarme, por que quería preservar la felicidad que sentí cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi y ese precioso segundo donde sus ojos brillaron con amor por mi. Solo por mi.

No entre a los baños del gimnasio, me dirigí por el pasillo que llevaba a los salones y me cole por los pasillos oscuros de la escuela.

Nadie tenía permitido andar por esta parte y nadie lo hacía por que todos estaban ocupados viendo al grupo famoso que estaba cantando. Solo yo que trataba de salvar a mi corazón. Corrí mas presurosa por el pasillo para dirigirme a los baños mas cercanos de esa parte –aparte de los del gimnasio- y cuando al fin entre en ellos, la luz que se encendía ante el movimiento, ilumino mi rostro y pude ver el reflejo de mi en los espejos.

La Alice del espejo respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos abiertos de pánico, estaba toda sudado y con los labios ligeramente rojos por el beso que había recibido.

Solo dos besos había recibido en mi vida y ambos por la misma persona. Yo, sabiendo claramente que eso era lo que quería, el…

Camine hasta los lavabos y me sostuve de ellos, inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, tratando de controlarme. A mi y mi corazón que había regresado a su acelerado galope. La primera lagrima recorrió traicionera mi mejilla y se estrello contra mi mano al tiempo que otra le seguía. Negué con la cabeza; no, no quería lagrimas ni sufrimiento. Quería disfrutar aun del picor de los labios de Jasper sobre mi y repetir en mi mente ese momento único, sonreír ante el. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba el rostro de el, con la duda y las palabras "no debí, no quise…" grabadas en sus ojos me carcomía, haciendo que las lagrimas huyeran por mis cuencas.

Una mano toco mi hombro y sin tener dudas me gire para abrazar a mi amiga Bella

-No quiero verlo…-le susurre-So voy, dirá las palabras que me destruirán…-

-No puedes tu saberlo…-

-Lo se, lo vi en su rostro…-ella me abrazo mas fuerte, sentí la mano de Rosalie sobre mi espalda

-El esta confundido…no quiere… repetir lo de Bella-la escuche decir-Por eso…-

-No, no es eso. Es que no quiere amarme-apreté con fuerza a Bella y a ella no le importo que casi la asfixiara. Llore, llore ahora en el refugio de la amistad, abrigada por mis amigas que venían a mi rescate. Siempre.

Llore por el juego cruel del amor, por darme alas y capacidad de usarlas…pero no con quien usarlas.

-Tal vez…soy como Tanya-susurre cuando comencé a calmarme-Dispuesta a tener un amor no correspondido… solo que me gustaría tener su dignidad para aceptarlo-

-No es lo mismo…- sentencio Rosalie pero no con la convicción necesaria

-¿Cómo...?-

-Jasper fue a buscarnos…-dijo Bella y yo me tense ante su mención, ella me abrazo como pidiendo disculpas

-Dijo que… creía que querrías hablar con nosotros-asentí

-¿Les pidió que me digieran algo por el?- me alce para verlas, ambas se vieron entre si. Bella se mordía el labio, dudando. Rose suspiro y solo asintió- Supongo que saben que no quiero escucharlo ¿verdad?-

-Si no lo escuchas de nosotras, el te buscara para decírtelo…tarde o temprano-sentencio Bella, yo suspire

-Si…lo se, pero no hoy. No hoy-repetí, mirándolas-Solo quiero ir a casa, por ahora- sin dudarlo asintieron y me tomaron de las manos.

Bella se asomo por la puerta para revisar que no había muros en la costa y cuando nos vio a salvo, caminamos por los pasillos para escapar por la salida principal de la escuela. Siempre escondiéndonos y vigilando que nadie nos viera. Ya en la calle recorrimos la acera en busca de un taxi que encontramos a unas dos calles. Lo tomamos y Rosalie dio la dirección de Bella, no era un buen escondite pero era el único accesible. Y Jasper tendría que tratar de adivinar entre las tres casas de nosotras, ya que había ido a recogerme de la casa de Rose, tal vez pensaría que esa era mi primera opción o mi propia casa, descartando la de Bella como la tercera. Ya era tarde, si decidía buscarme lo haría en las dos primeras opciones y dejando la ultima al final.

Rosalie le envío un mensaje a Emmett diciendo que por cuestiones femeninas tuvimos que escapar y que tal vez no volveríamos. Mi propio celular sonó unos segundos después para encontrar un mensaje de mi hermano: _Todo estara bien, te quiero, _decía y suspire con cierto pesar, pensando que le había arruinado la noche a mis amigos.

Como para contradecirme, mis amigas apretaron mis manos que sostenía cada una a mi lado. Recibí un segundo mensaje pero cuando vi el remitente decidí no abrirlo y apagar mi celular; un burdo intento de huir pero era lo único que era capaz de hacer. Huir.

-Siento haberles arruinado la fiesta-susurre

-Era tu fiesta, Allie. Y se acaba cuando tu decides- dijo Rosalie, solidaria

-Gracias…-murmure, ambas volvieron apretarme la mano

-Siempre- dijeron al unísono y aunque pudo ser gracioso, en ese momento era tranquilizador. Suspire y deje caer mi cabeza hacía atrás para intentar despejar mi mente. Sobre todo, quería evitar las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar. La Alice oscura esperaba en un rincón, para cernirse sobre mi como una tormenta, necesitaba luchar contra ella a toda costa…

_¿Si o no?_ Me preguntaba _¿Te ama? Yo diría que no… ¿Tu que dices?_ Se burlaba, para poder herir a mi alma y yo, sin resistirlo. Derrame lagrimas en silencio ante el caos que se avecinaba. Nada me salvaría de el, solo había una persona…y no estaba interesado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Huyendo de La Verdad **

AlicePov

Durante todo el fin de semana evite todo el contacto de cualquiera que no fueran Rose y Bella.

El sábado por la mañana, me levante temprano y después de que Bella fuera a reunirse con mi hermano para que le diera un poco de mi ropa –el no hizo preguntas sobre mi paradero y acepto la ignorancia, junto con Emmett y mis padres que creían que solo estaba pasando un fin de semana con mis amigas- y Rose a la suya. Desayunamos y huimos para pasarla todo el día de un lado a a otro. Mis amigas se mantuvieron a mi lado, sin hablar mucho y de nada sin importancia. Ninguna puso pegas cuando no volvimos hasta muy noche a casa de Bella y primero tuvieron que ver que nadie estaba en la puerta, esperando por nosotras.

El domingo nos levantamos nuevamente temprano y partimos en el coche de Rosalie rumbo a Tucson, para pasear por toda la ciudad en un andar sin rumbo. Pasamos por parques, por centros comerciales, entramos a películas que ninguna saboreo y comimos sin ánimos; nuevamente esperamos a regresar muy noche a casa de Bella, ni siquiera Charlie se atrevió a preguntar o decir que nuestro comportamiento era extraño. Aunque no estaba seguro de que pasaba, sabía que algo pasaba pero no podía afirmar si era conmigo, con Rose o con su propia hija, ya que las tres simulábamos estar bien a excepción de los prologados y frecuentes silencios donde nos mirábamos entre nosotras. Ellas, preguntándome en silencio si estaba bien; yo, respondiéndoles en el mismo idioma que si.

_Pero mi tiempo fuera se h__a acabado, _pensé mientras veía el reloj que marcaba las 4:30 am, sobre la mesa de Bella. Ella dormía a mi lado, murmurando para si cosas sin sentido; Rosalie estaba en un colchón en el piso, durmiendo con el cabello revuelto y las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas. Pero yo no podía dormir.

_¿Qué le dirás? ¿Te enfrentaras a el? ¿Aceptaras la herida_? Me preguntaba mi subconsciente una y otra vez. Mañana iría a la escuela y no había forma de huir de el y sabía con esa certeza que tenía en miles de cosas, que el me buscaría para hablar. Para herirme.

Me sentía como un hombre que ha sido mandado a fusilar y sabe que no hay modo de escape, mañana tendrá que caminar, atado de manos, hacía la pared de ejecución y delante de el, un único soldado de cabellos rubios dispararía sin piedad. Directo al corazón.

Me gire hacía el cuerpo calido de Bella y sin pensarlo la abrace, ella suspiro y gruño por lo bajo

-Alice… lo siento tanto, perdóname-murmuro en sueños, mientras se acercaba a mi en un abrazo igual. Envidiaba tanto que ella pudiera dormir…

Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en el sueño. Imagine cosas, recordé cosas –evitando aquellos recuerdos donde estaba el, que eran muchos- y de alguna forma pude imaginarme a mi misma. Sonriente, alegre y llena de vida ¿Esa había sido yo?

Escuche un ruido que me hizo abrir los ojos y concentrarme en mi alrededor. Los suaves ronquidos de Rosalie y los suspiros y murmuraciones de Bella. Charlie en la otra habitación con un ronquido mas fuerte.

Y otra vez ese sonido.

Parpadee y trate de reconocerlo. Venía de afuera, pero no era el clásico golpeteo de la lluvia suave contra la ventana. Era mas sólido.

Lentamente me aleje del abrazo de Bella y, evitando molestar a Rose me acerque a la ventana del cuarto de ella.

Me tape la boca para evitar soltar ruidos ante la cara que estaba delante de mi, sonriente. Mirando por sobre mi hombro, trate de abrir la ventana para que no hiciera ningún ruido, por suerte se deslizo fácilmente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurre a mi hermano, que estaba trepado a la rama de un árbol colocado junto a la ventana de Bella.

-¿Así me recibes?-

-¡hey!- Grito en un susurro alto, una voz abajo-¡Recuerden que aunque es desierto, de noche hace un frío…se me congela el trasero!-

-¿Emmett?- susurre, devuelta. La voz rió por lo bajo

-No, soy tu conciencia- me reí sin poder evitarlo y mire dentro, donde las chicas seguían dormidas

-Rose y Bella duermen- Edward trato de ver en la oscuridad que había detrás de mi

-Baja, te vemos en el pórtico y…el no viene- suspire aliviada, realmente había temido que esta fuera una trampa, una traición de mi hermano y mi amigo a favor de su también amigo.

-¡Trae una manta para mi!-susurro Emmett y no pude evitar sonreír. Cerré la ventana y con sumo cuidado me moví por la habitación, no sin antes tomar la manta para mi amigo y otra camisa para mi, que me tapara mas.

-Saben, mañana estaremos peor que zombies en la escuela- la luz de la calle iluminaba quedamente a mi hermano y a Emmett, que con su sonrisa habitual recibió la manta con la que se tapo y fingió un escalofrió

-Dios bendiga al café por eso…-

-Necesitaremos una dosis muuuuuy grande-le dije, sin poder evitar sonreír ante eso. Una parte de mi se sintió extraña y culpable; no había sonreído desde el viernes y las chicas, por empatía a mi tampoco habían logrado sonreír, al menos tampoco les había quitado el suelo, lo cual me consolaba; la cosa es, que cuando estas alrededor de Emmett no puedes evitar sonreír sin importar cuan golpeada este tu alma o cuantos deseos tengas de llorar. Al menos sabes que con el, lloraras con una sonrisa. Nadie se le podía resistir, incluso una vez una maestra que era sumamente amargada, no había podido evitar morirse de risa cuando encontró a Emmet con una falda hecha de papel cartulina, unas estupidas coletas y maquillado con mi maquillaje –que me robo y arruino- haciendo una parodia divertida frente a toda la clase. Lo mando a la sala de castigo, pero con una sonrisa en la boca

Me senté en las escaleras del pórtico y en seguida Emmett y Edward se sentaron a mis lados

-¿Y a que se debe su visita en plena madrugada?- ambos se encogieron de hombros sin mirarme, mirando el suelo, obviamente evitando mi mirada interrogativa. Suspire frustrada y mientras Edward se revolvía los cabellos, Emmett jugaba con el borde de la manta que traía y sorprendentemente, fue el quien hablo

-Estábamos preocupados por ti-susurro, casi tan bajo que me recordó a un niño que pedía perdón por una travesura que había confesado-El viernes te fuiste…así nada mas, ni siquiera has ido a abrir tus regalos que te esperan en tu cuarto…-

-Y Jasper se fue enseguida… sin dar explicaciones-

-No eran necesarias-continuo Emm- Yo vi cuando estaban…-suspiro y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mía-Cuando los vi, lo primero que pensé fue: Ya era hora. Y luego te veo salir apresurada del salón y minutos después el viene cabizbajo y le pide a mi novia-miro hacia la puerta de la casa de Bella, como si pudiera ver a Rosalie o lo intentara- que te buscara por que creía que la necesitabas y ella se va y el se queda a mi lado, inquieto, pero sin decir una sola palabra-

-El se quedo todos el domingo en la casa, Alice-dijo mi hermano-Después de que se fue de la fiesta no supimos nada, el apareció por la casa una sola vez por la noche y de ahí desapareció. Al día siguiente llego temprano, no tan temprano para interceder entre Bella y yo cuando nos encontramos para darle tu ropa, pero si lo suficiente para estar todo el día en la casa, en la sala o en mi cuarto. Atento a la puerta o a los carros, incluso al teléfono. Sin decir palabra-

-Y hoy lo acompañamos por toda la ciudad, el miraba a todas partes como buscando algo… y luego, al final, cuando volvíamos a casa cansados el se limito a decir "soy un idiota de lo peor" antes de irse a su casa, sin mas explicaciones-

-No lo es…-susurre, queriendo que mis palabras llegaran a el- Es solo que yo soy demasiado cobarde…-mire la noche, levemente iluminada por los faroles de la calle, pero oscura por naturaleza-Yo… solo no estoy lista. Lo he… he sentido esto por el durante tanto tiempo que me parece que nací sintiéndolo, aun cuando no lo conocía… y no me importaba sentirlo pero ahora, después del beso… yo, vi el rechazo en sus ojos y simplemente fui demasiado cobarde para recibir las palabras que destruirán un sentimiento que he tenido dentro de mi por tanto tiempo que no podría vivir sin el-me abrace a mi misma, y en un gesto divertido ambos me pasaron el brazo por los hombros, dejándome pequeña en su abrazo

-Francamente, chicos. Agradezco de ser de mente poco profunda-dijo Emmett en un susurro divertido- Pueden burlarse de mi todo lo que quieran pero al menos mis pensamientos son claros y firmes con respecto a mi corazón.- ambos sonreímos a nuestro amigo que nos devolvió la sonrisa triste

-Y Rosalie es demasiado terca que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza nada se la saca. Ella sabe que te quiere y nada, ni ella misma, le convencerán de lo contrario-dijo divertido Edward

-Obstinada y Tonto, hacen una buena pareja sin complicaciones- sentencio mi amigo y me hizo reír por lo bajo.

El silencio volvió, menos pesado que al principio pero mas pensativo. Cada quien en sus propias meditaciones pero también tratando de entender al que estaba al lado, Edward suspiro pesadamente y agacho la cabeza de una forma que no me dejo lugar a dudas de que el me comprendía. Le di un ligero apretón a su rodilla y el alzo la mirada, triste. Le sonreí, tratando de comunicarle lo que yo sabía: "Tu no eres tan cobarde como yo…" el suspiro y negó con la cabeza, devolviéndome el apretón "No se si lo soy o no, pero se que tu no lo eres" refuto con ese simple gesto.

-No puedes evitarlo todo el tiempo, Alice- susurro Edward y yo tuve un escalofrió

-Lo se… se que es inevitable hablar pero… ¿Qué debo decir?...- enrede mis dedos entre mis cabellos y los revolví-¿Qué voy a escuchar? Es tan…frustrante solo…no tener nada… y quiero saber, hablar…pero también huir…- nos quedamos callados durante largo rato

-Solo tienes que dejar fluir las cosas, Alice-dijo una voz a nuestra espalda y los tres nos giramos, sorprendidos. Bella usualmente era torpe y ruidosa pero al por esta vez, se había deslizado en silencio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Y no era la única, Rose estaba detrás de ella, aunque se adelanto enseguida y corrió a Emmett, se sentó en el escalón bajo el, entre sus piernas mientras le daba un ligero beso y el la cubría con la manta. Ella ronroneo contenta mientras el le depositaba un beso en su cabellera rubia.

Aun con la leve punzada de envidia, no pude evitar sonreír con alegría ante ellos, no podía quejarme, los había mantenido alejados por que el sentido de lealtad de Rose era mucho como para abandonarme y Emmett respetaba el espacio que habíamos delimitado por ese fin de semana y al parecer, el había estado ocupado dando su lealtad a nuestros otro amigo.

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward, a quien le sonrío y le tomo la mano antes de mirarme con seriedad

-Nosotros cinco…-continuo, mirando con una disculpa a Rose que sonrío-desde pequeños, hemos dejado fluir las cosas, hemos ido a un ritmo que compartimos. Tal vez por convivencia o por que…de alguna forma, así esta en nuestra…naturalaza-suspiro, frustrada en su explicación-Incluso en las confusiones, en los miedos…en los momentos apartados, nos hemos comprendido- me miro, luego a Emmett y al final a Edward-A lo largo de la vida, la gente tiene una o dos…a veces tres, almas que los comprenden y animan. Yo se que somos afortunados por que somos cinco…ahora seis. Y se que esto solo es un bache…que sea como sea, lo solucionaremos-suspiro y en la poca oscuridad, note su sonrojo. Edward asintió

-Bella tiene razón. Debes dejar de preocuparte, nosotros no tenemos la respuesta ni el consejo adecuado a la mano. Los queremos a ambos y no queremos hacer nada que dañe a uno-

-No somos jueces, ni verdugos-susurro Rose desde su refugio en los brazos de Emmett-Solo amigos…-

-Partes neutrales que tratan de ayudar sin favorecer-continuo Edward sonriéndole a mi amiga rubia

-Por eso, lo mejor que podemos decir… es que dejes fluir las cosas-sentencio Emmett- para ver hacía donde van, sin interferir en nada-

-Tal vez no nos guste la desembocadura-

-Tal vez te dañe-

-O lo dañe a el…-

-Pero podemos decir que haremos lo mejor para… atraparlos en la caída-sonreí ante mis amigos –y hermano- con alivio, aquellas palabras eran lo mas cercano a un pilar, donde detenerme a descansar.

Nos quedamos callados, en silencio mientras, como si fuera una cadena, cada quien sostenía la mano del que estaba a su lado, mirando la nada y escuchando los ruidos de la noche que pronto se convirtieron en los del día habitual.

El chico del periódico pasó en su bicicleta, y lanzo el ejemplar del día a nuestros pies mientras nos miraba con curiosidad y luego se perdía en la esquina.

_Ustedes me dan alivio, pero no valor_. Pensé mientras veía como el día empujaba a la noche a su escondite, para darnos la oportunidad de seguir con nuestras vidas. Por ahora, mi corazón y mente había encontrado una tregua para todo lo que me carcomía. La Alice oscura se había escondido en un rincón, azotada por el cariño y seguridad que mis amigos me daban. Pero la tregua no duraría, no mucho.

Los ruidos dentro de la casa y las pesadas pisadas bajando las escalares nos informaron que Charlie se había levantado. Casi a la par todos soltamos un suspiro

-¿A alguien mas se le apetece hot cakes?- pregunto Rosalie y todos soltaron una risa aprobadora, levantándonos y entrando a la sala, donde un no sorprendido Charlie nos sonrió con afecto mientras todos lo saludábamos con un "Buenos días, Charlie" y Bella le entregaba el periódico de la mañana.

Desayunamos en tranquila paz y diversión. Con una discusión entre Emmett y Rose que no le quería dejar comer su gran torre de Hot cakes o cuando este intento quitarle uno a Bella después de que su novia le había limitado a cuatro hot cakes.

Yo reía, gritaba y hablaba pero, dentro de mi, como sin palabras sabía que le pasaba a los demás, estaba presente la presencia ausente. Ese amigo que debía estar ahí para unirse a nosotros en nuestros risas, en nuestros momentos pero que yo, con mis miedos, había excluido de ese momento ¿Era así de cruel y cobarde?

No dejaba de darme pruebas, sobre todo cuando nos arreglamos –Emmett y Edward venían convenientemente listos- y nos preparábamos para ir a la escuela; yo no dejaba de ir más lento, tomarme mi tiempo en cosas que haría en menos de un segundo. Y cuando estaban todos hablando antes de salir, me acerque a mi hermano, hablándole por lo bajo

-¿Trajiste tu Volvo?-susurre, el me miro y después de mirarme, asintió-¿Puedes irte en el coche de Rose con Bella y Emmett….yo…?-

-De acuerdo-dijo, sin mas palabras y tendiéndome las llaves. Se agacho para besar mi frente y luego alzo la voz para decir el cambio de planes. Los chicos me miraron un segundo antes de asentir sin palabras y comenzar a salir.

Escuche el coche arrancar y después de unos minutos que parecieron horas en los que sabia, ellos miraban al pórtico esperando mi salida; arrancaron para irse. El motor alejándose, llevándose a mis amigos, me causo un consuelo que también me hizo culpable.

La casa silenciosa me rodeaba, Charlie se había ido un poco antes. Los unidos ruidos provenían del reloj de pared, con su segundero que martilleaba para recordarme que cada segundo que pasaba parada en el recibidor de la casa de Bella, era otro segundo en el que las letras de "Cobarde" en mi frente, crecían y ardían.

Mire las llaves en mis manos, pensando, analizando_… "Podrías no ir a la escuela, podrías ir a tu casa, ahora no hay nadie. Irte tan lejos que nunca nadie te encontrara, en especial el. Olvidar estas cosas… perderte del dolor" _Me susurraba la Alice oscura, mandándome imágenes de lo que seria mi vida si aceptaba su propuesta, demasiado adornada para mi gusto, pero así era todo lo que debía causarte tentación. ¿No era eso demasiado exagerado? Suspire sin saber la respuesta, por que lo cierto es que yo solo quería encontrar paz y tranquilidad en algún lugar que no fuera cerca de Jasper, para poder recuperar mi verdadero yo, perdido en tantas emociones. Apreté las llaves en mi puño y con una fuerza nacida de no se donde, tome camino a la escuela.

Tuve otro momento de vacilación en el estacionamiento, donde, dejando el carro en marcha, mire hacia la entrada de la escuela, preguntándome si quería o no hacerlo. Cuando la campana sonó fue como un grito llamándome, tome mis cosas y corrí, huyendo de la tentación de mi interior pero entrando por la parte de atrás de la escuela, no queriéndome encontrar con nadie.

No entre a la primera clase, escondiéndome en los baños, por que era una de las que compartía con el.

Solo entre a aquellas que compartía con otro de mis amigos o donde estaba sola. Escondiéndome en los baños o en el Volvo de mi hermano y, en el almuerzo me fui a esconder tras las gradas después de que Bella, amablemente, me había dado un poco de su almuerzo para llevar.

Y en la clase de historia no dejaba de mirar el reloj, las ventanas o las puertas del salón, sintiendo que todo mi delirio de persecución, cultivado durante la mañana, estaba a su máximo nivel. Cuando el timbre sonó me levante, como propulsada por un muelle y trate de correr

-Señorita Cullen, usted parece siempre la mas deseosa de salir de mi clase-dijo una voz desde el escritorio, que hizo reír a quienes estaban a mi alrededor y habían escuchado-Pero debo recordarle que usted y yo debemos hablar- me detuve en seco y observe al profesor James, quien me sonreía con diversión.

Parpadee, tratando de recordar a que se refería pero sin éxito. Los demás alumnos salieron, mirándome de reojo por suerte, esta vez el profesor no espero a que todos salieran…

-¿Tiene usted los apuntes que le pedí?- lo observe atontada antes de golpear mi frente con la palma de mi mano

-Cierto…-

-Supongo que eso es un no…- lo mire apenada

-Lo siento he…tenido…unos cuantos….asuntos ocupando mi cabeza-el suspiro y se levanto, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con fingido regaño

-De acuerdo, los espero mañana sin falta- asentí murmurando un lo siento y gracias antes de salir corriendo.

No había llegado ni a la mitad del pasillo cuando me detuve en seco.

Ahí, mirándome con reproche, alivio, culpabilidad y un toque de ira, estaba Jasper….

Mis manos sudaron y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mi nueva y fiel amiga pesimista que estaba dentro de mi gritaba _"Corre, huye de el…."_ Pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pasmado para responder. Tan acostumbrado a ir hacía el, como la tierra hacia el sol… yo no podía resistirme, pero tampoco alejarme. Quedándome estancada donde estaba.

Di un paso hacía atrás y pude ver como el noto mi intención, por que corrió hacía mi y me tomo del brazo antes de poder echar a correr.

Sin palabras y con una fuerza extraordinaria y hasta atemorizante, me remolco llevándome hasta el estacionamiento y luego encaminándonos hasta el coche de mi hermano, haciéndome subir a el, en el asiento del copiloto y luego subiéndose al asiento contiguo.

En cuanto puso seguro para que las puertas se cerraran, el suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el volante, respirando fuertemente, como si hubiera corrido millas. Yo no estaba mas tranquila, sostenía una mano sobre mi pecho, como protegiendo a mi corazón acelerado mientras que la otra acariciaba el punto donde el me había tomado del brazo y que me dolía un poco.

El interior de auto empezaba a caldear y a llenarse del aroma de el, combinado con el mío. Pasamos mucho tiempo, sentados lado a lado, resistiéndonos a vernos o a mediar palabras ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Debía decir algo? La proposición que mi mente me había hecho en la mañana se me hacía mas tentadora que nunca y odiaba el hecho de haberla rechazado. Demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme pero no lo suficiente para huir. Era estupida.

-No es justo, Alice- susurro de pronto Jasper, tan bajo que pude no haberlo oído pero en aquel silencio pesado parecía una bomba. Parpadee hacía el, que se quedo un momento mas recargado sobre el volante antes de alzar la cara llena de lo mismo que vi antes y lacerándome con ella.-No es justo, Alice y lo sabes. Yo te deje ir….aquella noche te deje escapar por que quería darnos tiempo para que no dijéramos nada de lo que nos arrepintiéramos… ¿Pero tanto tiempo? Y sin noticias tuyas…. ¿sabes acaso lo mal que me sentí? ¿Sabes acaso cuanto me desvele, cuanto trate de buscarte, cuanto trate de…?-suspiro y cerro los ojos para abrirlos enseguida-Y tu me sigues huyendo y yo, comienzo a tener miedo….-

-¿Miedo?-pregunte, ante la única palabra que creía reconocer y sentir. La voz me salió quebrada. Jasper me miro y luego miro sus manos sobre el volante

-Miedo a que no haya vuelta atrás, Alice…-mientras lo decía apretó sus manos contra el volante, como si quisiera romperlo, lentamente lo soltó mientras suspiraba-¿Es demasiado tarde, Alice?-pregunto por lo bajo pero sus palabras, su contenido y la emoción que había plasmado me dejo helada ¿Lo era? Trate de pasar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta, sin poder mirarlo, quería contestar y decirle que no lo era…pero no estaba segura de mi propia respuesta.

-Jasper…-susurre y su nombre tenía un regusto amargo en mis labios por primera vez

-Alice… háblame- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pensé pero las palabras no salían. Mire al frente

-¿Recuerdas… cuando nos conocimos?-pregunte, por que fue lo primero que pensé, fue lo único que no me dañaba en ese momento. Pude sentir como el clavó la mirada en mi pero no me gire a verlo. Lo escuche suspirar.

-Cuando llegue al jardín de niños, nadie me hablaba… todos me hacían a un lado o yo me quedaba retrasado. No jugaba con nadie….hasta que tu y Bella aparecieron un día y mientras ella decía hola tu dijiste "Pareces aburrido…Ven" y me tomaste de la mano y no me soltaste durante todo el día, cuando Esme fue a buscarlos y tu me preguntaste quien venía por mi, yo te dije que iba solo a casa…así que tu dijiste "Ir solo es triste… ven con nosotros, así nunca estarás solo o triste…" me tomaste de la mano de nuevo y le pediste a Esme que me dejara ir a tu casa a cenar, cuando llamo a mis tíos no pusieron peros… y tu y yo…-

-No nos separamos en toda la tarde…-murmure, recordando con una sonrisa. Me atreví a mirarlo y el me correspondió la sonrisa

-Me enseñaste tu cuarto y jugamos con todos. A la hora de la siesta los cuatro, por aquel entonces Emmett aun no se unía, nos acostamos en la sala y tu me abrazaste mientras te chupabas el dedo; Luego Esme nos dio de cenar y comimos del mismo plato…tu y yo… cuando me llevaron a casa dijiste "Desde hoy serás nuestro amigo…" besaste mi mejilla y me deseaste buenas noches…-suspiro con nostalgia- Nunca te dije lo agradecido que estuve contigo y con Bella… por acercarse a mi…por aceptarme-cerro los ojos

-Te veías demasiado solo…-susurre- Estabas ahí, sin mirar a nadie o hacer algo, solo observabas tus manos…a veces alzabas el rostro al cielo y parecía que querías irte lejos… pero solo… -

- Extrañaba a mis padres… y comenzaba a entender que mis tíos no serían como ellos. Que no me querían ahí… Comencé a creer que ya no tenía a nadie quien me quisiera en su vida…-suspiro y me miro-Pero tu me querías en tu vida…y no dudaste en demostrármelo- agache la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida, era cierto, si bien al principio no califique, como cualquier niña pequeña, como amor a ese sentimiento… supe desde el principio, instintivamente, que quería a Jasper en mi vida. Siempre.

-¿Alguna vez…quisiste… besarme…?- alce levemente los ojos y lo vi parpadear sorprendido, antes de alejar la mirada

-Alice… Yo…-suspiro

-Si me vas a decir que no, entonces guárdatelo-dije de repente, furiosa ante su vacilación- Abre la puerta- el parpadeo en mi dirección y, sin dejar de verme apreto el botón para quitar el seguro

-Alice, tenemos que hablar-

-No, no tenemos- dije de repente, la furia, la tristeza, el miedo y el amor. Todo juntándose, todos los años guardando lo que sentía, lo que había empeorado en los últimos meses, explotando

-Alice…-

-No es demasiado tarde, si quieres consuelo-dije- Pero tampoco quiero escucharte decir que sientes lo que paso o que debemos dejarlo así, para que no afecte nuestra amistad-suspire-Si haces cualquier insinuación de arrepentirte o que esto es un error, Jasper, entonces simplemente mejor quédate callado por que me matarías con tus palabras- inhale aire y lo mire, el estaba sorprendido. Sin querer permanecer ahí abrí la puerta y salí del auto, corriendo, pero no tarde en escuchar la otra puerta abrirse.

-Alice, espera…-

-No, Jasper…me canse de esperar-grite, dándome la vuelta y encarándolo, el se detuvo estupefacto-¿Sabes lo que es? Amar a alguien durante toda tu vida pero callarlo por que el simplemente te ve como amiga…¿Lo sabes? Luego ese alguien se va con tu mejor amiga y tu tienes que verlo sonreírle, besarle, abrazarle… mientras tu te hundes en un hoyo negro pero no hablas…por que no quieres que se hundan contigo. Por que los amas tanto…a los dos…que simplemente no puedes resistir la idea de protegerlos de tu propio corazón…- mis lagrimas empezaron caer, veía a Jasper nublandose ante ellas pero su expresión sorprendida y preocupada se quedo en mi mente

-Alice….tu….-

-Una vez me dijiste, que el hombre que pudiera llamarme suya, sería afortunado-me limpie las lagrimas- Pero ese hombre ni siquiera sabía que me tenía en la palma de su mano-suspire y lo mire a los ojos-Yo te amo, Jasper Withlock… desde hace muchos años atrás, los te quiero que te dije tomaron otro toque que tu ni siquiera notaste y yo no quise hacértelo notar, por que quería esperar a que tu sintieras lo mismo-gimotee-Pero ya me canse de esperar, de sufrir en silencio… y a la vez ser feliz por que te tengo. Y no, no quiero que des la ultima estocada ahora, diciéndome que estuvo mal el beso…por que ese beso lo espere por años…por que lo imagine tantas veces solo que el real…fue el mejor…y entonces tu me miraste como si fuera tu mayor error…y yo…yo no resisto la idea- alce la mirada, para observarlo; estaba quieto, observándome con dolor y miedo, los puños a su costado estaban apretados pero no hizo nada.

Me di la vuelta y para mi sorpresa, tras de mi, estaban mis cuatro amigos observándome con el mismo rostro lleno de dolor e impotencia. Edward trato de dar un paso hacia mi, pero yo retrocedí entonces, reaccione que eso me acercaría a Jasper y me detuve.

De un lado, mis amigos queriéndome ayudar a recoger mis pedazos rotos, del otro lado el hombre que yo amo, inmóvil y sin saber que hacer.

No quería a ninguno, en ese momento. Con un gimoteo me lance hacia delante, donde no tenía que escoger por un lado u otro. No quería consuelo pero tampoco escuchar palabras que terminarían de romper lo que desde hace tiempo yo había luchado por salva guardar.

-¡Alice!- gritaron a la vez el amor y la amistad para detenerme, pero no lo hice. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitía, tan rápido que ni el amor y la amistad pudieran alcanzarme y me dejaran, por una vez, sola.

Quería ser egoísta, por primera vez en mi vida quise ser egoísta con ellos. Por que estaba arta de tener que soportar a la Alice oscura, diciéndome cosas que herían y luego tener consuelo que no llegaba o amor no correspondido. Por un día, por un rato, necesitaba ser egoísta y alejarme de todos ellos, sin importar si eso los hería o no.

En este momento, la única que me preocupaba, era yo.


	13. Chapter 13

_Quiero aclarar que este capitulo es algo fuerte. No apto para ser leido con cualquiera, cambiaria la clasificacion de la historia pero como solo es este capitulo y tiene cierto tinte de censura, creo no es necesario. Pero si importante darles un aviso, bajo su responsabilidad leerlo. Como alguien que paso por algo como lo de Alice, trate de plasmar la idea lo mejor posible. Espero les guste y dejen review._

_Iba a subir antes, pero la escuela me tenía atareada nuevamente. Disculpen._

_P.D Ya sabemos a quien pertece los personajes (Por algo es la serie de libros del momento) la historia es mia._

**Cuando La Maldad Ataca…**

**AlicePOV**

_Ve a casa_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, la misma voz que siempre me había hablado de responsabilidades y sentido común, yo suspire mientras agachaba el rostro y apretaba los ojos. Durante las ultimas horas, esa voz se había hecho mas fuerte ante la sensación de culpa ante el hecho de que mi familia debía estarse preocupando pero mientras esa voz hablaba mas fuerte, la otra contraatacaba con: _"Les has mandado un mensaje para que no se preocupen ¿Por qué volver si estas en paz? ¿Por qué regresar?"_ y ciertamente mi pequeña Alice oscura, con su traje de diablo me causaba mas tentación que mi otro lado.

Nunca en mi vida había tenido dos opiniones diferentes, salvo quizá sobre la parte de mi que quería seguir siendo solo amiga de Jasper…y la que lo amaba.

Pero esta nueva dicotomía sobre mi misma me tenía envarada por que de alguna forma, no podía decidirme; Antes, me hubiera levantado y hecho lo que la primera voz decía y en ningún momento habría escuchado esa segunda voz, pero desde esa mañana en el primer día de clases de nuestro nuevo curso, había empezado mas que un nuevo año escolar. Había empezado a sufrir con una voz que me lastimaba y me hacía egoísta.

Alce mi rostro para observar de nuevo la fuente, mientras marcaba un ritmo invisible con los pies que chocaban entre ellos y los recuerdos fluían a ese ritmo, en mi mente, mi vida aparecía y desaparecía lentamente en un ritmo acompasado.

¿Cuándo comencé a sentir esto por el? Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras revisaba cada detalle de mi vida, desde el momento en que lo conocí hasta hoy que por fin había gritado mis sentimientos, tan guardados y añejados durante años. Ciertamente, había imaginado mil veces como sería revelarle lo que sentía pero ni en mis mas lúgubres y locos sueños había pensado que sería así: mientras yo me sentía como un conejo acorralado tratando de huir de las fauces del lobo; había pensando ingenuamente, que ese momento sería uno lleno de paz y felicidad, pero no… lo cual me llevaba a la misma pregunta ¿Cuándo comencé a sentir esto por el?

La única respuesta cuerda que tenía es que había sido como el caballo de Troya, había aparecido en mi puerta, como un precioso regalo y cuando baje la guardia invadió mi interior y lo conquisto sin darme oportunidad de escape. De niña, no había entendido el sentimiento, cuando lo veía sentado en la caja de arena, sin mirar ni hacer nada, me había sentido atraída por el, como una mariposa hacía la luz…entonces lo había tocado y el no me había rechazado y los minutos se convirtieron en días, los días en meses y los meses en años. Con el invadiendo cada uno de ellos. Pronto, en algún momento en que creía que la amistad crecía y echaba raíces otra cosa comenzó a echarlas que no entendí y no temí por que eran lindas, causadas por la sonrisa de el, por su toque, por sus palabras. Cuando fui lo suficiente mayor para saber que ese sentimiento dentro de mi, que había crecido hasta volverse un gran árbol, era amor, había sido muy tarde para detenerlo o asustarme.

Si lo veía en retrospectiva, lo había amado desde el principio, cuando tome su mano y le pedí que jugara con nosotros, solo que no supe que sería así hasta que pude identificarlo… no había, momento en mi vida, donde el no estuviera.

Suspire mientras agitaba la cabeza

-Extraño a la vieja yo…-murmure por lo bajo

-Yo también- me respondió una voz a mis espaldas que me hizo sobresaltarme, cuando me gire sobre mi para mirar me lleve una sorpresa entre grata y preocupante

-¿Emmett?-

-Tan tan por Alice _(N/A: no se en su país o región, pero así se dice en la mía cuando encuentras a alguien en el juego de las escondidas)_- sonrió abiertamente, de brazos cruzados- Te encontré, tachuela-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte, mientras el caminaba alrededor del banco y se sentaba a mi lado, dejando las piernas tan largas como eran y dejándose caer con un suspiro contra el respaldo. Totalmente laxo y relajado me observo, serio

-Buscándote ¿Qué creías?-

-Pero yo mande un mensaje diciendo…-

-Si, bueno, los demás optaron por darte tu tiempo y tratar de ayudar a nuestro otro amigo ¿Yo? Soy mas tonto y cabeza dura ¿Recuerdas? Y un mensaje no me adulara para no buscar a mi campanita que últimamente no brilla como antes- sonreí, realmente, ese apodó había llegado por una vez que en Halloween yo me había disfrazado de campanita y cómicamente, el lo había hecho de Peter pan. Generalmente me molestaba, pero en este momento, por alguna razón, era un consuelo tener a Emmett aquí. Suspire.

-Si…ojala tuviera polvo de hadas- el sonrió con tristeza

-¿Para que? ¿Para volar lejos?-gruño y negó con la cabeza- Si es así te amarrare con un hilo para que no escapes… ¿Qué necesitas? Yo creo en la hadas… ¿Quieres que lo repita mil veces para que tu luz no muera?- reí por lo bajo

-Eres un tonto, Emmerto- pero involuntariamente recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el rodeo mi cuerpo con su gran brazo, protectoramente-Pero gracias por venir aquí…- y lo decía de corazón. El beso mi coronilla.

-¿Siempre juntos, recuerdas?- parpadee y alce el rostro para verlo. El me sonreía-Cuando nos conocimos, Alice… yo era un pequeño perdido-asentí

-Todo mundo te huía por que molestabas a todo el que se te acercara, ni los maestros se salvaban. Eras un niño problema-asintió, mirando la fuente distraídamente, perdido en el pasado

-Hasta que un día Bella se acerco a mi, después de que yo había tirado a Edward al lodo y me había reído. Ella dijo que si volvía a meterme con uno de sus amigos, te pediría a ti que hablaras con tu padre para que me operara y quedara peor que Frankenstein; también dijo que tu tomarías mi cerebro y se lo darías de comer a las pirañas que tenías de mascota- me reí ante el recuerdo-De alguna forma eso me asusto, sobre todo por que luego fingías que ibas a destripar a los perros y cosas así-

-En realidad nunca hice algo así-

-Pero yo no lo sabía… entonces tu te acercaste a mi que temblaba de miedo y dijiste: ¿Por qué no en lugar de molestarnos, juegas con nosotros?-

-Al principio te negaste, dijiste que eras muy grande para jugar con bebés-

-Temía a ser abandonado…-susurro, mirando la nada, con cabeza gacha- Mis padres eran un fantasma en mi vida, mi abuelo casi nunca podía atenderme y yo me la pasaba tanto tiempo solo… me sentía como uno de esos animales que dejas en una caja y esperas que alguien los tome por ti o mueran de hambre-

-O se vuelvan feroces…-susurre, recordando una platica parecida, cuando éramos pequeños y el nos confeso porque siempre atacaba a la gente: para repelerlos y que nadie se le acercara y lo abandonaran después. Por que estaba solo, asustado y hambriento de afecto.

-Pero tu nunca te rendiste, corrías a mi, tomada de la mano de Jasper, Bella y Edward tras de ti y me preguntabas si ese sería el día que aceptarías jugar con los bebés-

-Hasta que te hartaste y dijiste que si, con tal de que dejáramos de molestar. Jugaste con nosotros ese día, y al otro, y al otro…-

-Y luego me llevaron a su casa a ver una película...-susurro- Y Esme me vio y me recibió con besos, como a ustedes, nos acomodo almohadas y sabanas en la sala, nos hizo palomitas, refrescos y golosinas y se sentó a nuestro lado mientras veíamos la película-

-Recuerdo que no dejabas de voltear a verla...- susurre con nostalgia- Era como si nunca hubieras visto a un adulto….-

-Nunca había conocido el afecto de una madre y Esme no dejo de mostrarlo, tanto que me parecía sorprendente…los envidiaba-suspiro- Luego ella dijo que era hora de dormir la siesta antes de que Carlisle llegara y cenáramos. Nos dio un beso a todos en la mejilla… y cuando yo me levante antes que todos, me dejo estar a su lado y hasta me dio una galleta. Cuando Carlisle llego y pregunto quien era yo, ella dijo con una sonrisa, que era su nuevo hijo… mi corazón salto con tanta alegría, sobre todo cuando Carlisle me sonrió, revolvió mis cabellos y dijo que era un mozo muy guapo-suspiro- Por primera vez me sentí como en una familia… pero pensé que te la estaba robando, hasta que Edward entro me observo y a tus padres. Entonces tu entraste y el murmuro algo a tu oído que te hizo sonreír, te me acercaste y dijiste: Si quieres, puedo compartir mis padres contigo, no me importa…ni a Edward-

-Me dijo que parecías feliz-susurre, sonriente- dijo que parecía que querías a nuestros padres y te veías feliz pero culpable. Que si yo quería, podías ser nuestro hermano mayor…-

-Siempre estaremos juntos, dijiste…y lo decías de corazón. Recuerdo que mire a todos, a Esme y Carlisle que nos miraban con ternura, a Jasper y Bella que entraban, ella tallándose los ojos y llamando por René y Charlie. Y el caminando hacía Esme, pidiéndole de manera amable un vaso de leche…vi el gran cuadro y…me sentí parte de el, enana…-dio un ligero apretón a mi hombro-Y desde entonces me he sentido parte de el… y creído lo que dijiste aquella tarde, que siempre estaríamos juntos-

-Lo repetí el día que nos dijiste, llorando, que tus padres se había divorciado y finalmente, cuando siempre habías tenido la esperanza que volvieran por ti, te habían abandonado por siempre-

-Pero si tu ya tienes una familia, dijo Bella y tu asentiste, diciendo que mi familia eran ustedes y que siempre estaríamos juntos- suspiro- por esas palabras estoy hoy aquí, campanita. Por que la familia siempre esta junta…- nos quedamos callados

-Que egoísta soy… tratando de huir de ustedes-

-Esta bien, todos tenemos derecho de hacerlo alguna vez. Jasper también huyo, en cuanto lo dijiste, los demás corrieron hacia el pero yo; yo no me conforme con tu mensaje… se muy bien lo que es el sentirte abandonado como para dejarte ir y creyeras que te abandonábamos-

-Gracias, Emm, por venir por mi- susurre, conciente de que el tenía razón. Una parte de mi, esperaba que vinieran, que me rescataran de este punto; aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, aunque actuara como si lo que quería era estar sola, quería sentir que había alguien a quien le importaba. Que mi mano no tocaba solo aire.

Nadie quiere sentir que vaga solo o que no le importa a los demás. Aunque no lo demostramos, siempre hay una parte de nosotros que grita: Vengan por mi, no me abandonen. Emmett sabía de esa parte y había corrido a mi llamado silencioso, no era que me quisiera más que los demás o le importara menos a los chicos. Solo que era más impaciente y estaba más familiarizado con esa voz y no quería dejar pasar el tiempo para que me tranquilizara. Necesitaba rescatarme, pronto, como yo lo había hecho con el.

-Te quiero, tachuela- susurro contra mis cabellos

-Te quiero, grandulón. Gracias por estar aquí en mi caída-

-Todos lo estamos…-guardo silencio un segundo- Incluso el…- no conteste, por que no tenía la seguridad de Emm, que lo había dicho con vehemencia, por que lo creía, pero eso no lograba que se me contagiara un poco de su seguridad.

-¿Crees que es hora de volver a casa?-le pregunte por lo bajo, el suspiro y miro el cielo, que hace horas se había vuelto noche

-Supongo, Esme debe estar preocupada por nosotros…-

-Si y se pone regañona cada vez que nos atrasamos-el asintió pero no hizo amago de levantarse, espero pacientemente, a que fuera yo la que me levantara para lo cual me tome alrededor de veinte minutos en tomar valor.

Caminamos, lado a lado, en silencio. Siempre era reconfortante, de alguna forma, saber que aunque Emmett parecía distraído y tonto, era el primero en correr a tu ayuda si la necesitabas. No se expresaba bien pero siempre te daba una palabra de alivio o te provocaba una sonrisa para que vieras con mas ligereza el entorno.

Era como si esa misma ligereza con la que el trataba a la vida, se te contagiara para poder ver tus problemas mas pequeños y tratables. Emmett podía ser locuaz y poco profundo, a veces no pensaba antes de actuar y menos al hablar, pero esa era la magia de Emmett y la agradecías cuando te tocaba.

-Rosalie es afortunada al tenerte-dije, con seguridad, el alzo su rostro y su mirada brillo ante el nombre de mi amiga

-¿Tu crees?-asentí-A veces creo que yo soy el afortunado por tener a ese ángel en mi vida-

-Creo que ella piensa algo similar-sonrío con ternura

-Solo espero nunca olvidar la magia de lo que es tenerla conmigo…y que nunca se esfume-me detuve y el me imito con una ceja enarcada. Fingí buscar algo en mi bolso y, sacando la mano en un puño me puse delante de el y sople, la cosa invisible entre mis manos

-¡Ahora ten pensamientos felices y nunca se ira!-grite, el parpadeo sorprendido pero después de entender sonrío con malicia, agachándose me tomo por la cintura y me alzo sobre su hombro. Grite sorprendida mientras reía y echaba a correr.

-Volemos hacia nunca jamás, campanita-grito y el viento me trajo su risa que yo acompañe mientras pataleaba, intentando que me soltara y sintiendo las mejillas rojas por la pose y el tambaleo que el trote de mi amigo me provocaba.

Y reímos, como hace tiempo no conseguía hacerlo, corriendo y saltando, pensando que si lo hacíamos, dejaríamos atrás nuestros miedos y dudas.

Solo hacía adelante donde nada, nos podría alcanzar.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, fue sorprendente encontrar a Mamá, sentada junto a la isla de la cocina y mirando a la nada con aire pensativo.

Emm y yo nos detuvimos en silencio un momento para observarla, embelesados. Ella estaba sin sus tarjes, como suelo llamarlos; sentada en medio de la cocina –su lugar preferido de la casa- miraba la nada ausente, sin llevar el traje de la madre, con el que se nos presenta o el traje de la esposa cuando esta cerca de Carlisle, el de la empresaria cuando esta viendo cosas sobre su trabajo. En ese momento era solo Esme, la mujer y era un fenómeno tan fascinante que ni mi amigo ni yo hicimos amago de movernos para poder observarla. Esme suspiro de pronto y agacho la cabeza, pensativa antes de reparar en las dos figuras inmóviles que la veían. Nos miro un momento con sorpresa antes de sonreírnos de esa manera tan maternal que le conocíamos

-Ya están en casa, mis niños-dijo, pareciendo aliviada-Eso esta bien, vengan aquí que les prepare algo de cenar-

-No ten…-y al momento, un gruñido en mi estomago me interrumpió. Esme enarco una ceja mientras me sonrojaba-Bueno, tal vez un refrigerio no quedaría tan mal-

-Bien pensado-apoyo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al refrigerador. Emmett se sentó en la isla a mi lado sin decir palabra mientras observábamos los movimientos de Esme con atención, preguntándonos en que momento ella comenzaría a gritar por la hora, pero no veíamos el momento.

-Mamá ¿Y Edward?- pregunte por lo bajo, ella me respondió sin detenerse mientras preparaba los emparedados

-En casa de Bella, me llamo hace un tiempo diciendo que no se tardaría. El tuvo la consideración- el hecho de que en su voz no había reproche me hizo sonrojar

-Lo siento, mamá- ella no contesto, en su lugar coloco un emparedado de atún con mayonesa delante de mi, mientras uno hecho de pavo con doble corteza, le era entregado a Emmett con una sonrisa. Se tomo su tiempo en servirnos un vaso de leche a cada uno, para acompañar.

Mi amigo y yo nos observamos un momento, dubitativos, antes de comenzar a comer el emparedado de manera cautelosa, sin observar a mi madre.

Antes de que Emmett terminara el suyo, mi madre ya le había preparado otro, acostumbrada a su apetito y sus gusto, también le coloco un plata con papas fritas y cuando el termino de comer, se acerco a el con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió los cabellos

-Ve a dormir, amor. Me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche, no creo que a Edward le moleste compartir cuarto-

-Gracias, Esme- ella le sonrío con ternura mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla, el se sonrojo pero le correspondió la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a hacer lo que Esme le había dicho.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras ninguna miraba a la otra, de pronto Esme suspiro y se sentó junto a mi dando paso a otra tanda de silencio antes de hablar

-Sabes amor, puede que no lo parezca, pero cuando era joven tuve muchos pretendientes- parpadee sorprendida ante el tema de conversación y luego sonreí tímida

-Supongo que la belleza lo saque de ti…- ella sonrío paciente ante mi intento de humor

-Te pareces mas a tu abuela, Elizabeth que en paz descanse. Ella tenía el cabello tan negro como tu y la misma chispa de alegría ante la vida-suspiro- Sabes, una madre tiene una tarea difícil. A veces olvidamos que nuestros hijos no son una extensión de nosotros, si no personas independientes con vida aparte y que en cierto momento ellos cobraran conciencia de esa independencia y nosotros tenemos que hacerlo con ellos y dejar de esperar que dependan de nosotros-

-Haces un buen trabajo, mamá- ella me miro y suspiro

-Pero a veces una madre deja de mirar mucho sobre el hombro de su hijo, cuidando de que no se equivoque, pensando que son lo suficiente listos por que son sus hijos. Entonces ellos cometen un error y una se culpa por no haber estado ahí, al pendiente de ellos-negó con la cabeza-Al final, nunca se sabe si les das demasiado cuidado o demasiada libertad y lo único que queda es esperar que ellos vengan a ti, en el momento indicado para solicitar tu ayuda o solo hablar-me miro a los ojos-Pero ellos rara vez lo hacen, por que siempre te ven como padres, una fuerza que en su pensar, no comprenderán sus pesares-suspiro- Error de hijos y de padres, olvidar que los padres fueron hijos alguna vez, adolescente, niños perdidos o confundidos, esperando por una respuesta…-miro la nada, pensativa-Si, yo tuve muchos pretendientes cuando era joven y creí estar enamorada miles de veces y sufrí por la desilusión miles de mas, pero era por que era joven, ingenua y jamás había probado el amor real, mi juventud no estaba tan llena de libertades como la tuya, en mis tiempos debías cuidarte de no llamar demasiado la atención de la critica de la gente y no podías parecer tan permisiva con los hombres. Los hombres eran hombres y las mujeres, mujeres. No había mucha libertad de interacción entre ambos géneros a menos que fuera para un posible matrimonio…-

-Hablas como si fuera del siglo pasado, Esme- ella rió por lo bajo

-Bueno, en teoría. Cuesta mucho dejar las viejas costumbres y tu abuelo Edward era un hombre apegado a ellas, a veces tu padre es igual…-frunció el ceño pero descarto el comentario con un movimiento de mano- Pero el a aprendido que quedarse demasiado atrás es no poder comunicarse con sus hijos y para el no hay cosa mas importante que intentar entenderlos…-suspiro y me miro seria- Aunque ahora lo que nos duele, a ambos, es que ni tu ni Edward se acerquen a hablarnos… ¿Qué hemos hecho para esta restricción?- dijo por lo bajo, con un tono herido

-Mamá…-trague con fuerza, culpable ante ello. Sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos, como cuando era niña y algo me asustaba o solo buscaba cariño y, como entonces, ella me recibió y me abrazo mientras acariciaba la espalda y besaba mi cabello.

-Se que puedes resolver tu sola esto, amor. Pero nos duele verte sufrir, no hay frustración mas grande en los padres que ver a sus hijos sufriendo y no poder hacer nada. Háblame amor, por favor…- yo suspire, con las lagrimas quemándome los ojos

-Es difícil…-susurre-Complicado…-

-Todos los asuntos de corazón lo son…-

-Tu no…tuviste problemas-

-¿Qué no?- dijo con tono de reproche, suspiro-También los tuve, tu sabes que a tu padre lo conocí cuando íbamos en la secundaria, ambos. Por aquel no nos gustábamos y nos mirábamos como solo…amigos, no tan íntimos como lo son ustedes seis. Amigos cordiales que se saludaban y platicaban en raras ocasiones-

-Y luego se perdieron y se volvieron a encontrar en la universidad, cuando el estaba por graduarse de doctor y tu y el decidieron salir y…-

-No…-suspiro-así no fue. Si, nos reencontramos en la universidad, si. Pero en realidad tu padre y yo no "decidimos" salir en ese momento…-

-¿No?- pregunte, separándome de ella para observarla, ella tenía una mirada nostálgica mientras acariciaba mi mejilla que tenia un sendero húmedo en ese momento

-No, por que yo ya estaba comprometida. Con uno de sus compañeros-

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sorprendida, ella suspiro y cerro un poco los ojos

-Fue en una fiesta que el grupo organizo y mi…prometido que se llamaba Marcus…-

-¿Marcus?- dije sin poder creerlo al reconocer el nombre, era el padrino de mi hermano y aunque casi no nos venía a ver, mandaba saludos de vez en cuando y presentes. Esme me miro apenada

-Bueno, se que el me lleva diez años de edad, pero por aquel entonces parecía una buena relación. Marcus también era buen amigo de tu padre y cuando me llevo a la fiesta… el reencontrar a un viejo compañero hizo que no me separara de el en todo la noche, como era el único personaje que conocía en esa gran fiesta aparte de mi prometido que se la pasaba platicando con los demás…-sonrió tímida-aunque también era por que no podía dejar de ver a tu padre, era tan guapo y diplomático, con ese aura de amabilidad y simpatía. Era como ver un angel, con un halo invisible a su alrededor…o el mismo sol, me deslumbraba y me hacía preguntar por que no había notado aquella magia de el cuando éramos jóvenes…-

-¿Y que paso?-pregunte, curiosa ante la historia. Ella se mantuvo en silencio antes de hablar, dubitativa

-Bueno, comencé a frecuentar mas los círculos con mi prometido con tal de tener un vistazo de tu padre y unas palabras. Creí que no estaba mal y pensé, ingenuamente, que era por el pasado que nos unía pero no, ahí estaba algo que no había notado y me negaba a aceptar. Pronto le daba pretextos para vernos, incluso para que me ayudara a elegir cosas para la boda, Marcus no lo veía mal y pensé que yo tampoco, ni tu padre.-me miro, seria- Pero pronto me descubrí confiando en tu padre como no confiaba en mi propio prometido, hablándole de cosas que creí que nunca podría hablar con nadie, aliviándome con el simple hecho de verle o ansiosa si no tenía noticias de el y para tu padre no fue fácil, se le comenzó a hacer obvio que algo sentíamos, cuando el dejo de tener citas y a verme con mas frecuencia… y luego comenzó a ayudarme con mi loca idea de comenzar el servicio de banquetes y a acompañarme a todas partes para eso. Pronto las miradas furtivas se hicieron mas frecuentes, los roces mas necesarios y en el momento en que pensé: esto esta mal. Era demasiado tarde… sabía, por primera vez en mi vida, que lo que sentía por tu padre era un amor puro y completo, como nunca lo había sentido antes…-

-¿Y se lo dijiste?- negó con la cabeza

-Tenía un compromiso con Marcus y creí que… pensé que… ni siquiera se lo que pensé, solo deje ir los días, sin evitar a tu padre pero sin convencerme de que debía estar con el. Hasta unos días antes de la boda que lo ayude a escoger el traje para la boda, donde uno de los padrinos. Estaba tan guapo ahí, con su traje… ya lo había visto con trajes, el siempre usaba o casi siempre, pero este era un traje que me hizo pensar por un momento…que era el novio y antes de poder contenerme me acerque y lo bese, cuando lo solté no pude evitar decir que me encantaría que fuera el…- sonreí con ternura

-¿Y que dijo?-

-Se quedo de piedra, antes de inclinarse y besarme. Diciendo que el también quería ser el que me llevara al altar…-

-¿Fue ahí cuando decidieron estar juntos?- ella suspiro y asintió

-Fue difícil, había dudas y miedos. Pero entre todo eso estaba la seguridad de que queríamos eso. Cuando le dijimos a Marcus el se limito a reír y decir "Por fin, mas le vale que me compensen por esto en el futuro, me conformo con ser el padrino de uno de sus hijos"- ella sonrió divertida- Y se lo cumplimos, aunque para casarnos esperamos dos años mas…después de cancelar la boda, decidimos que no debíamos precipitarnos. Estábamos seguros de amarnos, así que no debíamos tener miedo del resto. Marcus nos invito a su boda con Didyme e incluso nos pidió que fuéramos los padrinos…-me miro detenidamente- Siempre es difícil, corazón y complicado pero si las dos personas involucradas lo quieren, se solucionara-

-¿Tu crees?- pregunte, con un nudo en la garganta, ella me acaricio las mejillas

-Por supuesto, además, Jasper siempre ha sido un chico razonable- parpadee, sorprendida

-¿Cómo…?-

-Soy tu madre, cariño. De los dos, por que los he criado. Desde la primera vez que los vi, supe que estarían juntos en algún momento. Se que será así-

-Mamá…-

-Ve a dormir, tesoro-me interrumpió- Cuando las cosas se complican, un buen sueño siempre sirve para despejar la mente- beso mi frente y se retiro de la cocina.

Me quede ahí, desarmada y expuesta. Por la historia que mi madre me había contado, para hacerme saber que conocía las complicaciones del amor y darme a notar que ella, siempre sería mi madre y me conocía sin mediar palabras. Tal vez no le había contado todo detalladamente, pero nunca realmente fue necesario…

Suspire mientras salía de la cocina siguiendo las ordenes de mi madre, preguntándome si cuando yo tuviera hijos, seria tan intuitiva, razonable y sabía como lo era ella.

Cuando llegue al recibidor, al pie de las escaleras, me quede congelada ante lo que encontré. Edward estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta y sosteniendo el pomo, pero sin separarse; tenía la cabeza recargada contra la puerta y parecía cansado. Tan cansado y derrotado que se me encogió el corazón.

-Edward…-susurre, el giro levemente la cabeza en mi dirección, de manera de reconocimientos pero no hizo amago de moverse. Dejo que lo observara sin quitarme su mirada triste de mi, paso tiempo eterno antes de que el sonriera de manera triste

-Se lo dije, Alice…-suspiro y sus músculos se tensaron un momento, como intentando incorporarse pero parecía cargar un gran peso que lo dejo laxo otra vez, recargado contra la puerta.

Incrédula y empática, me acerque a el y pose una mano sobre su espalda que provoco un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, lentamente se desprendió de ella y se acerco para abrazarme.

Con todo su peso sobre mi pensé que nos caeríamos pero no fue así, luche por cerrar la puerta y cuando lo logre por fin pude corresponderle el abrazo a mi hermano.

-Vamos a la cama…-le susurre y el asintió. Moviéndome para quedar a su lado y sin soltarlo camine por las escaleras mientras el me seguía, con la cabeza gacha y pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

No puso quejas cuando lo hice entrar a mi habitación ni cuando lo tumbe en mi cama y le quite los zapatos y, después de quitarme lo míos, me acosté a su lado. Abrazándolo.

-No se como tu pudiste gritárselo, a mi me costo si quiera murmurarlo…-murmuro en la oscuridad- Tienes mas valentía en todo tu cuerpo que yo en uno de mis dedos, hermana-

-No, fue mas desesperación que valentía, Edward…- el suspiro y nos quedamos callados

-Sus labios sabían mejor de lo que nunca imagine-me abrazo con fuerza

-Hay, Edward…no…-

-Si tu lo hiciste, no podía quedar en ridículo. Me diste valor, hermanita…lastima que no fue suficiente…- y con eso, se quedo callado el resto de la noche y yo con el. Rezando por que Esme tuviera razón, como generalmente lo hacía y el sueño nos despejara la mente para enfrentar el día de mañana.

La mañana siguiente fue como un funeral, nadie hablaba mucho ni bromeaba. Desayunamos en relativo silencio y nos fuimos a la escuela, sin dirigir palabras.

Cuando llegamos la primera en recibirnos fue Rosalie a la que Emmett corrio a abrazar. Ella nos observo a mi y mi hermano, gruño pareciendo molesta pero sus ojos detectaban mas empatía y sin decirnos nada nos hizo entrar a la escuela.

En todo el día solo fuimos nosotros cuatro, ni Bella apareció por la escuela ni me tope con Jasper a pesar de que una de mis compañeras me dijo haberlo visto entre clase y clase pero igual trate de no topármelo, no estaba lista para lo que fuera a pasar entre nosotros dos.

-Señorita Cullen, espero que ya tenga lo que le pedí- dijo el profesor James cuando termino su clase, yo suspire desde mi asiento y me acerque con los apuntes

-Si profesor, pero temo decirle que aun no he hecho el resumen que me pidió- le dije mientras le entregaba mi libreta. El profesor la tomo y estudio con aire pensativo, antes de entregarmela

-De acuerdo, entonces que le parece si hacemos esto. Usted viene a finales de clase y me ayuda a subrayar lo mas importante para luego poder hacer una redacción, francamente estoy cansado de tratar de poner didácticas a los alumnos que no los aburra mientras averiguo que impartirles exactamente-

-Esta haciendo un buen labor, profesor- le dije, queriendo consolarlo por su aspecto abatido, al parecer funciono por que el sonrió mas abiertamente mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos

-Gracias, linda. Entonces que dice… ¿La espero al final de clases?- me mordí el labio antes de asentir lentamente, el sonrío de una manera extraña antes de poner una mano en mi hombro y darme un ligero apretón.-La veré entonces, hermosa-

Y así siguió el día, a la hora del almuerzo los cuatro nos metimos en el carro de Edward donde comimos nuestro almuerzo en relativo silencio y Rosalie nos decía que nos esperaba a la hora de salida para ir a pasear un rato a algún lugar donde pudiéramos respirar tranquilos. Para el final de clases el peso del miedo y la desolación estaban a su máximo nivel pero aun así me obligue a ir con el profesor James, para terminar con esa obligación extracurricular y poder irme a casa, tranquila.

Su salón estaba vacío pero me asome al pequeño cuarto que había a un lado y donde generalmente había una oficina pequeña para que los profesores pudieran trabajar en sus labores de escritorio. Al tocar la puerta un ligero "Pase" me hizo abrir la puerta para encontrar al profesor, sentado ante el escritorio y con algunos papeles fuera, me observo antes de sonreírme cordial

-Hola, hermosa, siéntate por favor déjame terminar de calificar estos ensayos y termínanos eso- asentí mientras me sentaba y miraba alrededor.

La oficina del profesor era un poco austera, no había más que unos cuantos diplomas colgados y una extraña pintura en un rincón de la pared. Su escritorio era pulcro, solamente con algunos papales encima pero sin ningún adorno mas que la placa con su nombre y la portátil que el traía.

Los cajones de los expedientes estaban pulcramente cerrados y el pequeño librero tenía todo colocado de manera ordenada. Había algo en todo eso que me ponía los pelos de punta, era como si el dueño del lugar no quisiera dar a mostrar mucho de si mismo

-Se lo que piensa, preciosa-dijo, sobresaltándome, lo mire sorprendida-La verdad es que a mi no me gusta como se ve, pero no he tenido tiempo de redecorarlo, me hace pensar que es un tipo de oficina de rector o algo así y yo siempre huí de ese tipo de imagen-suspiro-Pero parece que ser profesor te obliga a cargar la imagen- dijo, mirando hacia sus ropas. Al tiempo que se levantaba, yo le sonreí intentando parecer amable

-Bueno, si dejara de ponerse poleras de colores tan insípidos y pantalones menos serios… creo que lo demás es rescatable. Sinceramente usted me parece un rockero que perdió su guitarra y escenario- el se rió mientras se daba la vuelta y se colocaba ante mi, tuve que hacer mi asiento un poco hacia atrás por que estaba muy cerca

-Bueno, lo cierto es que en teoría es así. Cuando era joven tenía mi propia banda y me encantaba meterme en problemas- se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo- Era un chico muy malo, hermosa-

Sin poder contenerme me azore y me levante del mi lugar para acercarme a la pared donde estaban los diplomas del profesor

-Entonces por que se convirtió en profesor…-pregunte, y me sorprendí cuando se coloco tras de mi, tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban

-Por que me gusta enseñarle a las chicas lindas- cuando me di la vuelta para poder apartarme me sorprendí cuando el me arrincono contra la pared y me beso.

El beso fue impetuoso y exigente, al igual sus manos que vagaron por mi cuerpo sin pudor. Sorprendida me tomo un segundo reaccionar e intentar empujarlo, pero apenas pude separarlo

-¡Profesor, deténgase!- el me sonrío, de una manera tal que me asusto

-Traquila, preciosa, esta lección te va a gustar- y me volvió a acorralar, pero esta vez estuve lista para luchar.

Forcejeamos mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima y cuando lo logre trate de correr hacia la puerta pero el se lanzo sobre mi y me hizo caer con un ligero grito. Me hiz girarme sobre el piso mientras buscaba quitarme la ropa, rompiéndome la blusa.

-¡Suélteme o grito!-amenace, tratando de golpearlo o quitarlo de encima, su peso me asfixiaba totalmente

-Grita lo que quieras, hermosa, nadie te va escuchar y tu me has estado tentando desde que te vi-grite y el me tapo la boca mientras que con la otra arrancaba mi sostén. Las lagrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista, aterrorizada, sorprendida e impotente. Le mordí la mano con tanta fuerza que sentí el cobre en mi boca, el gruño y me asesto un golpe en el rostro, tan fuerte que los tímpanos me palpitaron y me dejaron sorda por un segundo en el que no opuse resistencia por estar desubicada.

Entonces lo sentí buscar bajo la falda que estupidamente había decidido ponerme ese día, entonces tome conciencia de nuevo y luche, tratando de escurrirme bajo su peso, el gruño y me volvió a golpear e incluso me mordió el cuello, mientra que tomaba con una gran mano mis brazos y con la otra me arrancaba mi ropa interior, grite de nuevo, aterrorizada

-¡Por favor, detengase!- me asesto otro golpe

-¡Callate!- gruño, mientras buscaba entre sus propias ropas. El horror de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y la impotencia detenerlo me hizo llorar tan fuerte y gemir mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima.

Así no quería que fuera, nunca, yo quería estar con el hombre que amaba y feliz. Jasper. Su nombre me vino como un golpe frío que en lugar de darme valor me asusto mas.

_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper__, _repetía una y otra vez mi mente, llamándolo, pidiéndole que me escuchara y me salvara. No me importaba si el no me quería ver después, no me importaba si tenía que enfrentarlo y sufrir. Prefería aquello que esto. Lo escuche gruñir mientras que con una pierna me obligaba a abrir las mías y luego un cierre se escuchaba.

Me quede de piedra un segundo antes de comenzar a gritar y forcejar mas fuerte mientras mi mente repetía: No, no no…Jasper, No, no no, ¡Jasper!

Entonces paso, el dolor fue tan fuerte que grite tanto que mis pulmones se desgarraron, aun cuando el me tapo la boca poco después.

Tan oprimida estaba por el dolor, la vergüenza, y el asco de aquel hombre sobre mi que no escuche nada, hasta que de pronto James desapareció y lo próximo que sabía era que estaba mirando el techo.

Oi gritos y forcejeos, así como cosas rompiéndoles y papeles volando por todas partes, algo cayo cerca de mi e instintivamente reaccione, encogiéndome de manera fetal, sn importarme la humedad que había entre mis piernas o el dolor, sin importarme nada mas que protegerme. Sabía que el iba a volver, que terminaría lo que había hecho, terminaría de destrozarme y acabar con mi vida, lo prefería mil veces antes de tener que soportar un día pensando en lo que el me había hecho.

-Alice…-dijo una voz, suave y yo me encogí de miedo-Alice, pequeña….Allie-hablaba la voz pero yo me encogí y sollozaba mas, temiendo lo que se avecinaba-Alice, bebé…campanita…- aquel apelativo me hizo alzar el rostro pero ante la gran sombra que se cernía sobre mi entre las lagrimas me hizo encogerme de miedo nuevamente

-¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño!-grite, asustada. La voz gruño de una forma que me asusto mas

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina

-¡Busca a Edward y que traiga a algún profesor o algo!-

-Pero…-

-¡VE!- escuche pasos apresurados mientras, sin ver, sabía que esa gran entidad estaba ahí. De pronto algo suave me rozo y aunque me encogí de miedo, el aroma masculino que me cubrió me tranquilizo lo suficiente para razonar. Alce el rostro, parpadeando.

-¿Emmett?- dije por lo bajo, alzándome y distinguiendo entre la bruma, a mi gran amigo que me miraba con tristeza y dolor. Su mirada se debió por un segundo a mi cuerpo antes de mirarme a los ojos, con una furia que me asusto

-Desgraciado hijo de puta…-parpadee y mire a mi alrededor, la oficina, tan pulcra hace unos momentos; estaba desordenada totalmente y entonces distinguí el cuerpo laxo de James, en un rincon, con el rostro sangrante.

Verlo me hizo temblar tanto con las lágrimas en los ojos y los gritos dañándome la garganta

-¡Alice!-grito Emmett-¡Alice, esta bien, todo esta bien!- pero yo no entendía de razones. Gritaba y me convulsionaba tan fuerte que los dientes me castañeaban, Emmett me acerco a su cuerpo y aunque su aroma me dijo: Es tu amigo; mi cuerpo reacciono como hace tan poco había tenido que hacerlo, grito, patalee y trate de arañar o morder a quien me tocaba.

-¡Alice, soy yo, soy Emmett!-

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-¡Edward, no entres!-grito mi amigo y su voz retumbo en mis oidos haciendo entrar en razon, nuevamente. Entonces lo abrace en lugar de tratar de alejarlo

-¡Emmett no me dejes! ¡No dejes que me toque!-grite antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre mi, alcanzado a escuchar a mi amigo que decía:

-No, pequeña, nunca…Shhh…cierra los ojos, Allie, yo te cuido…-dijo, con la voz ahogada.

Y yo me fui a donde esperaba poder quedarme.

En la oscuridad.


End file.
